Shadows of the Past
by TheFicChicks2
Summary: The Li clan forbid Syaoran from seeing Sakura. Now that she has the cards another clan has set its sites on obtaining Sakura's power to destroy the Li clan. Can Sakura prove herself to the Li clan to be with Syaoran and bring peace to an ancient conflict
1. Prologue

Summary

#1 An old enemy resurfaces and threatens to tear Sakura and Shaoran apart forever. Now their three children will look deep into the long kept secrets of their parents past to find a way to save them. But is the truth about their parents forbidden romance and the deeper workings of the Li clan too much for them to handle?

#2 Sakura loves Syaoran. But to be with him she will have to enter a secret world of magical wars and bitter family rivalries.

#3 The Li clan forbid Syaoran from seeing Sakura now that she has the cards. Another clan has set its sites on obtaining Sakura's power for themselves to destroy the Li clan. Can Sakura prove herself to the Li clan and bring peace to an ancient conflict?

My sister and I worked on this story together so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp does this story is strictly for fun.

Shadows of the Past

Prologue: The Premonition

"Where am I? What is this place?" Sakura looked around only to see darkness all around her. The only thing to be seen was herself still dressed in her favorite white night dress.

"This is just like that time I caught the dark and light cards." Sakura said to herself. Her own voice providing a welcome break from the quiet.

A light flashed and an image began to appear before her. A flower covered field appeared, with a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full boom planted in the center.

Memorized by the sight Sakura slowly approached the field. It was then she noticed a silver wolf with piercing amber eyes sitting amongst the branches. The wolf was watching three small wolf cubs playing under his watchful eye, concealed and protected by the flowers of the cherry blossom tree.

"Why do these creatures seem so familiar? Suddenly a voice began to laugh, a cold sinister laugh that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. The laugh it self seemed to shatter the image. The peaceful seen broke apart like glass returning Sakura to the darkness she first encountered. The wolves fell helplessly, vanishing into the darkness. Before Sakura could do anything to help them, disembodied hands wrapped themselves around her body dragging her down into the black abyss below. No matter how much she struggled Sakura could not free herself from the evil that now held her and destroyed her happiness. The sinister laugh continuing all the while trying to taking over her heart and her mind.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS, but I wish I did, I could really use the money.

Sorry for the wait but here is chapter one. It is mostly just to introduce the kids. R&R and let me know how you liked it.

Chapter 1: Family

"NO!" Sakura shot up from her bed her emerald green eyes darting around the room. The darkness was gone and so was the voice, she was back in her bedroom.

Panting and dripping in sweat Sakura found herself unable to shake off the effects of the dream.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura's husband put his hands around her shoulders trying to calm her down. His amber brown eyes were full of worry as he stared at the shaking form of his wife. The familiar and comforting touch calmed Sakura's body but not her mind. Sakura turned and buried her face in his shirt.

"Syaoran I just had a horrible dream and…"

"Relax it was just a dream." Syaoran reassured her while gently stroking her hair.

"No, this felt different. It felt more like a premonition than a dream; the tree, the wolves, and then that horrible laugh."

Shaoran listened while Sakura explained the details of her dream. Sakura had been having prophetic dreams since long before they met, and the fact that this one had such a deep affect on her worried him.

"Do you have any idea what the dream could mean?" He asked her. She shook her head indicating she did not.

She had stopped crying and was now calm enough to start thinking logically again. The more she thought about it the more sure she became of just what or rather whom the creatures in her dream had been symbolizing.

"Well, we can't do anything about it tonight so go back to sleep and we'll try to figure it out in the morning." Syaoran said wiping the last of her tears away with his shirt.

"I'm sorry; I must be such a bother sometimes." Sakura shied with frustration at her own weaknesses.

"Don't be silly." Syaoran said while tilting her chin up so she was looking at him in the eye. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you are never a bother." Shoran said placing a genital kiss on her lips.

Sakura lifted her head and giggled a little. Her frustration was gone; after all there was no point in worrying about what she could not deal with tonight.

"What's so funny?" Shaoran asked bemused by her sudden change in mood.

"I got your shirt all wet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran said taking off the shirt that was now damp with Sakura's tears.

"It's late so let's get back to sleep." Syaoran said while closing his eyes preparing for sleep.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep now." Sakura said looking at him.

She was wide awake and was going to need a way to relieve the rest of her stress if she was ever going to find sleep again tonight.

She smiled while running her finger along the length of Syaoran's arm. "Are you sure you want to go to bed? If you stay up with me we can play a little game instead." Sakura said in a seductive voice while leaning in closer.

"You know what; I think I'm wide awake now." Syaoran said with a sly grin before turning off the light.

Sakura awoke the next day to the usual morning noises. She and Syaoran lived in a three-story manner that had more rooms than they really needed. The size of the house did not stop the ear piercing screaming from disturbing her sleep every morning. Who needed an alarm clock when she had kids who inherited her sleeping habits?

The familiar voices of her family rang out through the house.

"Why didn't you wake us up Kero?"

"I tried three times you said you would get up in a minuet." The frustrated guardian beast replied.

"Oh yeah and you believed us."

Keroberous, guardian beast of the Sakura cards, just sighed as he watched two girls run about the house preparing for school with their brother already in the living room waiting to leave.

Kero could see a little of both his mistress and her husband in all three of their kids. The small winged beast just hovered while he watched the rerun of every morning played out by the children he had watched over from birth.

Sagwa, age twelve, the oldest, was a mirror image of her mother, with long golden-brown hair down to her waist and bright emerald green eyes. Sagwa was always trying to prove how responsible she was to her parents but her morning ritual was not helping her case. Shang, age eleven, the middle child had hazel green eyes and his father's messy chocolate hair. Shang normally had a pleasant disposition but he could match his father's infamous scowl perfectly when angry.

Shegwa, age ten, the youngest of the three had wavy chocolate colored hair that fell slightly passed her shoulders, and amber colored eyes like her fathers. Despite the fact that her appearance reflected more of her father, Shegwa displayed the same cheery disposition of her mother.

"Do you three have your lunches and books?" Syaoran asked his children after emerging from the kitchen.

Since he was always the first one up Syaoran was usually the one who made the kids their lunch and breakfast. In return, Sakura always made dinner.

Sakura came out of the master bedroom still dressed in her nightgown, her short golden-brown hair in tangles.

"Good morning cherry blossom."

"Morning" Sakura replied with a yawn, soon followed by a giggle when she noticed the frilly pink apron Syaoran was warring.

Shegwa had used his apron as a potholder and managed to successfully light it on fire days earlier. This forced Syaoran to use Sakura's apron until he found time to buy himself a new one.

An agitated Shang waited for his sisters impatiently by the door.

"Would you two hurry up? I don't know what's wrong with you guys, the alarm goes off, you get up, its' not a hard concept."

"Stuff it, Mr. Look at me I'm punctual." Sagwa bit back at her brother.

"We're leaving now see you later mama, papa, and Kero." Shegwa yelled back as she followed her older brother and sister out the door.

"Those three remind me so much of you two it is scary." Kero said before greeting his mistress.

"Good morning Kero, I'm glad your up I need to talk to you."

"Your not pregnant again are you?" Kero asked with a petrified look on his face. He could not deal with any more kids running around in this house.

"NO I'M NOT! Don't jump to conclusions!" Sakura yelled sending her guardian beast crashing to the floor.

Sakura explained her dream and concerns to Kero over breakfast. Kero could not come up with an explanation either so he suggested getting more opinions.

"Syaoran and you are going to have lunch with the Hiiragizawas and the Raes today right?"

"Yes, just like we do every Friday." Syaoran answered

"We can talk to Eriol about the dream, good idea Kero." Sakura said.

"In the mean time would you do me a favor?" Kero nodded; of course he would do anything for Sakura.

"Follow the kids to school today and keep an eye on them. I'm sure the dream means something. Until I figure out what, watch everything they do and everyone they talk to." Sakura ordered her guardian.

"You got it Sakura." Kero said with a salute.

"Make sure no one sees you. I don't know how the kids would explain a flying plush toy to their friends." Syaoran said earning a glare from the guardian beast.

Kero flew out the window to Tomoeda elementary, the school the Li children attended. The school had changed little since Sakura herself had attended it so Kero knew his way around well.

Sagwa was in grade six, Shang was in grade five, and Shegwa was in grade four.

Kero flew to the window of Sagwa's class and peered inside. He spotted Sagwa at the board figuring a math problem, like her father Sagwa had a gift for math along with all the other subjects. She was also captain of the sixth grade volleyball team. Once the problem was successfully completed she went to sit back down next to her best friend Ling Rae.

Ling was the son of the Raes and always looked out for Sagwa, treating her as a sister. Satisfied that Sagwa was safe Kero flew off to check on the other two children.

Kero found Shang in gym class. The class was playing one on one in basketball and it was Shang's turn so Kero found a safe perch to watch the game from.

"Go Li!" a bunch of the girls from his class were yelling from the sidelines.

"Your going down Li." said Shang's opponent, a tall student with blond hair and brown eyes who Kero knew to be as one of Shang's many rivals.

Well trained in the martial arts and gifted in both academics and athletics the prideful Shang had plenty of rivals and never turned down a chance to show one of his competitors up. The teacher blew the whistle signaling for the boys to start. Winning the jump toss Shang ran circles around his opponent like he was no more than an annoying obstacle. After making his shot he went to sit down with a triumphant smirk on his face as his friends congratulated him. While the class specifically the girls all cheered.

"Leave it to Li Shang to humble any opponent" Shang's best friend Kaido said.

Kaido the son of the Hiiragizawas was Shang's best friend and partner in crime; the two had a habit of getting into trouble together.

Seeing that Shang was safe Kero flew off to find Shegwa.

He found her in art class trying to draw a picture of the school fountain. Shegwa may have her father's eye and hair color but her personality reflected more of Sakura. Shegwa was part of the cheer squad and always had a bright smile on her face, gifted in the arts. She had a playful disposition and unlike her two older siblings, Shegwa preferred to play than take care of any kind of responsibilities. A sudden bright flash of light sent Kero on full alert. He relaxed when he saw it was only Mirei and her ever-present camera.

"Mirei you scared me!" Shegwa said turning to personal paparazzi.

"But you look so cute when you're concentrating on your art that I just had to take a picture."

Kero sweat dropped watching them. Mirei was the daughter of the Hiiragizawas and Shegwa's best friend. Mirei had an odd hobby of tacking pictures of her best friend Shegwa constantly.

"Kind of like watching Sakura and Tomoyo all over again isn't it?" A voice said from behind Kero causing him to jump up and turn.

"Souppy! What are you doing here?" Kero asked turning to the small black guardian beast.

"I could ask you the same thing." Spinel Sun answered "But to answer your question Kero, I was on my way to your place when I felt your presence and found you here. We have a video game tie to break, remember?"

"Actually I had forgotten." Kero said with a shrug. This response almost made Souppy Fall out of the tree.

"You forgot about our game! Now I know something is wrong." Souppy said finding a perch in the leaves with Kero.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Kero asked trying not to look guilty.

"Why else would you be at the school, spying on the Li children."

"OK, pull up a leaf and I'll tell you all about it Souppy." Kero said lounging back against the leaves of the tree.

After explaining the situation to Souppy the two sun guardians followed the kids to the courtyard where they gathered for lunch everyday. Souppy agreed to help knowing any trouble that befell the Li family would inevitably cause Eriol to become involved.

"Shang, Kaido, over here!" Mirei called

"Hi Shegwa, Mirei, where are Sagwa and Ling?" Kaido asked

"We are right here. Sorry were late but Sagwa just couldn't leave without finishing the assignment."

"If I do it here I won't have to do it at home." Sagwa said.

Kero looked down at the group of kids sitting down having lunch.

Ling was the son of Meilin and her husband Yugi. Ling has his father's brown/blond hair and Meilin's ruby red eyes. Despite the fact that neither parent had any power Ling still inherited magic from the Li clan.

Mirei and Kaido were the son and daughter of Tomoyo and her husband Eriol. Both have black hair and amethyst eyes, and both inherited their father's powers.

Because their parents were such good friends the six children had practically grown up together and were totally inseparable.

"Isn't it nice that cousins can get along so well together?" Soupy said

"Cousins?" Kero asked.

"Well yeah Syaoran and Meilin are cousins and so are Sakura and Tomoyo. That makes them all related to each other." Souppy said

"Your trying to confuse me aren't you." Kero said looking at Souppy suspiciously.

Souppy rolled his eyes frustrated that his predecessor was so incompetent at times.

"I'm just trying to remind you that in one way or other both our masters are connected.

If the Lis are in danger than the people around them could be in danger too. If we're lucky Sakura's dream will turn out to be nothing." Souppy said

"Sakura is far too powerful for a dream that shook her up that badly to be nothing. So until she figures it out I will do everything I can to protect her and the people she loves." Kero announced a determined look on his small round face. Before Souppy could reply the pair suddenly found themselves scooped up inside a book bag.

"Help it's got me!" Kero yelled struggling.

When the bag opened Kero and Souppy came face to face with six pairs of familiar and accusing eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Sagwa yelled tossing the stunned guardians on to the lawn.

They had snuck to a private place behind the school so no one would see them and wonder why they were scolding toys. Kero quickly tried to come up with a convincing lie

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by for lunch."

"That's right, lunch." Souppy quickly agreed in a not so convincing voice. The six grade schoolers looked at each other doubtfully.

"Well you shouldn't be here. What would you have done if somebody saw you?" Kaido scolded

"You were making a lot of noise up in that tree." Sagwa added

"Sorry we will be more careful from now on, I promise." Kero said using his paw to cross his heart.

"Just be glad we were the only ones who saw you." Sagwa said before they returned to their lunch with the two guardian beast joining them.

'That was close no need for the kids to worry too.' Kero thought to himself.

What Kero did not know was that someone else had seen them and was still watching them from a short distance away.

"So the card mistress sent Keroberous to protect her kids." A male voice said.

"Does that mean that the Lis have already sensed our presence?" a female asked

"Well the brats can be dealt with later. Right now all that maters is the Li clan's leader and matriarch, the little wolf and the cherry blossom Sakura and Syaoran Li."


	3. Growing Up But Not Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

It's us again with chapter two. We're both pretty bad at grammar and spelling so you have to forgive us, spell check only does so much.

Chapter 2: Growing Up But Not Apart

Once the kids were off to school Sakura and Syaoran showered and dressed for work. Syaoran saw to all the Li clan's Japanese interest as well as any other major decisions. No one in the clan made a big decision without going through him first.

Sakura assisted Syaoran whenever he needed her but she was also the Vice President of Daidouji enterprise. Tomoyo had taking over as CEO& President for her mothers company when Sonomi retired.

Tomoyo kept the toy company going but also used the company's influence in international industry to launch her own fashion line.

Tomoyo's new edgy designs were a huge success all around the world.

She had begged Sakura to become her business partner. Having her best friend for a boss provided Sakura with the flexible schedule she needed to keep up with the family. Also through Sakura, Tomoyo now had access to all the Li clan's business resources so everybody won.

That is until the Li clan attracted trouble. For the most part life was normal enough but every now and again a magical 'mishap', as Sakura called them would cause problems for her and Syaoran.

"Everything has been quiet for a while I should have known it wouldn't last." Sakura thought to herself as she pulled into her private parking spot.

"I just hope nothing really bad happens this time."

"Your thoughtful look is still so cute Sakura." Sakura almost fell over from the surprise interruption of her thoughts.

She turned her head only to see her best friend Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Her long black hair swayed slightly behind her while her bright amethyst eyes gleamed with excitement at the sight of her best friend.

"Tomoyo you almost made me fall out of my car." Sakura said joining her friend who was standing next to her car.

"So what were you thinking so hard about that you didn't even notice I was here? "Ohhhhh are you pregnant again? I'll have to design a new baby line."

"Stop before you start, I'm not pregnant. Since when do you jump to the same conclusions as Kero? I'll tell you all about my real problem at lunch. Is Eriol here?" Sakura asked

"Of course, I'm having him handle all the details of the new toy line we are releasing." Tomoyo explained while they headed for the elevator and off to work.

Eriol was the head of Tomoyo's marketing department and handled the releases of all new products. Eriol had an uncanny ability to convince people of anything so he was very good at convincing stores to sell their products.

Tomoyo also had a fashion show coming up next month, so there was a lot for everyone to do. Tomoyo was hosting a fashion show later that month and had Sakura trying on some of the flashier designs.

"Tomoyo shouldn't I be helping coordinate or something."

"No Sakura, you have to model at least one outfit, your way to cute to hide backstage." No matter how much time passed Tomoyo still never missed a chance to show Sakura off. Despite Sakura's constant protest Tomoyo always had her modeling for something.

Around lunchtime Syaoran arrived to meet the others for lunch. He did not go unnoticed by the models. Back in the dressing rooms the topic of the hour was not the coming show but the guy standing by the front entrance.

"Who's that guy waiting outside?" asked a thin raven-haired model.

"I think that's the vice president's husband."

"Figures all the hot guys are always taken."

"If you think he's hot you should see Miss Tomoyo's husband."

"What's all the commotion back here?" Tomoyo asked while entering the dressing room with Sakura right behind her.

"We were just trying to figure out what kind of bait you two used to real in those catches you call husbands." A blond model said with a giggle

"Sorry girls that's top secret. I can tell you that were done for today, but be back here bright and early tomorrow." Tomoyo yelled before grabbing her coat and dragging Sakura out the door with her.

Every Friday Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin, and Yugi would meet for lunch. Syaoran had come to pick up Sakura but instead found himself trapped in small talk with one of the models.

'Please hurry Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he pretended to be listening to this odd girl who just walked up and started talking to him.

"Hi my name is Kora. Is it true that your Mrs. Sakura's husband."

"Yes" Syaoran answered in a board tone.

"So, how long have you been married?"

"About fifteen years."

"That long!" she said in shock. "Not many marriages last that long these days. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes three, two girls and a boy." Shaoran could not help but smile a little at the thought of his kids.

"Wow 31 years old, three kids and she still looks like that. I always thought women packed on the pounds after marriage and kids."

"I work out a lot." Sakura said interrupting the conversation.

Kora was a little too close for comfort. She had only been with them a week and had been hitting on every male in the place.

"Come on Syaoran we have a lunch meeting to get to. I'll see you tomorrow Kora."

Sakura said with a smile as she took Syaoran's arm and led him out to catch up with Tomoyo.

"Goodbye cardmistress." Kora whispered to herself just as a man appeared next to her in the shadows.

"Something wrong Kora." The figure asked.

"Not at all, so those two are really the leaders of the Li clan."

"Yes, and our mission is very simple destroy the Li clan leader and bring back the Cardmistress."

Kora smirked listening to him. It was a well-known fact in her family that her partner wanted to take Sakura for his own.

"We were also ordered to kill their children but that is going to have to wait till later."

"Why is that?" Kora said she was getting board fast with this mission.

They have sent Keroberous to watch over them. Spinel Sun is there as well.

"But how did they know?" Kora asked surprised by this news.

"Don't take them lightly. He is the leader of the Li Clan and she is the Cardmistress. They are not easily tricked or trapped. We will have to bide our time until just the right moment before we strike." The man said before they both disappeared back into the shadows.

Sakura keep her thoughts to herself as she followed Tomoyo and Syaoran down the hall. When she was younger Sakura had trusted people unconditionally, but time and experience had taught many lessons, including being more careful around new people. Something about Kora gave her bad vibes, she did not know why but she just didn't trust the girl. With long black hair and blue eyes she seemed both innocent and mischievous at the same time.

"So what was that all about?" Syaoran asked.

"What was what about?" she asked

"You seemed kind of nasty to that girl back there. You're never nasty." he said.

"Kora just gives me bad vibes that's all. I can't explain it, I just don't like her."

"How long has she worked for you and Tomoyo?"

"She just started and she is nothing but a big flirt and hits on every guy in eye site and I did not like the way she was looking at you."

"We're you jealous?" Syaoran asked with an overly smug look on his face

"NO, I was not" she pouted.

"Good, because you never have anything to worry about. I love you to much too ever hurt you." He said while hugging her shoulders.

"I know" she smiled up at him.

They stopped at an office door and went inside.

The Japanese branch of Daidouji enterprise was made up of two buildings, the original toy company and the fashion design building which Tomoyo had added on. Tomoyo and Sakura usually spent their mornings in the design building and their afternoons in the toy company. Fridays however were different. Every Friday they would meet with an intimate group of friends to discuss family, business, and to just enjoy some good company.

"Eriol are you in here?" Sakura called as they entered.

"Right here" Eriol said from a sitting position on a couch placed in the center of the room. "Yugi's here too but Meilin hasn't arrived yet."

The office Sakura and Tomoyo shared had a private workstations for them both. It had two desks, one for each of the girls, along with a living room like setting for when they wanted to goof off instead of work. It was in this office that they would hold their private Friday meetings.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Meilin Rae said running into the office panting to catch her breath. Her long black hair stilled tied up on both sides were a little messed up from her jog, though her ruby red eyes revealed no sign of fatigue.

"What happen? Couldn't figure out what to wear?" Yugi teased earning a glare from his wife.

Yugi Rae, Meilin's husband had blond/brown hair and yellow like eyes. He transferred to Japan back in high school along with Meilin and Syaoran.

The Li clan arranged their marriage, but it was ok because they fell in love long before that. After Meilin gave up on Syaoran.

Through his relationship with her he had become good friends with the rest of the old Cardcaptor group.

"Now, now we have enough problems without adding domestic disputes to the list." Eriol said, with his glasses, dark blue eyes and hair, he looked more like Clow Reed than ever.

With a wave of his hand Eriol used his power to close the windows and lock the doors before he sat down with the others around a round table that had some cold cuts, cakes, milk, and tea all set up for them.

"Nice spread" Meilin commented before taking a bite from one of the cakes. "So what's up Sakura? You said you had something serious to tell us?"

"Are you pregnant again?" Yugi asked

"No, why is that the first conclusion everyone jumps to?" Sakura pouted before she began to go over the details of her dream to everyone.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Eriol asked looking worried. Like the others he felt trouble stirring.

"No, but I feel like it was a direct threat to me and my family."

"Well until we find out more information there's not much we can do, but if you have another dream or if anything happens call us right away so we can help." Tomoyo said taking Sakura's hands in her own.

"That's right the rest of us may not be as powerful as you and Syaoran but I'm sure we can still help if you need it." Meilin said her voice full of determination.

"I will" Sakura said smiling; it was comforting to know she could always count on her friends.

"It's getting late I have to get back to the office". Yugi said

Yugi was a District Attorney for the Tomoeda Police. Besides just making good money, he made sure any connection that linked the Li clan to suspicious activity mysteriously disappeared. Since he had a different last name no one ever made any connections.

"Same here I'll see you guys later." Meilin said preparing to leave.

Meilin was a journalist for the local newspaper. Like Yugi she used her influence there to make sure nothing linking the Li clan to strange unexplained events made it to the press.

The Li clan often places family members in strategic occupations wherever they conducted business to keep any stories or mishaps with magic from getting out. If people knew that such thing really existed, there was no telling what kind of mayhem would ensue.

Before she could leave Sakura pulled Meilin aside with an important favor to ask. "Meilin before you go would you mind if Sagwa, Shang, and Shegwa stayed at your place tonight? I want to do a fortune telling with the cards but I don't want the kids to see and start asking questions I can't answer."

"Sure, that's no problem the children love sleepovers." Meilin said smiling

"Thanks, we owe you one." Syaoran added

"We'll pick them up after school. They already have some clothes at our place so it's no problem. See you later. Yugi said before he and Meilin departed.

"I'm going to get going too." Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo goodbye "I have to finalize the price for the new toy that's coming out. He said walking out the door.

"Eriol is right Sakura, we need to get back to work we have a new toy line to launch."

"So what's this new toy line you guys are releasing anyway?" Syaoran asked curious.

"I don't even know. Tomoyo refuses to show me until their done." Sakura answered with a shrug

"You're both in luck." Tomoyo said popping up between the two. "They're in the final stages of development, and ready to be revealed." she said walking over to a cabinet and taking out two dolls.

"I call them the cardcaptors!" Tomoyo held up two dolls that look like Sakura and Syaoran when they were kids. This made both fall to the ground.

"I had the dolls designed to look like you two back in the good old days. I call them Cherry Blossom and Silver Wolf. Cherry comes with the cat costume, (the one from the thunder card) a book of magic cards, and a wand. Silver comes with a Li styled costume, spell scrolls, and a sword. They come in a package of two with a story book, telling of two star-crossed lovers who meet on a magical quest." Tomoyo explained all starry-eyed.

"Tomoyo!" They both said, sweat dropping as they get up off the ground.

"Oh, I hope you don't have anything to do because I want you both to model for the picture that will be on the cover of the story book." Tomoyo explained, pulling out two costumes from a bag next to her desk, making Sakura and Syaoran fall over for a second time.

"Tell me she is not serious." Syaoran groaned

Back at Tomoeda Elementary Souppy was patiently waiting in a tree, for the final bell to ring. Kero had fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Kero wake up." Souppy whispered poking Kero who was obviously annoyed at being woken up.

"Look its Yugi and Meilin."

Looking over to where Souppy was pointing Kero spotted Meilin and Yugi waiting by the entrance of the school. Double-checking to make sure no one was around; the two guardian beast flew over to where the Raes were standing.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Sakura asked us to watch the kids tonight so she could do a fortune telling with the cards." Meilin explained

"You sure they don't just want some time alone?" Souppy asked with a suggestive tone.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." What are you doing here anyway? Meilin yelled, glaring at the guardian beast.

Before anymore could be said the bell rang, and students began to emerge from the school. Kero and Souppy ducked into Meilin's purse so no one would see them.

Sagwa and Ling were the first ones to come out of the building and head to the area they met up at every day to walk home.

Sagwa was surprised when she noticed a familiar pair of faces by the gate.

"Ling, look it's your folks." Sagwa said, pointing them out to Ling as they left the building.

Wondering what his parents were doing there Ling and Sagwa quickly ran up to where they were.

Meilin explained that she and Yugi had come to drive them all home rather than let them walk today but did not elaborate on why. Once all six children had been retrieved the Raes piled them in to a minivan and set off for home.

"Hey guys, what about Kero and Souppy?" Mire asked, realizing they had forgotten to meet them after school.

"Don't worry were right here." Kero said popping out of Meilin's purse.

"Mom, Dad, why did you pick us all up from school today?" Ling asked curiosity getting the better of him. He and his friends usually walked home. It was very unusual for any of their parents to pick them up. They were normally still at work.

"Because, Sagwa, Shang, and Shegwa are going to stay at our house tonight." Yugi answered.

"How come?" Shang asked

"Because your parents have some things to do tonight." Meilin said in a way that signaled it was the end of the conversation.

The children knew when not to ask questions, because secrecy often involved family business. They knew if their parents did not want them to know something, there was a good reason.

"Can Kaido and I come too? Tomorrow is Sunday so there's no school. We can make a big sleep over out of it." Mirei pleaded with enthusiasm in her voice.

Meilin could not help but laugh at the overly zealous girl. "Sure, as long as your parents say its ok."

"Yay!" came two voices from the back.

"We can make somores…" Squeaked Shegwa

"…and practice our magic." Mirei went on.

Sagwa and Shang just gave each other looks that seem to say 'how immature is our sister.'

"Did someone say something about smores? I'm so hungry. You better not be planning on eating anything yummy without me." Kero yelled from inside Meilin's purse.


	4. Evil Makes Its Move

We're back with chapter three don't forget to Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. This story is just for fun.

Chapter 3: Evil Makes Its Move

Around seven o'clock Sakura and Syaoran arrived home. Meilin left a message to let them know she had picked the kids up safely. She also mentioned that Eriol was going to stop by to help the kids with their daily magic practice.

"At least we know they will be safe for tonight." Syaoran said

"I miss them already. This big place is lonely without the kids and Kero tearing around."

Sakura pouted looking around the empty house sadly. The three-story mansion really had more room than they needed.

"They can come back tomorrow after we have done the card reading and get a vague idea about what's coming. In the mean time we don't need them to be worrying too." Syaoran said putting a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Right let's get started then." Sakura said sitting down near a table in the living room.

"You know you're awfully cute when you get all determined like that." Syaoran teased sitting down next to her, causing Sakura to blush.

"Fifteen years together and you still get me all flustered." Sakura said leaning her head on his shoulder just enjoying his presence. It took a minute for them to snap back to reality.

Sakura reluctantly drew away from him and pulled the Sakura cards out of her purse

'We have to figure out my dream this is no time to get all fluffy.' Sakura thought to herself while laying the cards out in front of them.

She laid them out the way Kero had shown her years ago so she could do a fortune reading.

Unbeknownst to the Lis two people were watching the house from across the street.

"Are you sure he's the infamous leader of the Li clan? Syaoran Li is supposed to be a stern and rather distant character, but he's been nothing but sweet and gentle with the card mistress." Kora spoke to her partner, a tall man with red hair and brown eyes emerged from the shadows and stood next to her.

"It's him. He only acts this way around his wife and children." He said

"Speaking of which, where are their kids? I did not see them come home, and I'm not sensing their presence." Kora asked him.

"They're not here. They seem to have stashed them somewhere beyond my senses. That's fine we can come back for them later."

"Why bother, they are just children?" Kora asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"My dear Kora, the Li clan is like a serpent. To kill it you have to cut off the whole head, not just the tip of the nose. Get ready, we will attack when they get ready to retire for the evening."

"Why so soon, I thought you wanted to wait till just the right time?" Kora asked perplexed.

She had expected them to wait at least a few more days.

Her partner gave her an annoyed look as if she should have been able to figure out his reasoning on her own.

"Now is the perfect time. The two of them are alone away from any possibility of back up. Even Sakura's guardian beast Keroberous is away. Once they are out of the way the children will be sitting ducks."

"The divide and conquer method. Old fashioned but effective." Kora said with a rather dark chuckle.

Back at the Rae's house Meilin and Yugi were having tea with Tomoyo and Eriol. Nakuru was watching Kero and Souppy play a game of chess. The kids had spent the afternoon practicing their magic with Eriol. Now they were in Ling's room finishing their homework.

"I'm done first!" Sagwa exclaimed with a giggle

"Who cares?" Shang complained tapping his pencil over his half fished math homework.

"You're just jealous because I always get better grades than you." Sagwa replied, as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yea right, we all know that you're the one who is jealous of me. You may be the first born but I'm the next clan leader." Shang said in a smug tone causing his sister to fume with anger.

"That's only because of that stupid clan tradition that says the leader has to be the first born son, otherwise father and mother wouldn't pay you any mind."

Before the fight could continue Tomoyo came in and interrupted them.

"Hey in there no fighting, you hear!" Tomoyo scolded while placing a tray of tea and cake in front of them. "It's late so finish your homework and get ready for bed."

"Yes, mom" Kaido said, pulling Sagwa and Shang away from each other.

Tomoyo walked back down to the living room where everyone was sitting around talking. Meilin had prepared some snacks for them to munch on while they talked about the recent goings on.

She sat down next to Eriol and pored herself some tea. "So, Eriol how did the magic lesson with the kids go" Ruby asked her master.

"Very well, they pay more attention to their magic lessons then to their school lessons. They are growing into their powers very quickly, especially Sagwa, Shang, and Shegwa." Eriol replied.

"That's not surprising sense both of their parents posses such powerful magic themselves." Yugi noted.

"True enough, but still their powers are not where ours were at their age." Eriol said thinking how advanced Sakura and Syaoran had been at age 11.

"That's because Syaoran does not push them as hard as Aunt Yelan pushed him back when he was a kid." Meilin remembered all the hard training Shaoran went through even when he was little.

"It was hard for him, and I think he resents the fact that he never really got to have a normal childhood. I mean he was going on missions by the time he was 10. I bet he just wants his kids to enjoy life before they have to worry about duty. That's why he's raising them here in Japan away from most of the family instead of in Hong Kong with the elders."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement "That sure sounds like Syaoran; too bad the clan's problems seem to have followed him here." Tomoyo said while thinking about Sakura's premonition. "I wonder what Sakura's fortune will come up with?"

Back at the Li home Sakura was preparing her cards.

"Ok, the cards are in place let's do some fortune-telling." Sakura said as she placed the cards in the same position Kero had showed her back when she was searching for her doppelganger. Syaoran watched as Sakura chanted the incantation.

"Cards created by Clow mastered by Sakura, reply to my query. Show before me the true guise of the danger that now stands before me."

As she chanted the cards began to glow while and a light wind encircled her. When it stopped she looked down at the cards.

Back when she first learned how to do fortune-telling she only had to use two of the five levels to find out what she wanted, but for a more advanced reading she would need to use all five.

Sakura turned over the first card from the top, then she turned over the next two, three and so on until nine cards were laid out before her.

They were laid out as followed…

Return

Time-Fight

Dark-Shadow-Illusion

Change-Libra

Power

"That's an odd combination. What do you think it means?" Syaoran asked pondering the hidden meaning of the cards.

Sakura concentrated letting the card interpret themselves in her mind.

"Return, something as returned" Sakura said.

"Time, Fight, Something or someone from a past battle."

"Shadow, Dark, Illusion, A shadow concealed by the darkness, using dark magic and trickery." Sakura continued still in a trance like state.

"So something or someone who uses dark power and trickery to get what they want and keeps themselves counseled so no one knows what their up to" Syaoran thought out loud.

"Change, Libra, A change in the balance"

"Power, The balance of power"

"Now what are they after" Syaoran said in a very series town.

Sakura looked down at the remaining cards in the deck. She picked up the deck and slowly pulled out the bottom card as Kero had taught her to.

Erase

"That is not a good omen is it?" Sakura said. "Erase what?" she asked.

"Us most likely" Shaoran replied.

"You couldn't come up with a more comforting answer then that!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sorry love I know you're worried but we'll figure this out. I would never let anything hurt you or the kids." He said while pulling her close to him.

"I know but I'm still scared Thing have been so peaceful lately. Why does trouble have to come our way now? The kids are so small and helpless, if something were to happen to them…"

"Nothing will happen to them! I would never let it!" he said sternly. "And besides there is nothing "helpless" about our kids."

"And what if something happens to us? Who would take care of them? I don't want our kids to grow up without one or both of their parents like we did." She said in a broken voice, ready to cry.

"Shh, don't think like that. We have overcome every adversity faith has put in our path, this time won't be any different." He told her

"Promise?" she sniffled

"I promise." He said while pulling her up to her feet with him.

"Come on its late and we are both tired and stressed. A good night sleep will do us a lot of good.

Sakura tried to reassure herself that Syaoran was right but she had such a terrible feeling and it was making her more emotional than normal. Why did she have such a bad feeling?

Later in their room Sakura put the Sakura cards, her star key, and Syaoran sword pendant in a draw next to their bed. They climbed into bed and said their good nights.

Before she could even get comfortable Sakura felt a hot breath down her back.

"Not tonight Syaoran, I'm tired."

"I'm not doing anything." Syaoran's said from the opposite side of the bed.

They both opened their eyes and turned slowly to look at where the breathing was coming from. Standing next to Sakura was an eight foot tall rat with red eyes and claws ready to strike.

With a loud hiss it attacked. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the way just in time. It slashed into the pillows scattering feathers everywhere. The two tumbled backward, landing on the floor, tangled in their sheets.

The second the cardmistress hit the floor her guardians knew something was wrong. Shegwa who had been sleeping next to Kero awoke when the Sun Guardian transformed into his true form.

"Something is wrong I can feel it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Keroberous was out the window flying to the Li home.

Shegwa became worried when Kero suddenly left and ran out of the room to wake her brother and sister. Soon Sagwa, Shang, Shegwa Kaido, Mire, and Ling were all dressed and quietly sneaking out of the Rae's house.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Lings parents?" Kaido asked while they were climbing down the side of the two story house.

"No if mother and father are in trouble I'm going to be the one to help them." Sagwa sternly said.

"Don't you mean we're going to help them?" Shang said gesturing to himself and Shegwa.

At the same time in the Kinomoto home Yukito Tsukisiro unconsciously transformed into Yue. With the permission of his mistress Yue or rather his disguise Yukito was allowed to live with Toya at the Kinomoto home. When Sakura needed Yue he would transform and go to her. Being careful not to wake Toyo or Fujitaka he flew off into the night to aid his mistress whom he knew was in some kind of danger.

Back in the Li manner Sakura and Syaoran had a major pest control issue. The rat creature made another slash at Syaoran he quickly grabbed the bed sheet and throw it over the creatures head with one hand and pulled Sakura up off the ground with the other so she was safely behind him. As the creature struggled to free itself, Sakura took the opportunity to run to the dresser where she kept her key and Sakura cards.

"Here!" she yelled as she tossed Syaoran his pendant which he then transformed into his sword. She called forth her staff and they were ready to fight back. The rat freed itself from the sheet and began to advance on its victims again. From opposite sides of the room they attacked at the same time.

"Lighting" Syaoran yelled as a bolt of lightning shot from his sword.

"Thunder" Sakura called summoning the thunder beast from within the card. The two attacks struck at the same time, encircling the rat in lightning.

"Looks like your creature doesn't have what it takes." Kora said with a laugh.

She and her assailant were watching the battle from a tree outside the balcony.

"You think you can do better?" the red haired man snapped.

"Of course I can." she said smugly as she clasped her hands together.

A white ball of light appeared between her hands, and from this two humming birds materialized.

"What do you think you're going to do with those?"

"Prove that bigger isn't always better. Just remember our deal Kenji, and let me handle the Lis. What my birds lack in size and ferocity they make up for in cunning and poison." Kora released the humming birds and they flew into the room. Their presents went unnoticed because of other matters.

While badly hurt, the rat was up and preparing for another attack. Sakura clutched her staff waiting for the next attack. Syaoran positioned himself next to her.

"Get ready." he ordered her as the creature attacked.

They both easily dogged the rat's claws. Seeing an opportunity Syaoran slashed the beast along the back making it shriek in pain.

"Power" Sakura called summing the power card. Her staff began to glow as she swung it right into the monsters head. Its neck broke with a loud snap, twisting around and killing the beast instantly. The rat fell over on its side before disappearing in a mist of dust.

"How many of our enemies use spirit animals?" Sakura asked taking a step to where creature fell.

"Just one." Shaoran said walking over to her.

"I was afraid of that. Oh no!" she yelled

"What is it?" he asked

"Look at our room!" she screeched.

The once elegant master bedroom now looked like ground zero. The sheets and pillows were all torn apart. There was a large hole in the wall, scorch marks on the carpet and ceiling. Sakura's vanity mirror was broken with its glass scattered across the floor along with feathers from the pillows.

"I am not going to enjoy cleaning up this mess." Sakura wined looking over the damage.

"Just hire a cleaning service to do it." Syaoran shrugged

"And how are we suppose too explain to the cleaners how the room got this way? The whole reason we don't have any household help in the first place is because things like this are always happening."

Suddenly a sharp pain shoot threw their hands

"Ow, what was that?" Shaoran was stunned to see two small red humming birds hovering next to them.

Before Sakura even realized the birds had bitten them the room began to get fuzzy as a sudden dizziness over took her. She dropped her staff falling to her knees. Syaoran seemed to be in the same condition as he dropped his sword, before collapsing to the ground.

"Syaoran what's happening?" Sakura reached for his hand and he for hers, and grasped it just before she passed out.

"Sakura…" Syaoran called before he too fell unconscious still holding her hand.

"Impressive, will the humming birds serum kill them?" Kenji asked when he and Kora materialized next to their victims.

"No, they will just be asleep for a while. It'll wear off in a few hours." Kora answered as she made the humming birds vanish with a wave of her hand.

"Let's go then, I got what I wanted." Kenji said looking at the unconscious Sakura.

"What about the children?"

"We'll worry about them later."

Using telekinesis Kenji levitates Sakura and Syaoran off the ground before all four vanished in a flash of light.


	5. A Forbbiden Love

Chapter 4: A Forbidden Love

It is nighttime and the streets of Tomoeda are quiet. Six children move silently through the night. They soon come upon a large house with tall fences and bushes around it to conceal the house from prying eyes.

"Hurry and open the gate." Ling whispered to his friends.

"Did anyone remember to bring their keys?" Shang asked realizing he had forgotten his.

"I did." Sagwa said opening the small door in the gate.

They headed up the drive way and into the house being careful to turn off the security system before entering. They quickly went upstairs where they found Keroberous and Yue already surveying the damage. The rest of the house was in perfect condition but the master bedroom looked like a war zone. To make matters worse Sakura and Syaoran were nowhere in sight.

"Man this place is trashed." Kaido said looking around

"Look" Shegwa said grabbing Shang's arm and pointing at their father's sword and mother's staff lying on the floor next to the Sakura Book.

The three siblings walked over and picked up the magical talismans. The moment they touched them the sward and the staff changed back to their hidden forms.

Keroberous sniffed at the key as Sagwa held it out for him before looking towards Yue.

"These were used recently, barely fifteen minutes ago if I had to guess."

"That means we must have just missed whatever happened." Yue said in his usual monotone voice.

"But what happened? Where did mama and papa go?" Shegwa said as tears began to fall upon the Sakura book she held in her arms.

"Shegwa is right, who could have done this to mom and dad!" Shang asked the guardians angrily as he clutched his father's pendent.

"It looks like they put up a fight but its just not possible…there is no way that mother and father could have lost to anyone. I just don't believe it." Sagwa said

"I smell a rat literally. Someone summoned an evil spirit hear in the form of a rat creature of some sort." Keroberos told them.

"Who would do that?" Mirei asked him

"I recognize the sent of this magic. From very long ago..."

"Well who's is it!" Shang yelled

"Do not raise your voice at us boy. Our allegiance is to your mother not you." Yue said in his usual cold tone.

Shang growled at him in response. The kids all loved Yukito but his other half Yue, gave them the creeps.

"Yue, don't speak to the youngsters like that! Sakura would be ashamed of your behavior if she were here!" Keroberous scolded him.

"The thing is, the last time we saw anything like this was very long ago. Back before any of you were born. Back when your parents were still young themselves, still only teenagers."

"What happened back then? Mother and Father never really talk about when they were young." Sagwa said.

"It's a long story." Keroberous said thinking back, wondering how much the children were really ready to know.

"Please tell us Kero we want to help mama and papa." Shegwa pleaded to him.

Keroberous looked into the eyes of the children. They were so desperate for the knowledge they knew he had, the knowledge their parents kept from them over the years.

"Very well follow me into the living room we will talk there. Yue will remain here to see if he can find any more clues" he told them while beginning to walk out of the room.

"To help you better understand what is going on now, I will tell you about the first experience I or Sakura ever had with this force."

The group reconvened in the living room. Kero changed back to his borrowed form, sat on Shegwa's lap, and then began.

"These people have long held a grudge against the Li Clan. There was a point where they hoped to use Sakura against the Lis because though they were in love Sakura and Syaoran were forbidden to ever see each other."

"You see one of the reasons Sakura and Syaoran are so close is because they had to go through a lot just so they could be together. It goes well beyond the stories you were told and videos you have seen from their days as cardcaptors or the trouble making days of Eriol. Back when they were in their first year of high school..."

Kero began to remember a high school and some very excited first year students.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, over here!" A familiar voice called.

Sakura and Tomoyo in their new high school uniforms ran over to see their old friends Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara, and Takashi Yamazaki.

"Hi guys." Sakura greeted them all with her usual cheerful smile.

"Who are these two? Tomoyo asked referring to the two boys standing next to Rika and Naoko. Both had brown eyes, black hair and looked exactly alike except that one had long hair and the other was short. Clearly they were twin brothers. The two girls broke into fits of giggles before answering.

"The one on the right is Masaya Shiro and the one on the left is Ryou Shiro." Naoko answered.

"They're our new boyfriends we met them over the spring vacation." Rika giggled Ryou is mine and Masaya is with Naoko.

"Oh wow, that's great I'm so happy for you guys." Sakura said her eyes lighting up from excitement.

"It's very nice to meet you." Tomoyo said bowing politely.

"Like wise." was the two boys' response.

"You know there is an old legend about spring romances." Takashi cut in saying

"They say that if you meet in the spring when the cherry blossoms are in bloom you'll have good luck in your relationship."

"Really…?" Sakura asked wide eyed

"Oh yes, especially if you're near a white cherry blossom and…"

"Stop lying!" Chiharu yelled grabbing Takashi by the ear and dragging him away.

"Hoe? That was a lie"

"Well it's nice to see that not much as changed." A deep voice cut into their conversation.

They all turned to find the source of the voice and were shocked to see a familiar looking teenage boy with blue eyes, hair, and glasses.

"Eriol" Tomoyo exclaimed immediately recognizing Eriol Hiiragizawa the reincarnation of Clow Reed, was standing in front of them in their school uniform.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

She and Eriol had kept in contact through letters but this is the first time she had seen him since the fifth grade.

"I've decided to come back and live here in Japan. England was just to boring after all the fun I had here." Eriol said with his normal calm tone and smile.

"Fun for you maybe." Sakura sweet dropped while remembering all the trouble Eriol had caused.

"Hey, I remember now." Chiharu cut in "You were the exchange student from England back in grade school.

"It's great to see you Eriol. Will you be staying for good this time?" Takashi asked excitedly. If Eriol stayed than he would have his story partner back.

"Yes, and I'm glad I can stay here again with all of you..." He said walking up to the school.

"…especially you Tomoyo." He whispered by her ear so only she would hear.

Tomoyo blushed a bit but before she could respond the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

"We had better hurry and get to class, can't be late on the first day." Masaya said taking Naoko's hand and heading into the building.

Figuring she had heard wrong Tomoyo decided to ignore Eriol's comment and just act normally.

"Um, do you need help finding your first class Eriol?" Tomoyo asked shyly

"Yes I do, I never had a chance to tour the building before I got here."

"That's ok I already have the whole building memorized." Tomoyo explained while Eriol followed her inside.

No one noticed that Sakura did not follow. Instead she stood by the door as the other students hurried into the building.

'Wow, everybody is together again. I'm so glade Eriol is back and Kero is sure to be happy when I tell him Souppy is back in town.'

Her smile began to fade as she looked up in the sky and watched an airplane go by. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall as old memories flooded back into her mind. It had been almost four years since she gave her heart away, and four years since she had seen or heard from the boy she had given it to.

"It's ok if everyone else has somebody special by their side. It doesn't bother me. I'll still wait for you." Sakura thought to herself as she went inside.

When lunch came Sakura meet her friends under a large cherry blossom tree. She and her friend have been close sense childhood. She was so glade that they had all gotten into high school together. Now they all attend Tomoeda high, just like her brother and Yukito did years before.

"I can hardly believe we're finally in high school" Rika said.

"Yea it's kind of unbelievable that we all made it this far." Tomoyo said

"And we are all still together, with additions" Naoko said while hang on to Masaya's arm.

Then suddenly Takashi's head popped up. "You know there is a legend of two high school kids who were put in to all the same classes but unlike us they were bitter enemies and their rivalry was so strong that soon the whole school was taking sides, then the whole country, soon a continental wide war broke out and…"

"Another lie" Chiharu said while stuffing a meat bun in his mouth to keep him quiet.

They were all laughing at the two when Sakura stood up.

"I'll be right back, I want to get something the drink from the vending machine." Sakura said as she got up and started to walk to the cafeteria.

She was so happy to be spending the day with her friends she hummed as she skipped down the hall. Unfortunately she was not paying attention and skipped right into someone. They both went flying back and fell to the ground.

She looked over to see whom she had bumped into. Next to her she saw a boy about her age with dark red hair and brown eyes, rubbing the arm that he had landed on. Sakura instantly got a chill down her spine but she ignored it. She got up and extended her hand to help him up.

"I am so sorry are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine thank you miss" he said while taking the hand offered to help him up.

"I'm sorry I ran into you" she said as she bowed to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I like it when cute girls run into me. I don't mind at all. My name is Kenji, Kenji Takon. May I ask what your name is?" he asked while holding her hand.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you" When she tried to pull her hand away he held on a little tighter.

"It's nice to meet you. You know, you're kind of cute." He said with a smile. This made Sakura blush ever so slightly and smiled shyly at him. He then pulled a rose out from his shoulder bag.

"You have a very pretty smile their little miss I hope you will smile at me again very soon." He handed her the rose, let go of her hand and walked off leaving her standing in the hallway, confused and somewhat flustered.

Sakura returned to her lunch group still bemused by the strange encounter.

"Where did you get the pretty flower Sakura?" Rika asked

"A boy said I was cute and gave it to me." Sakura answered looking at the red rose.

"Oh wow, was he cute." Chiharu asked giggling

"I guess, I wasn't really looking at him like that. In fact he kind of gave me the creeps. Besides I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Sakura said turning back to her food.

Her friends all gave each other knowing glances. There was a reason Sakura always turned away boys who asked her out, and it was better not to talk about him.

Later that day Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all walking home together. Something had been bothering him since lunch and he just had to know the truth.

"Sakura" Eriol began, hesitate to bring up what seemed to be a delicate topic.

"Yes"

"What ever happened to Syaoran?"

Sakura's ever present smile faded, as she looked towards the ground.

"I don't know we kept in contact with him and Meilin after the whole sealed card incident, but then one day about two months after, I called him and the operator said the number had been disconnected. I haven't heard from him since."

"We tried writing to both Syaoran and Meilin after that, but we never got a response from either of them." Tomoyo explained.

"You call him by his first name now too." Eriol asked

"Yes, before they left we all agreed that we should be on a first name bases." Sakura explained

"It's been almost four years but I don't care. I promised Syaoran I would wait, so I will. I'll wait till the end of time if I have to. I just wish I knew why he broke contact so suddenly."

The scenery changes to a large mansion far away. A fifteen year old boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes is in his bedroom bandaging a wound on his shoulder. There is a soft nock on the door right before a girl with long black hair tied on both sides and ruby red eyes entered the room.

"Need some help Syaoran?" the girl asked.

"That's ok Meilin I can do it myself." Syaoran answered looking over to where his cousin stood. With an angry pout Meilin stomped over and took the bandages from him.

"Don't be stubborn! You can't treat it properly by yourself." Meilin yells at him.

Syaoran had been training with his sword master when he became distracted and was injured. While rapping the wound Meilin noticed a picture sitting next to a winged teddy bear over on Syaoran's bed. The person in the picture was obviously the source of Syaoran's earlier distraction.

"You still think about her everyday don't you?" Meilin asked gesturing to the picture of a twelve year old Sakura Kinomoto.

"Yeah" was the only reply she got from her cousin.

Despite being his closes confident Sakura was a subject Syaoran preferred not to talk about to anyone.

"It's just not fair!" Meilin yelled to no one particular "You two are in love. The elders have no right keeping you guys apart."

"Meilin…"

"I mean, who are they to tell us we can't even write to out friends in Japan. Not to mention the fact that they won't give us any of the letters they've sent."

"Meilin…"

"Their just sore because Sakura won control of the Clow cards, it's not your fault, it's just the way things were meant to be."

"Meilin… you're over doing the bandage." Syaoran said interrupting Meilin's ranting.

"Huh, oops," Meilin sweat dropped, only now noticing she had mistakenly bandaged the entire length of his arm instead of just his shoulder.

"Sorry" she said before fixing it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her. "Aren't you going out with Yugi today?"

"He can't make it; he has a test tomorrow and has to study. His dad said if he fails another test he'd throw him in jail. Seeing as his father is a judge that's no idle threat. I'm so disappointed. All done." Meilin announced admiring her handy work.

"Thanks, I have some homework I should start. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay" Getting the hint that he wanted to be left alone. Meilin left his room and headed for her own which was just past Syaoran's sisters' rooms.

Her parents were away on business so much that her aunt Yelan Li had given her a room in their home to stay in when her parents were out of town.

She was so board, she could not find anyone to hang out with tonight. As she walked by someone called to her.

"Meilin come have some tea with us" one of Syaoran's sisters called.

"Okay, sure." It was better than doing nothing.

She entered a sitting room that had some couches and a table in the middle. Inside was four brown hair, brown eyed girls sitting around the table with some tea and cupcakes. These girls were Syaoran's sisters Fanren, Fautie, Feimei, and Siefa Li.

"Is little brother alright Meilin" Siefa asked her while handing her a cup of tea.

"Yea he's fine you know how tough he is." She said while taking a sip of her tea.

"I wish there was something we could do to help our poor little brother he is always so sad these days." Fautie said with a heavy sigh.

They all looked down for moment. No one needed to say it. They all knew why Syaoran was always so lonely.

"There really isn't anything we can do. We don't have the power to bypass the elders' decisions." Feimei stated. "Even mother is unwilling to let Syaoran contact Sakura."

"That's why I asked you all hear today." Fanren said with a mischievous look on her face.

They all gave her questioning looks. Fanren and the other sisters were home from college. They were all engaged and would soon be married and leaving home for good. Fanren decided that before they could go they had to help their little brother find happiness again.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch little brother suffer anymore. I've got a plan." Downstairs Syaoran had gotten some cookies from the kitchen and was taking them back to his room to eat while he studied. The doorbell rang as he was passing by. When he opened it he found a fifteen year old boy named Yugi Rae looking for his girlfriend.

"Yugi, I thought you had to study for a test?" Syaoran asked inviting him in. Syaoran had known Yugi since they were little kids and he was one of the few real friends Syaoran had.

"I did but I decided to keep my date with Meilin instead. You know how she can hold a grudge when she gets mad." Yugi explained as they made their way up the stairs.

Meilin had been very upset about him breaking their date. Weighing his options Yugi decided he would rather go out with Meilin and risk the test than to risk Meilin being mad at him. But before they could make it to Meilin's room two pairs of hands reach out from one of the rooms.

"Just the two people we needed." The Li sisters said pulling their brother and his friend into their sitting room.

"Syaoran they're scaring me." Yugi cringed wandering what the infamous Li sisters were up to this time.

They all had a looks on their faces that said mischief was brewing in their minds. Yugi had learned from several times past that the Li sisters had a knack for causing trouble, leaving Syaoran the responsibility to clean up after them. That was usually the point where Meilin would get involved dragging him in with her. His family was very close to the Lis, but while that allowed him to date Meilin it also got him punished along with her, Syaoran, and the sisters more times than he cared to remember when ever their mischief went wrong.

"What are you guys up to now?" Syaoran asked in a bored tone.

When ever his crazy sisters got an idea into their heads it usually got him into trouble.

"Don't be so negative little brother." Feimei said while patting Syaoran on the head.

This earned her a 'don't treat me like a kid' glare that she ignored.

"Especially when we are trying to help you." Siefa added

"Help me with what?" Syaoran asked suspiciously

"We've cone up with a plan to help you with your Japanese heartache." Fautie said giggling.

The word Japanese earned the girls Syaoran's full attention.

"Do you mean Sakura? But the elders still forbid…" Syaoran began but was cut off by an angry Meilin

"Syaoran you can't follow the elders' orders for the rest of your life! You'll be miserable, and then you will make everybody else miserable just like you always do when you're angry!" Meilin yelled

"I don't do that." Syaoran shot back.

"Yes you do." They all said at the same time.

He growled at them in response.

"Anyway just hear what your sisters have to say, and don't worry those old power pusher will never know." Meilin said with confidence.

"Since I don't know what's going on and I don't think I want to know, I'm just going to go home." Yugi said while heading to the door.

"Don't be silly Yugi you happen to play a very important role in all this." Siefa said blocking his way.

The tone in her voice gave Yugi the chills. "What role? Leave me out of this."

"But we need you to be the receiver." Fautie said in a pleading voice. "Our plan won't work with out you."

"The what?" Yugi asked now thoroughly confused

"If Sakura sends anything here it will be intercepted, but if we have her send things to your house no one will ever know." Feimei explained.

"How did I get pulled into this? I don't even know this Sakura person." Yugi reasoned trying desperately to stay out of what he just knew was bound to turn into a bad situation. He had known Syaoran for years and heard about what transpired between him and the infamous Japanese card mistress. Syaoran had been forbidden to see or speak to her ever again and Yugi did not want to even think about the kind of retribution that Syaoran and anyone who helped him would receive if the Li Elders ever found out that order was disobeyed.

"Your Syaoran's best friend you have to help him. Beside if you won't do it for him, do it for me. Sakura is my friend as well and I miss her, please won't you help us." Meilin said to Yugi while giving him huge puppy dog eyes.

'Oh no, not the eyes' Yugi though trying to resist Meilin's charms. But she always got him with the puppy dog eyes. To him Meilin's affections were worth any price.

"Ok I'll help just please don't make that face." Yugi said sighing in defeat.

"Thanks you're the best." Meilin said giving him a hug, which caused him to blush.

"Then it's all settled. Tomorrow Syaoran is going to send a package along with a letter explaining why he hasn't been able to contact her." Fanren explained

"It's a great idea. We'll be elders before the ruling is changed so it's time to take matters into our own hands." Siefa spoke triumphantly with flames all around her, making the others sweat drop.

"Don't you think your sisters are taking your problem a little too personally?" Yugi whispered to Syaoran.

He just gave a light smile in response, his first in almost four years. Right now, Sakura was the only thing on his mind.

'To contact her now would be like choosing her over my family. I have always avoided thinking about it but what if that's what it comes down too, the clan or Sakura what will I do then.'

Syaoran pictured Sakura's smiling face in his mind.

'I'm still in love with her, I can't deny it. I'll write the letter and see what she says. If she still feels the same way about me, I'll have to start giving my future some serious thought.'


	6. First Contact

Hi everyone Starlight and Moonspell are back with the next chapter. Sorry the update took so long. We had disagreements about how the chapter should be. We want to thank all of our reviewers for their support it really makes us feel great when we read your reviews. So keep sending them. Promise the next update will be much sooner.

Chapter 5: First Contact

"Where am I?" The Adult Sakura sat up rubbing her head.

Looking around she found herself in a small but well furnished room. Her husband was no were in sight and the only way out was a door in the corner that was currently locked. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on it. Concentrating her power she tried to force open the door, without luck.

"Don't bother I'm the only one who can open that door." Kenji's voice came from nowhere sounding very arrogant.

"I recognize your voice Kenji. You're the biggest coward I have ever met.

Still using tricks instead of facing your opponent face to face." Sakura yelled to the bodiless voice.

When she didn't get an answer she went to sit in a chair beside the far wall.

'When I get out of here he is going to be sorry.' An angry Sakura thought to her self.

Her face grew worried as another thought crossed her mind. 'I hope the children and Syaoran are alright.'

Syaoran woke up around the same time as Sakura and found himself trapped in similar conditions. He too was unable to open his door.

'Damn, now what?' Syaoran thought looking around the room for another way out. 'I sure hope Sakura is alright.'

Kora who was in another room watched the two captives threw a special mirror.

'The Li clan leader and matriarch what will they do now.' She wondered waving her hand over the image to make it disappear.

Back at the Li home Sagwa, Shang, Shegwa, Ling, Kaido, and Mirei were listening intensively to Kero's story.

"Wow I can not imaging mama and papa being apart for four years. I've never seen them stay apart for more than a day." Shegwa said to no one in particular.

"I never knew there was a time when the elders didn't want them together. I always thought they loved mom." Shang said scratching his head.

"Guys don't interrupt!" Sagwa scolded looking back to Kero. "So what happened next what did they do to get hold of mother?" She asked excitedly

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Kero began again

"The four Li sisters had a plan…scam… and the means to put it into action …"

"Ok, no one's home so it should be safe" Yugi said leading Meilin and Syaoran into his home.

The sisters were at their home so Yelan would not be suspicious. Meilin's parents were on a trip so she didn't have to worry about a cover.

"Did you get the stuff?" Syaoran asked

Yeah but it would have been easier if Meilin hadn't spent the whole day acting like she was in a movie." Yugi complained sitting down next to a floor table.

Meilin had been ducking around trees humming the mission impossible them to herself.

"Hey, at least I was having fun. You were acting like you were afraid of being caught." Meilin said putting a bag on the table.

"Because I am, your family is crazy."

"Focus people" Syaoran interrupted before they could continue. Yugi was probably the only person he knew who would stand up to Meilin once her insane temper took over and the two of them could go on arguing for hours at a time. Opening Meilin's bag Syaoran found it was full of cherry blossom petals just like he asked. From his pocket he pulled out a small red velvet jewelry box.

"So, aren't you going to show us what you got her?" Meilin asked

Shaoran opened the jewelry box to reveal its contents.

"That is beautiful! I didn't know you had such good taste Syaoran." Meilin said clasping her hands together giggling.

"I just hope Sakura likes it. I'll send her this and the letter and hope she doesn't hate me.

Syaoran wrapped the gift up and placed it in a larger box which was filled with the cherry blossom pedals he had sent Yugi and Meilin to collect.

"Don't worry Sakura never hold's a grudge. Besides you two are totally meant to be." Meilin announced confidently laughing in her usual manner.

Yugi and Syaoran just sweat dropped at her. "How do you put up with this?" Syaoran asked.

"What do you mean? I think her fiery personality is her most attractive trait." Yugi smiled making Syaoran shake his head. '…and people say I'm love struck.'

A couple of weeks later back in Japan Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were on their way to Sakura's house to study for an up coming science test. Sakura was explaining her latest encounter with the strange Kenji Takon.

"Dads' on an archeological dig and wont be back until later today. Toya didn't come home last night so it was only me at home this morning which meant I had to cook breakfast and lunch for myself. But I woke up late so I decide to just buy a quick lunch on the way to school today. I went into a store I don't normally use because it was on my way. But when I went to pay for it the clerk said it was taken care of and pointed to the door. There was Kenji telling me a lovely lady should never have to pay for anything. It's kind of weird; he always seems to come out of nowhere. No matter where in the school I am I run in to him, and now he is starting to pop up in all the places I usually hang out and even in places I never even planed on being. I'm beginning to wonder if he's following me or something."

"Sound like he's just another one of your not so secret admirers." Tomoyo said interrupting her friend's ramblings.

Sakura was one of the most popular girls on the cheer leading squad and had tons of guys lining up to ask her out. Though only her close friends knew why she always turned them down.

"I get his intentions but he can't seem to get 'not interested' through his head. Besides he kind of gives me the creeps."

"You're talking about that guy Takon right?' Eriol asked. "What do you find uncomfortable about him?"

"I not exactly sure but I get this chill when ever he's around. He's nice enough when he speaks to me, but like I said he pops up everywhere I go, he follows me to class, he watches me at lunch." Sakura went on.

"Sounds more like a stalker than an admirer." Eriol said blankly

"I think you should do your best to stay away from him Sakura, I don't like him."

"Careful Eriol, you're beginning to sound like Syaoran did when you showed up." Tomoyo observed

"Maybe, but he was mostly right in his suspicions of me."

They arrived at Sakura's home still talking the matter over. When she went to get some tea she ran right into her old crush, Yukito.

"Yukito, what are you doing hear? Where is Big Brother?"

"Neither your father or Toya are home yet. It was your brothers turn to make dinner but he had to stay late at work, so I offered to do it for him." Yukito explained

"Thanks, that's so nice of you." Sakura said while making the tea.

She had long gotten over her crush on him but Yukito was still a great friend, not to mention her guardian Yue in disguise. Because of this Sakura still got a little uncomfortable around Yukito.

Deciding there was nothing left to say Sakura put the tea and some cake on a tray to take to her friends in the living room.

Watching Sakura depart Yukito was suddenly hit by an important recollection. "By the way you got a package today. It's in the hall." Yukito called out to her from the kitchen.

"A package, from whom? I wasn't expecting anything." Sakura yelled back while sitting next to Tomoyo and Eriol who were already pulling out their study tools.

Yukito smiled to himself knowing his next bit of information would get a reaction. "I don't know but the postmarked says it's from Hong Kong."

"Hoe! Hong Kong!"

Without another word Sakura jumped up from where she was and ran into the hall. A moment later she skidded to a halt back at the table and ripped open the package. Inside the box was full of cherry blossom petals as fresh as the day they bloomed.

"These look like they were kept alive and fresh by magic." Eriol said examining one of the petals.

Her heart pounding Sakura reached inside the box and found a smaller box wrapped in a ribbon with a letter attached to it. Inside was a gold pendant in the shape of a crescent moon on a shiny gold chain.

"That's so pretty, and it's real gold too, 24k." Tomoyo said looking the pendant over. "What does the letter say?"

Sakura carefully opened the letter praying it was from who she hoped it was.

Dear Sakura,

Yeah it's me Syaoran. I know it's been a while and there is no excuse but please hear me out. I'm sure your wondering what happened when we lost touch but believe me, I did not want to stop calling you. I can't say I understand their reasons but the elders of my clan have forbidden Meilin and I to have any contact with you or anyone else we met in Japan. Mother says their just sore about loosing the Clow Cards. They've gone to great lengths to stop me from seeing you and up till now I've done what they wanted. Now I can only ask for your forgiveness and hope your feelings have not changed because I know mine haven't. I still love you more than anyone else. The necklace I sent you is part of a set I had specially crafted for us. The two pieces are in the shape of a crescent moon and a star. The crescent moon symbolizes my power so you will think of me, while the matching gold star pendent I have will remind me of you. If you have moved on with your life just send it back and I'll understand, so don't be troubled by it. Please send your reply, whatever it may be, to my friend Yugi's house. This way it won't be intercepted by anyone. His address is printed at the bottom. Meilin and my sisters say hello.

All My Love,

Shaoran Li

Sakura could feel the tears coming to her eyes. While she was still collecting herself Toya and Fujitaka came home.

"What's wrong with her?" Toya asked Tomoyo when he saw the blank expression Sakura wore.

Before she could answer Kero came down stairs looking for snacks. Both Toya and Fujitaka had long found out about him so he did not need to hide from them anymore.

"Hey, were you guys eating cake without me?" Kero yelled but before anyone could answer anybody else Sakura jumped up grabbed Kero and began spinning in circles.

"Yes, yes, yes, he didn't forget about me. He still cares." She sung while dancing around the house making her friends stare.

"What is she so happy about?" Toya asked now officially confused about his sister's bizarre mood swing.

"Sakura's long lost love just sent her a special gift. A secret forbidden romance this is going to be so much fun to film, I'm elated." Tomoyo gushed with stars in her eyes.

"What long lost love." Toya asked but than got angry when he realized whom she was referring too.

Of course it had to be that Chinese brat Li. Toya angrily stomped into the kitchen where and amused Yukito was waiting. Fujitaka simply left the room smiling. His little girl hadn't been the same in years. Now here she was smiling and giggling just like before. What more could a father ask for. He couldn't keep her from growing up, he could only hope for her happiness.

"What are you going to send back to him?" Eriol asked looking over the letter.  
"What" Sakura said snapping out of her song and dance, releasing Kero who fell to the floor week and dizzy.

"Sakura, Syaoran sent you a special gift you have to send him something just as meaningful. Tomoyo said holding the box with the necklace in it.

"Your right, I'll have to buy something after school tomorrow, but I can't afford something as wonderful as a gold pendent, maybe I can make something, and I have to write a letter. What will I say?"

Tomoyo just smiled as her friend commenced to have a panic attack.

Kero just sighed in exasperation. "There she goes again."

That night Sakura went to sleep and woke early. She got ready for school and put her moon pendant on around her neck. It was far too nice to wear with her uniform but she just couldn't resist.

"You're sure up early Sakura." Kero said with a yawn

"I couldn't sleep I just feel so full of energy today. I'll see you later." Sakura yelled before flying out the door.

She skipped downstairs to the breakfast table where her brother and father were already sitting. Toya watched her come down the stairs.

"The monster is up early today that must mean it is going to rain."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll let that one go today." Sakura smiled while Fujitaka put a plate on the table for her. Sakura ate breakfast, put her rollerblades on and headed off to school.

She greeted her friends who were already gathered in class.

"Good morning Sakura. You seem to be more cheery then usual today." Rika observed

"Where did you get the necklace?" Naoko asked pointing to the moon pendent. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah Sakura, where did you get it?" Kenji asked making everyone jump a little at his unexpected appearance.

There was an obvious hint of jealousy in his voice. Ignoring him Sakura explained how Syaoran had sent it to her with a letter explaining the long pause in their communications. Though she did not explain what the reason was.

"So, Syaoran finally got in touch with you again." Takashi asked redundantly

"That's great Sakura, no wonder you seem so happy." Chicharu

"Time out!" Ryou interrupted "Who is it that contacted her that we are all so excited about."

"He is Sakura's special someone. He lives in China." Rika explained to her clueless boyfriend.

"Have you decided what you're going to send him back?" Tomoyo asked

"No not yet but I'm sure I'll know it when I see it."

No one seemed to notice that Kenji had walked off with an angry look in his eye. 'So the little wolf is back in the picture. This is going to make things harder for me.'

He went back to his seat where he had a clear view he could watch the cardmistress from.

He did not notice Eriol was watching him.

'There is defiantly an aura of magic around him. It feels eerily familiar, and there is nothing honorable about his intentions. I better keep an eye on him. ' Eriol thought to himself, as the bell rang for class.

That afternoon Eriol and Tomoyo went with Sakura to find a gift for Syaoran. Kero and Souppy had also come along and were hiding behind Tomoyo's hair. They had been in several shops but had not found the right gift.

Their search led them to Twin Bells the favorite local variety shop. The owner Maki Matsumoto was there to greet them as they came in. While looking around Sakura noticed a display of metal key chains that was new.

"Miss Maki where did you get these from, they weren't here before." Sakura asked looking at the wide variety of assorted colors and shapes.

"They came in yesterday. There are many different shapes in different colors."

Sakura looked through the key chains until two caught her eye. It was a silver design in the shape of a wolf. The wolf had amber colored rhinestones for eyes that almost matched Syaoran's. Next to it was a pink key chain in the shape of a five petal cherry blossom. Sakura picked up the two chains to get a better look at them.

"Tomoyo look what do you think of these." Sakura asked her friend who came to look at what she found.

"I think their perfect." Tomoyo answered

"I agree," Eriol added for the final ok. "Clever but practical and something he can always keep with him without anyone giving it a second thought."

After making her purchase Sakura took the key chains home. She put the wolf on her key ring admiring how in jingled with the keys. She than wrapped the cherry blossom key chain up in a box with the letter she was going to send back to Shaoran.

"So you think you found the right gift?" Kero asked watching her work.

"Sure do. I'm going to keep the wolf and send the cherry blossom to Syaoran in China so when he looks at it he'll think of me. Just like with the necklace he sent." She explained while taping up the box.

"I still don't think the brat is worth the time or effort you give him." Kero said in a huff.

"Well I didn't ask you did I?" Sakura said while puling back from the desk and opening the first draw.

Inside was the bear Syaoran had given her back in fifth grade. Next to it was a picture the two had taken the day she sealed the void card. She took off the moon medallion and put it around the bear's neck before closing the draw back up.

"I'll send the box tomorrow." Sakura said bouncing on her bed and closing her eyes.

She concentrated her energy until the Sakura book floated off of her desk and into her hands. She opened it up and took out the Hope card, which was on top.

"You know Kero if it wasn't for this card I probably would have moved on a long time ago, but because of this card I knew Syaoran would come back to me."

"He's not back yet." Kero observed

"But now I know why. I know it will be hard but elders or no elders I will find a way to see him again."

With that said Sakura drifted off to sleep thinking about the day she would be reunited with her love.


	7. Watching and Waiting

We're back. Just want to give a shout out to all our reviewers.

AngelBlossom

Michiko19hotie

Luna

Iceboltmage

AuroraAngel16

hello person( )

School is out so I promise updates will be coming faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and likely never will.

Chapter 6: Watching and Waiting

It had been about a month since Syaoran sent his package to Sakura. When Yugi called with news Syaoran ran to his place dragging Meilin behind him. He told his mother he was going to Meilin's and she told her parents they were going to Yugi's.

Within twenty minutes of his call to the Li household Yugi's doorbell rang. When he opened the door Syaoran and a half dead Meilin walked in.

"How did you get here so fast? It's a forty-five minute walk from Meilin's house to mine."

"We ran. Where is it?" Syaoran asked referring to the package.

"It's up in my room." Yugi answered watching Syaoran take off up to his room on the third floor. Meilin slowly followed behind breathing heavily.

"Can't breathe, water!" she gasped before collapsing on the floor.

Meilin never did get the hang of long distance running.

Yugi helped Meilin up and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After Meilin cooled down they went up to Yugi's room. Syaron practically pounced on the package when he saw it but now he was hesitant to open it, afraid of what the might find.

"Would you just open it already?" Meilin yelled.

Syaoran had been staring at the box like he was waiting for it to do something amazing. Taking a deep breath Syaoran finally tore open the box.

Syaoran felt his heart sink when he saw the box still contained the spelled cherry blossom petals. They looked untouched.

"It looks like she sent the pendent back?" Yugi said.

"That just can't be." Meilin said in a sad tone of voice.

"I guess I know what her answer is." Syaoran sighed. "After all this time it makes sense she would have moved on with her life."

He reached inside to fish out the pendent box. But when he opened it he did not find the gold crescent moon pendent. Instead he found a cute little pink and gold key chain in the shape of a cherry blossom flower. A letter was attached to the box the keychain was in. Syaoran carefully opened up the letter all the while trying to stay calm.

Dear Syaoran,

Thank you for the wonderful present. I think the pendant looks good on me, it's so beautiful. I've missed you so much, but now I'm so happy. The waiting and the never knowing was hard, but I had faith that no mater what you would come back to me. Although it seems that I will have to work harder to get your family to like me. Still after winning your heart, winning the elders over should be a piece of cake. Just like the card I created for you said hope, we just have to hold on to our hopes as well.

I told everyone about your letter and they all say hello. You might also be interested in hearing that Eriol is back in Tomoeda. Kero says he still wants an apology for all the times you called him a stuffed animal but I think he is glad you wrote. Say hi to Meilin, your sisters, and your friend Yugi for me and tell them I said thank you for all his help.

All My Love,

Sakura Kinomoto.

P.S. I know my gift is not as nice as yours but I hope you like it. I bought one that looks like a wolf to remind me of you. I hope to see you again soon.

"That's so sweet and just like Sakura." Meilin said

She had been reading over his shoulder.

"I told you she was still waiting for you. Now we just have to figure out a way to get you two back together. But how do we sneak you out of the country without the elders finding out."

Shaoran read the letter again while Meilin continued to talk to herself out loud.

For the first time in a long time he felt like he had something to look forward too, finding a way to go to his cherry blossom.

Later that night, Yelan Li made her way to her son's room. She had just been to the main house to visit the elders and wanted to discuss some new family developments with him.

Passing by her daughters' rooms she knew it was only a matter of time before they would all be married and moved out.

Then it would only be her and Syaoran left in the oversized house.

He would probably move out after high school and she would move into the main house with the elders and the other widowed family members.

The girls would be fine, but she often worried that her son would never find happiness. Yelan went into his room only to find him already asleep.

This worried her briefly because Syaoran never went to sleep this early.

Seeing the peaceful look on his face she decided to talk to him in the morning instead of disturbing him now.

Before she left she spotted a pink letter sitting next to his pillow. Figuring it to be just another of the many love letters he received on a daily basis from his female classmates she went to discard it. Picking the letter up, she quickly scanned it.

Her normally calm exterior was instantly replaced by one of utter shock. Her eyes widened in as she read the letter's content.

Regaining her composure she looked over to her son's sleeping form before returning the letter to it place.

"Well no wonder you look so happy." She whispered to his sleeping form before quietly exiting the room.

As she walked down the hall to her own chambers, memories of the young cardmistress Sakura and her son's previous relationship with her came rushing back.

She had not given the matter any though in years. Not since the elders had forbidden Syaoran from seeing the girl ever again.

She remembered…

Syaoran and Meilin had just returned from a trip to Japan. She thought they had just gone to see some old friends, but they had really gone to get Sakura's answer to Syaoran's love confession.

Once he returned to Hong Kong the two continued to correspond for several months, until the elders got wind of what was really going on.

**Flashback Begins**

A twelve year old Syaoran was called before the elders. The elders sat behind a large table facing the same direction. The elders were all old retired members of the family over sixty years old. In the middle sat the head elder behind a raised platform.

The large hall they were in was dark with only a few lamps along the wall providing little if any light and creating a slightly eerie feeling. The only way in or out appeared to be two large metal doors that went from ceiling to floor.

The door was open a crack revealing some curious eyes, various family members including Meilin were peeking in to see what kind of trouble their cousin was in. In the middle of the table setting was the head elder, the oldest living member of the family. He was an old man of ninety-two, but when he spoke people listened. It was he who spoke today in an old sounding but strong voice.

"Syaoran, as the only son of the former clan leader you are to be the next head of the family. Because of this we have always had high expectations of you and up till now you have never disappointed us.

But the results of your latest mission have left a lot to be desired.

We sent you to Japan to retrieve the Clow Cards for the clan.

However not only did you fail Yue's judgment and loose the cards to some Japanese girl but we now know that you are involved in some kind of romantic relationship with this girl. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Syaoran looked the elder strait in the eye with his famous glare before speaking.

"There is nothing to say. Sakura was able to defeat Yue so she won mastership of the cards. As for our relationship, I did not go there expecting to fall in love with someone it just happened.

I know she feels the same way, she loves me as well, and that's all that matters. My private life is none of your business so it does not need your approval."

"Ooohhh, he's going to get it now!" One of the spying kids whispered to the others.

"Your private life is very much our business because it directly affects the future of the main branch of the family and the clan as a whole." Another of the elders said

"This can be considered betrayal. You could loose your spot as the next clan leader. Is that what you want?" one of the female elders asked him.

"No, of course not, the clan has always been important to me and always will be." Syaoran spoke in his own defense with a stern look on his face.

"But I am warning you now. If you force me to choose between the clan and Sakura, I will choose Sakura. So don't make it come to that."

Some startled gasp came from both the elders and the clan members who were spying through the door.

"We will not allow that, so do not attempt to threaten us." The head elder spoke, clearly angered by Syaoran's statement.

"As of right now you are forbidden to have any contact with that girl or any others you met while in Japan. This goes for Meilin has well. You are never to see or speak to that girl again!"

"You can't tell me who I can or can't see!" Syaoran yelled back but before he could continue he was silenced by his mother's hand being placed on his shoulder.

She bowed to the elders before walking out pulling Syaoran with her.

The clansmen who were peeking in through the door scattered when the two left the elder's chambers.

"With all due respect mother I will not obey the elder's orders on this matter."

Yelan looked down to her son before speaking.

"Yes you will, for right now. When you are grown you are free to do what you want, but right now both you and Meilin will do as you are told." She said before walking away from him.

**Flashback Ends**

The matter was never discussed by anyone again. Yelan had hoped that over time Syaoran would forget about Sakura. After all what do twelve year olds really know about love? But his feelings never wavered once and that letter was bound to only be the first step.

For the first time in her life Yelan Li felt scared.

The letter was the only proof she needed to know her son would go through with his threat, that he would leave his family to start a new one with that girl.

"It feels like my son is being taken from me. I almost feel a little jealous of her." Yelan said to herself.

As a member of the Li Clan Yelan knew she should stop this before it could continue. But as a mother intervening felt wrong. For now she would do nothing. She was worried, but also curious about what would happen next.

'In the end it is your decision Syaoran, so I will let you decide how to live your life so that you don't have any regrets.'


	8. The Power of the Cardmistress

The FicChicks2 are back with chapter 7. Leave reviews to let us know how we are doing.

Chapter 7: The Power of the Cardmistress

Sakura Kinomoto skipped to her next class humming to herself. The moon pendent bounced up and down as she walked into her class greeting her friends.

"Ok everyone settle down." The geography teacher said walking in signaling everyone into his or her seats.

"Today we are starting our foreign lands project. You must pick a foreign country and write a report about the customs of the people there and a brief history. Finally you must make a short presentation to the class about your findings.

I will pass a paper around the room where you will write your name and the country you want to research. If you see someone has already picked the country you were going to then pick something else. If you can't think of one, I will pick a county for you. This project which will count as 25 of your grade so I advise you to do it, and do it well.

The paper was passed down the first row where Sakura sat. When the list came to her she prayed none of the three people ahead of her picked the country she wanted. She crossed her fingers while reading off the list.

America,

Spain,

India,

Breathing a sigh of relief Sakura wrote her choice down. This project fit in perfectly with the research she wanted to do anyway.

Sakura Kinomoto: China

Passing on the list Sakura turned to Tomoyo who was whispering to her.

"What did you pick Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

"China of course." Sakura answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I'm going to get Syaoran's family to like me than I need to understand everything I can about their customs and way of life."

"Sounds like a plan." Tomoyo smiled at her friends determined look. "Do you want to go to the library after school and start our projects? Eriol is busy so it can be just the two of us."

"Sure, the coach is sick so cheer practice was canceled. I have all day to kill. We can turn it into a girl's night out, even though we're only studying."

Kenji who had been eavesdropping saw this as a perfect opportunity. He went strait home after school to make his plan.

Kenji lived in a small high rise apartment with his father. It was poorly furnished but suited their purposes just fine. Walking in the door he saw his father sitting at a desk looking over several old looking scrolls.

Kenji's father Jiao Cheng was a tall, imposing man with black hair, brown eyes and a scar running diagonally across his face.

"Your home early." Jiao said flatly not looking up from his work.

Kenji looked over to his father scanning the man's scared face. At school he was Kenji Takon but his real name was Kenji Cheng. The two of them had been sent by the elders of their clan to spy on the cardmistress, not because of her power but because of her connection with their arch enemies the Lis.

The Lis and the Cheng families had been at war since before there was a China, and this magical war continued to this very day, but in secret.

A fortune one of the elders of the Cheng clan had performed showed that the cardmistress Sakura Kinomoto and the Li clan's next leader Syaoran Li had an intertwined destiny. Kenji and his father were sent to see just what the girl's connection was to the Li clan heir.

Kenji had discovered that they in fact had some kind of long distance romantic relationship, one that was apparently forbidden.

After this information had been discovered Kenji was ordered to seduce her so that she would come to their side. His father figured Syaoran Li would never be able to fight against the girl he loved. He had defied the will of his clan for her. She would be the perfect weapon, for she was his ultimate weakness. But before any serious moves were made they had to assess the girl's power.

"Where is the girl?" Jiao asked his son final looking up.

"She is going to the library today with her friend. Clow's reincarnation will not be present." Kenji answered putting his back pack down by the door.

"Good, you know what to do." Jiao said sliding a summoning scroll over to his son.

Their family's main ability was a power called beast summoning. Different spells turned various objects into spirit beast. Monsters they could use to do their bidding.

Picking up the scroll Kenji turned and left without a word.

Jiao walked over to a mirror examining his wound. Memories of how he had acquired the scare that now traced across his face flooded his thoughts.

His son had been about eight months old when the clan elders received the news. Yelan Li the wife of the Li clan leader had finally giving birth to a son. The Li clan had its next leader, which was of course unacceptable. He along with twenty other Cheng clan family members had been sent to assassinate the baby who had been named Syaoran. The assassination was carefully planed because they would be attacking the main house which was no easy task.

They had managed to get into the house undetected but where discovered by a female who had been in the kitchen for a late night snack. They killed her but not before she had alerted the house to their presence. A fight soon broke out and in the confusion Jiao managed to sneak to the infant's room.

Jiao pulled out a dagger and made his way to the crib where the baby slept. Then out of no where several containers of baby powder hit him from behind. Turning he sees four little girls run past him and stand in front of a crib. The Li's famous seven year old quadruplets now stood between him and the baby.

"You stay away from our brother." One of the girls said while throwing a rubber ducky at him.

Jiao swatted away this and an assortment of other object that come flying at him. Fanren, Fautie, Feimei, and Siefa were doing their best to keep him away from the crib, throwing everything from toys to dippers at him. All the noise woke the baby who was now crying loudly.

While the other girls continued to toss the contents of the nursery at the attacker, Fanren pulled her little brother out of the crib, soothing him to stop his crying.

"It's ok Syaoran we won't let him hurt you." The seven year old said in a shaky but soothing voice.

"Do you four really think you can protect him from me?" Jiao asked advancing on the five children.

The girls were out of things to throw and soon found themselves backed in a corner.

"How covenant is this. I get to kill five Li heirs in one day." He laughed while materializing a sword in his hand.

Just then an arrow flew by just missing him. Turning around he saw Yelan Li holding a bow with another arrow ready to strike. Next to her was her husband, the current leader of the Li clan, Haru Li.

Yelan quickly took the children out of the room leaving Haru and Jiao alone. The two fought a long and difficult sword battle. During the battle Jiao tripped on a wolf shaped stuffed animal giving Haru the opening he needed. His sword swung toward Jiao's head intending to finish him off. Jiao managed to doge it just enough to avoid being decapitated but was slashed across the length of his face.

While holding one hand to his bleeding wound Jiao continued to fight. A scream from down the hall distracted Haru for just a second and gave Jiao the opening he needed to land a fatal blow to his opponent's chest. He then headed for the window where he made his escape. Out of the twenty men that went in only three made it out, but at least several of the Li's including the leader went with them.

"I failed to kill the boy back then. So now I will use the one person he cares for to kill him now." Jiao said with an evil grin forming on his face.

"Sakura" Tomoyo called walking up to her best friend. "Did you find the book you needed?"

"Sure did, how about you?"

"I think I have every book on France available. Let's go to my place. We can look for more info on line and get something to eat. Plus my mom would love to see you." Tomoyo said while they checked out their books.

"Great, let's go." Sakura said hooking arms with Tomoyo and heading for the door.

"Hi Sakura" Kenji said jumping out of nowhere.

"Takon, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked a little uncomfortable about his sudden appearance.

"Studying, the same as you, and I told you to call me Kenji."

Tomoyo just glared at the intruder. She didn't like Kenji Takon and she didn't like being completely ignored ether.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me tomorrow." Kenji asked putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Removing his arm she kindly denied his offer, putting a hand around the moon shaped pendant Syaoran had given her.

"Why do you always hold that pendant every time you say no to me?" Kenji asked sounding more annoyed than hurt.

"I've told you before it's a special gift from me boyfriend in China."

"Oh yeah, that long distance relationship your in. But really, you were in fourth grade when you meet and in sixth grade when you got together."

"What's your point?" Sakura asked getting a little annoyed with Kenji constantly hitting on her.

"My point is you were just kids. What do grade school kids really know about love?"

"Plenty, you don't need to be an adult to understand what love is." Sakura explained in a sincere tone.

"You tell him Sakura." Tomoyo cheered and clapped at her best friend's speech. "Now if you don't mind we have to be going.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down the library stairs.

Kenji watched them leave knowing exactly which roads they would take. His father only saw Sakura as a potential weapon if they could bring her into the family. Kenji had to admit he would not mind winning over her affections. She was a good looking girl. Her hair, her eyes, her curves, he liked the whole package. Her magic was just a bonus, a bonus he was about to test.

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home through the park. Tomoyo was complaining about how rude Kenji was and how he couldn't seem to take a hint. Sakura however was thinking about her latest encounter with Kenji Takon, something about what he said was bothering her.

How did he know when she met Syaoran and confessed her love to him? She was sure she had never told Kenji when or how she met Syaoran. How did he always seem to know so much about her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a strong magical aura reached her senses. Sakura stopped walking and began to look around trying to discover the source of the power she was sensing. It wasn't like any of the Sakura Cards. Eriol, Yue, Kero, Syaoran, Miss Mizuki, it did not feel like any of them and they were the only magic users she knew to have ever been in the area, but this was something different.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked noticing her friend's strange behavior.

Sakura ran off in the direction of the aura without answering Tomoyo's question.

The source of the magic was coming from King Penguin Park, which was eerily deserted. A noise to the left alerted her to the presence she was looking for.

Next to the King Penguin slide was a bull, but it was not a normal one. It was almost as big as the slide with horns coming out not only from his head but all along its neck and back. Its eyes glowed red and it was breathing a gas from its nose that was withering the grass around its hooves. Before Sakura can even begin to contemplate what this strange creature might be, it charged at her.

"Hoe!" she yelled, and back flipped out of the way.

Before the bull turned to make another charge Sakura pulled out her star key.

Ever since the Void incident she kept her cards and staff with her. She was the cardmistress and her cards were a part of who she was.

She called out her staff and used Jump to get out of the way just in time. To her surprise the bull rolled itself into a spike ball and charged again. A deep trench was dug as the creature moved along the ground. Still using Jump Sakura jumped to the top of the nearby swing set.

"What are you?" The question was geared toward the bull although she was talking to herself.

Still rolling like a spiked ball the bull charged into the swings smashing them.

"Fly" Sakura shouted as wings sprouted from her back lifting her in the air.

The bull roared loudly, displeased that its target was now out of reach.

"Wood" Sakura called on the wood card. It encircled the beast lifting it in the air. Branches wrapped around its legs and torso immobilized it. Sakura hoped that by capturing it she could figure out what it was.

"Sakura what happened?"

Sakura turned to see Tomoyo come out of the bushes with her camera already filming.

"What is that?" Tomoyo asked wondering what and where this strange creature came from.

She was circling the creature trying to get a better look at it with her camera while Sakura was left wondering where Tomoyo had pulled the camcorder from.

Before anyone's questions could be answered a loud cracking sound was herd by the girls. The bull used its toxic breath to wither Wood and break free.

Injured, Wood retreated back to its master returning to its card form. Free of its binds the bull charged at a new target.

Unable to out run the monster Tomoyo stared frozen in place from fear.

Without a second thought Sakura pulled out an attack card. Saving Tomoyo was more important than figuring out what that thing was.

"Arrow" Sakura's staff transformed into a pink bow with the star symbol on the hand holds. When she pulled back the string an arrow appeared, focusing on her target she fired.

The arrow shot from the bow and hit the Bull right in the back of the head. Then something unexpected happened. Instead of collapsing to the ground as expected the creature seemed to dissolve into paper. Shredded paper flew up in the air before falling to the ground.

Sakura landed and recalled fly before running up to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo are you all right?" Sakura asked embracing her friend.

"I'm fine. I guess all that training you've done with Yue and Eriol really paid off."

Tomoyo bent down and picked up some of the paper shreds from the ground.

"What was this?" Tomoyo asked looking it over.

It seemed to be plain ordinary paper.

"I don't know." Was the only answer Sakura could come up with as she watched the paper blow away in the wind.

Kenji who was watching from close by smiled before walking away.

"You did well Sakura. Father will be pleased."

His father wanted him to test Sakura's power. She had easily defeated a high level spirit animal. Yes the cardmistress would be a worthy edition to the Cheng clan.

Sakura Kinomoto was a shy friendly girl. But as the cardmistress, she was a fierce sorceress.

"What an interesting girl. Oh yeah, I like her, and I can't wait to make her all mine." Kenji smiled before disappearing into the shadows.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion

**The Present **

"Put it on pause Kero! Ling said interrupting the story. Back in the present Sagwa, Shang, Shegwa, Ling, Kaido, and Mirei were finding the latest part of Kero's tale a little more than hard to swallow.

"Your telling us that are parents are the leaders of one side of a secret magical war that been going on for centuries."Shang asked not only confused but more worried than ever about his parents.

They of course knew the about the Li clans magical lineage but had no idea any of that there was another family out there who was working against theirs.

Kero paused for a moment. All this reminiscing was making him tired

"Yes, your parents made a priority of shielding you from any of it. I did not know much about any of it until Sakura married into the clan. Only than did we really understand everything that happened before."

"Are our parents a part of it?" Kaido asked wondering if his parents were hiding things from him too.

"Yes, both the Hiiragizawas and the Raes are part of the Li clan and have played their parts in various situations.

"But you said the magic you smelled was from a long time ago." Mirei said wondering what Kero had meant.

"Because we thought Kenji's branch of the Cheng family was long gone. So I can't understand why it smells like him. I'm telling you this story because if your going to help Yue and me find Sakura and Syaoran you have to know what happened before and who you're up against."

"Now if you will let me continue." Kero picked up his story where he left off.

**The Past**

Sakura went home to tell Kero about the creature that had attacked her. Unable to come up with any answers she went to bed with a restless mind. That night a dream disturbed her sleep.

She was in an old building that looked abandoned. Old crates and metal barrels dotted the floor. Several of the windows were broken and the light bulbs hung dimly from the ceiling. She took a few steps forward to better examine the empty warehouse. A person standing in the shadows caught her eye.

"Who's there?" She yelled grasping her star key.

The figure turned toward her, his face still hidden in the shadows. But when he walked toward her flames shot up between them keeping them apart.

Sakura backed up against the nearest wall, she was trapped and the fire was getting closer. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as the intense heat drew closer licking at her body.

"Sakura"

Hearing her name Sakura jumped out of bed, sweat dripping down her face.

Kero looked down at Sakura worry written all over his face. "Sakura, what's wrong you were screaming in your sleep."

Before she could answer the door opened and an annoyed looking Toya poked his head in.

"Hey Monster, what is all the yelling about?" Toya asked coming in.

Glaring daggers at her older brother who still called her by that horrid nickname she picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his head.

"I am not a monster! Get out there is no school today so I can sleep in if I want." Sakura yelled wanting to be left alone with her thoughts.

Kero just shook his head at the siblings usual fighting. He figured they would have grown out of this by now, but they haven't.

"Excuse me. I didn't want to come up here but dad figured you might want this" Toya said holding up a letter.

"It came yesterday but I figured it wasn't important enough for a rush delivery. It's from your Chinese boyfriend."

"Give me that!" In a flash Sakura jumped out of bed snatched the letter and stomped on her brother's foot, making him grown in pain.

"Monster" he added before limping out the door.

"I'm not a monster." Sakura yelled back sticking her tong out at the door.

"Oh yeah, you two are real mature." Kero said shaking his head.

The letter writing had been going back and forth for a while now so Sakura always looked forward to the day the next letter arrived.

Completely forgetting her dream she sat back on the bed and opened the letter.

Dear Sakura,

I have some good news about spring break. My class is going on a two week trip to India for a cultural exchange. My mother thinks I'm going but my sisters are going to buy plane tickets so I can come to Japan to see you instead. Meilin and Yugi are going to come with me. The date and time of the planes arrival is listed below, see you soon.

Love Syaoran

Sakura's heart began to race has she read the letter.

It was the shortest one he ever sent but it was by far the best letter ever.

"So what does the kid have to say today?" Kero asked flying over to look at the letter.

"Kero it's the best news ever." Sakura yelled grabbing Kero and spinning around in circles.

While Kero nursed his nausea Sakura grabbed her cell phone and pushed one on the speed dial. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Tomoyo, guess what!"

Days later in china Syaoran was preparing for his trip when someone knocked at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked as the door opened

"Mother, I did not know it was you." He said standing up.

"The driver is here, are you ready to go?" Yelan asked walking in.

"Yes"

"Good, here take this with you." Yelan said handing him a new credit card.

"What's this for?" Syaoran asked confused by his mother's generous gesture.

She never gave him money outside of his allowance.

Yelan looked at him and smiled before answering.

"You will be there for her birthday won't you? I expect you to buy Sakura something nice."

Syaoran just stared as his mother walked out of the room.

"I'm your mother I know everything." She stated as she left her confused son to finish packing.

Outside a limo was waiting for its passengers. Climbing in Syaoran was met by his sisters who were going to see him off.  
"Did mom say something to you too?" Fautie asked

"Yeah, how did she know?" Syaoran was asking himself more than his sisters.

"Who knows, the women runs our lives." Feimei shrugged it off.

"At least she seems to approve." Siefa said hopping to comfort her poor stressed out little brother.

The next stop for them was Meilin's house. Yugi had arrived earlier to wait with her. Sitting on the couch he watched Meilin pace back and forth.

She had prepared all her luggage last night and was impatiently waiting for Syaoran to come pick them up.

"What is taking them so long?"

"Calm down Meilin they'll get here when they get here." Yugi reasoned. All her pacing was making him dizzy.

"I hate waiting."

"You sure are egger to go on this trip Meilin." A man with black hair red eyes and glasses walked in addressing the two teens.

"Yeah, you know how I love to visit other countries." Meilin turned away so she could not see into the man's eyes.

She hated lying to her father but she could not tell her parents where she was really going.

After all, both she and Syaoran were deliberately disobeying the elders orders by even writing letters to Sakura, never mind visiting her when they were suppose to be on a class trip.

A horn signaled the arrival of the limo that was to take them to the air port. Kissing her father goodbye Meilin and Yugi left with the others for the airport.

In Tomoeda it was the last day of school before spring break so everyone was egger to leave, but none as badly as Sakura. For Sakura every minuet that passed felt like an hour. She hardly heard a word any of her teachers said as she waited for school to let out.

Syaoran was coming and every minute she spent in school felt like a minute she should have spent getting ready.

When the bell finally did ring Sakura was the first one out of class. She raced to her locker to drop her stuff off. Syaoran's plane did not arrive for another two hours but she wanted to go home and change.

Tomoyo and Eriol were to meet her at the front gate, but before she could get there Kenji jumped out in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, you're in luck I've got two tickets to the spring festival and I've decided to let you go with me." He said taking her hands in his.

"Kenji I've told you before I don't like you that way." Sakura said pulling away from him.

"Come on Sakura, haven't I worn you down even a little?" Kenji asked in a flirtatious tone.

"No but I'm sure you've worn out her patience." Eriol said walking up and stepping in between them.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion Hiiragizawa." Kenji said balling his fist at Eriol. Eriol seemed to always be getting in the way lately when he tried to talk to Sakura.

"That's ok you can have it anyway." Eriol said with his usual smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go meet a friend of ours."

Pulling Sakura with him Eriol left a very angry Kenji standing in the hall.

Once they were far enough away Sakura turned to Eriol.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I owe it to my cute little descendant to protect you from the advances of unworthy men in his place." Eriol said with a smug tone, making Sakura sweat drop.

"Hey you two what took so long?" Tomoyo called running up to great them.

"Come on Sakura I made a new dress for you to wear to the airport." Tomoyo exclaimed dragging Sakura off.

"Let's go change at my house. Eriol hurry up or we'll leave you behind." She yelled back to him.

"Anything you say Tomoyo darling." Eriol said walking behind the two girls.

"Hey I told you to stop calling me that. If you keep it up people are going to start thinking we're dating or something." Tomoyo complained a slight blush forming on her face.

"So what's the problem?" Eriol asked as if he was confused.

Tomoyo decided to quit while she was ahead, thankful that Sakura was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice how red she was.

Tomoyo always felt like she was calm and in control of any situation, except when Eriol was around.

The party of three went to Tomoyo's house to change. Tomoyo even gave Eriol something to wear so he would not be the only one in a school uniform. Sakura wondered when Tomoyo had made clothes for Eriol but did not have time to dwell upon it.

Tomoyo had her body guards drive them to the airport. They arrived just ten minutes before the plane was scheduled to land. They walked around the terminal trying to find where they needed to be.

With every step she took Sakura became more and more nervous. So much time had passed since she last saw Syaoran and she had changed so much. She knew Syaoran liked her for the person she was but now that they were older she had to wonder if he would find her physically attractive. Tomoyo was always telling her how cute she was but what if that wasn't good enough anymore. At 5'4 she was no runway super model in her own opinion. Although had Sakura been outside her own head she would have notice Tomoyo's dress, a tight fitting, one piece, sleeveless, pink dress that stopped above the knee was grabbing attention as she walked. The stares were not directed at the dress but rather the person wearing it.

A voice came over the loudspeaker giving them the information they needed.

"Flight 124 from Chicago will begin unloading in 4 minutes at gate 3."

"Flight 336 from Hong Kong is now unloading at gate 7."

"That's them!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran ahead banishing her fears to the back of her mind.

Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled to each other before following at a much slower pace.

Up ahead at gate 7…

"Why did it take so long to get off the plane? It landed 15 minuets ago!" Meilin complained as she Syaoran and Yugi walked off the plane and into the terminal.

"Relax Meilin it wasn't that long." Yugi said trying to calm his girlfriend down but with little success.

Syaoran turned away from the two when he sensed a familiar aura. Turning around emerald eyes meet with amber for the first time in four years.

For a few seconds the two just stood staring at each other. The world around them seems to blur so that there was only the two of them left. Without warning Sakura rushes over and throws her arms around Syaoran who drops his carry on bag in order to hold her.

"You're here it's you, you're really here." Sakura said while tears ran down her face.  
Syaoran did not answer, he just held her to be sure he was not just having another dream. Neither one seemed to notice the people around them staring or Tomoyo taping them.

"Cute" Tomoyo giggled while filming every moment she could.

This was her first S&S moment in four years this film would be priceless.

"You haven't changed." Meilin said walking up to Tomoyo.

The two girls shared an enthusiastic hug before turning to the boy behind her.

"Tomoyo, this is my boy friend Yugi Rae. Yugi, this is my camera happy friend Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot." Yugi said shaking her hand.

"Same here and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa the trouble maker."

"Former trouble maker if you please. I am also Tomoyo's future boyfriend." Eriol corrected.

"Don't say things that aren't true." Tomoyo scolded. Wondering why in the world Eriol would say such a thing.

Eriol was always saying things that embarrassed her lately especially because she was not so sure he was just joking around anymore.

"I remember you Eriol." Meilin said thinking back.

"Syaoran told me all about you and all the trouble you caused for Sakura and him.

"Hey, why don't we finish this 'get to know each other' session at my house over a cup of tea?" Tomoyo suggested

"Great we just have to pick up our bags and arrange a hotel." Meilin began but Tomoyo cut her off.

"Hotel! I don't think so; you guys will all stay at my house. Now follow me." Tomoyo ordered as they all walked away.

"Hey guys everyone is leaving." Yugi called back over his shoulder to Syaoran and Sakura who were still off in their own little world.

The two finally released each other and looked around only to find all their friends gone.

"Hey wait up." Sakura yelled grabbing Syaoran's hand and running after everyone.

Once they were at Tomoyo's they spent their time eating sweats and catching up. Before too long a familiar Osaka accent interrupted them.

"Hey what happened I thought you guys were going to pick us up at Eriol's place when you got back from the airport?" Kero yelled flying in through Tomoyo's window with Souppy.

The tow guardian beast grew tired of waiting to be remembered and flew from Eriol's house to Tomoyo's house on their own.

"Kid" Kero yelled flying over to Syaoran and hugged his cheek.

"I missed you."

"Brat, you're here too." Kero yelled grabbing Meilin's face.

His look of joy was soon replaced by one of horror when he looked at the table.

"Hey, you guys were eating cake without me!" Kero yelled horrified at the fact that Sakura would not only forget him but ate cake without him.

"One track mind to go with a greedy appetite." Meilin complained.

"Is that really Keroberous guardian beast of the seal?" Yugi asked pointing to the yellow flying toy.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first ether." Syaoran nodded.

"Kero, get your paws out of the frosting." Sakura yelled pulling Kero by the tail to get him off the cake.

"But I'm hungry." He wined.

"Kero can be such a fool." Souppy said sipping some tea from a tiny cup Tomoyo had given him.

Later that night Eriol and Souppy went home while Tomoyo helped Meilin and Yugi settle in. Wanting to be alone for awhile Syaoran offered to walk Sakura home.

They took a short cut through the park. It was the beginning of spring so the air was still a bit crisp. The sun was setting and the street lights had flickered to life.

They walked side by side silently so far. It was frustrating, they were finally together again but nether knew what to say now that they were face to face. Syaoran looked at the cherry blossom trees and decide to break the silence.

"The trees look like they're just about ready to bloom. Right in time for your sweet sixteen next week."

"Yeah, I've barely paid any attention to the trees or my birthday this year so I didn't really notice." Sakura answered somewhat distracted.

She had been considering some things while they walked and decided to take a chance.

"Hey, I know this cute little spot by the lake. Would you come with me to watch the sun set?"

Syaoran just nodded and blushed as Sakura took his hand and pulled him along with her.

Sakura led Syaoran to a small lake that was in a secluded section of the park.

It was set back away from the main road so Sakura might never have found it if she had not passed over it one time while playing with the fly card.

The spot was surrounded by trees and the sunset painted a rainbow of colors that were brilliantly reflected off the lakes surface.

Syaoran did not know it but Sakura had planned to get him alone here since she received the letter saying he was coming.

She took extra care to make sure Tomoyo and her camera had not followed them.

The weather seemed to know what Sakura was up to and offered up a clear sky for her. Every piece of her plan had gone perfect, but now came the hard part.

"See, isn't it beautiful? The sun set reflects right off the lake." She said.

"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you." Syaoran said looking into Sakura eyes, making her blush and look up at him.

"I'm so happy you came back."

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

The two looked deeply into each others eyes. Sakura heart was racing but it was now or never. He was taller than her so she had to stand on her tip toes while he bent down a little.

It was a first for both of them something they had saved for one and other.

The kiss was short but deep their arms wrapped around each other with a silent promise to never let go.

While they kissed Sakura's star circle appeared beneath them.

They broke apart when a bright light shot up around them forming a new Sakura card that floated down to its' bemused master. She had not been expecting that.

Sakura smiled looking over the card. It had two birds on it with their claws intertwined around each other. A rope was wrapped around them with each holding one end in their beaks. The two birds almost appeared to be on fire their white collared eyes standing out against the pink card. Its' name printed in English at the bottom.

"What does it say?" Syaoran asked looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"The Love card." Sakura answered smiling at him

"What are these birds?"

"They are phoenix. It's a legendary bird whose feathers burn like fire. It's a symbol of eternity because the phoenix never really dies. At the end of its life span it burns itself alive to be reborn again from its own ashes." Syaoran explained.

"… a symbol of eternity." Sakura whispered more to herself than to Syaoran

The two did not know that someone had been watching them from underneath a nearby bush.

"So cute!" Tomoyo giggled while she filmed them.

She had promised Sakura not to spy, but how could she resist.

After making it look like they left Eriol and Souppy doubled back so they could all follow Sakura and Syaoran.

"It seems that Sakura's emotional state is the key to making new cards." Eriol observed.

"I never knew Syaoran could be so romantic." Meilin laughed.

"Guys we shouldn't be spying like this. We're totally evading their privacy. Syaoran is going to kill us." Yugi said trying to convince the others to leave Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"That brat had better not do anything to make Sakura cry." Kero growled.

"After putting up with you for so long how could anything upset the cardmistress?" Souppy said making Kero fume with anger.

None of them noticed yet another pair of eyes watching from the top of a tree.

"I'll show them a symbol of eternity." Kenji said concentrating on a spell scroll.

He had been waiting for Sakura knowing she would eventually come home through the park. He was surprised by her company buy could not let an opportunity like this pass. Here was the Li clan heir alone and away from any help.

Sakura and Syaoran both turned when the lake water began to turn up. Steam began to form creating a large hissing sound. Suddenly a serpent made of water shot out of the lake.

'That's one of the Cheng clan's spirit animals. But what's it doing here? Did they follow me?' Syaoran thought to himself.

Meilin and Yugi looked at each other both wondering the same thing Syaoran was. Not knowing what Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, and Souppy did, that this was the second such monster to appear.

Syaoran's thoughts were cut short when the snake spit a brown liquid at them. Sakura and Syaoran jumped out of the way just in time. The ground they were just standing on dissolved when the liquid hit.

"Acid, don't let that stuff touch you!" Syaoran yelled over to Sakura.

They had dodged separate directions and were now standing apart.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sakura yelled back

The snake attacked Syaoran again and again not giving him any time to do anything but dodge. One shot missed and dissolved the bush the others were hiding behind. Eriol put up a barrier to protect them from being hurt. However that did not stop Syaoran from seeing them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He yelled glaring at them, while still running from the snake.

Meilin tried to lie in a lame attempt to avoid her cousin's wrath. She was more afraid of him then the snake right now.

"We're not here. We are just a product of your over stressed imagination." She said while they all nodded holding branches in front of them selves.

"The hell you are, you lousy snoops!" Syaoran yelled.

The water snake was completely focused on Syaoran ignoring Sakura completely.

'It's just like that bull that attacked me that day in the park, except it's made of water. Wait, if it's made of water than maybe I can defeat it the same way I did the watery card.'

"Release" Sakura summoned her star staff.

"Freeze!" Sakura yelled pulling out the card and brining her staff down releasing the spirit.

The whale like creature flew into the snake freezing it instantly.

"Nice ice sculpture cherry blossom." Syaoran said smiling at Sakura's handy work.

"Thanks, now let's melt it." Sakura said pulling out the Firey card and using it to melt the snake away.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked running over to Syaoran

"Yeah"

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking to the lake the snake appeared from.

"It was a spirit animal. It's a special technique used by a powerful magical family that is at rivalry with my own. But I don't know what one is dong here." Syaoran explained a little morbidly.

He always knew he would eventually have to tell Sakura more about his family but he didn't want her to be dragged into things like this.

"What do you mean by rivalry?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's a long story. But before we talk more about snakes in the water I'm going to deal with some snakes in the grass." Syaoran turned glaring at Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Yugi, Souppy, and Kero who were trying to sneak away in the confusion.

"Ahh" they all yelled as they turned and ran while Syaoran gave chase, leaving Sakura with her thoughts.

'What does Syaoran know that I don't? This snake and that bull must be connected but who's pulling the strings and what does it have to do with his family?'

She shook off her indecisions. No one was going to scare her off.

'What ever it is I'll just have to do my best, for Syaoran.' Sakura thought as she watched her friends run away from her boyfriend.

Sakura looked up at the now star light sky, praying her invincible spell would continue to protect her and the people she loved. "I'm sure I'll be all right."

A few feet away Kenji walked off disappearing into the darkness. "Next time Li."


	10. Promises and Blessings

The FicChicks here, the next chapter is here sorry for the wait. Be sure to check out our new story _**Star of Hope**_ a CCS fairy tail.

In the episode Sakura's great-grandfather was in they never said his name. So I went flipping threw the manga and found his character profile. His name is Masaki Amamiya president of the Amamiya Corporation. I was so happy when I found his name. In the ruff draft I was calling him Sir Amamiya when he talked.

Disclaimer: We do not own Card Captor Sakura. This story is just my version of what could have happened next.

School is starting so updates may take more time but we promise they won't stop.

Chapter 9: Promises and Blessings

It was April 1st and spring break for Tomoeda High.

Without school to worry about for another week Sakura's great grandfather decided to celebrate her birthday at his estate.

All of Sakura's friends from school were there along with all of her extended family from her mother's side. It would be the first time Sakura met many of them.

Her great-grandfather and Sonomi Daidouji arranged all of it. Masaki Amamiya wanted everyone to know Nadeshiko's children.

This was exciting for Sakura because her father did not have any family and it was a way to get to know her mother. The party was semi formal and Sakura spent most of the night getting to know the Amamiya family.

At the party Sakura was sitting at a table with her friends, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Yugi, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Masaya, and Ryou.

"So Sakura are you enjoying your sweet 16?" Tomoyo asked walking around with her camera.

"Hey do you know why a girls 16th birthday is so special?" Takashi asked stepping in front of the camera.

"Back in France during the middle ages when a maiden became 16 she would leave home on a journey to find herself a husband. She would wear honey scented perfume so that all the men she passed would know she was eligible for marriage. So they started calling it a sweet 16 because of the sweet scent the perfume gave off."

"Really?" Sakura asked wondering if she should have worn honey scented perfume.

"It's true Sakura." Eriol said joining in.

"In fact the practice was adopted by England during the renaissance period and continued until the First World War."

"That's right." Takashi said picking up the story.

"After that the feminist began to boycott the practice and…"

"Don't listen to them Sakura it's a lie." Chiharu said pushing Takashi away from the camera.

"Hello mother." Tomoyo turned to address Sonomi when she walked over.

"Hello Tomoyo darling, and happy birthday Sakura." Sonomi said looking at the two girls.  
"Oh, you look just like Nadeshiko did when she was sixteen so bright and happy." Sonomi said letting her mind drift back to her childhood.

That is until an unpleasant memory crossed her mind making her growl in anger.

"Grrrr, but the only reason she was so happy was because that was the year she married him!" she yelled thinking back to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's wedding.

She continued to complain to herself while the teens stared.

"Is she alright?" Syaoran asked, giving the older woman a strange look.

"Don't worry she is always that way." Tomoyo smiled while waiving off her mother's behavior.

On the other side of the room Toya was glaring at the table where Sakura sat, or more specifically at the person who sat beside her.

"If you stare any harder your face is going to get stuck that way." Yukito said laughing at his friend's scowling face.

"I know what his problem is." Nakuru Akizuki AKA Ruby Moon said bouncing up beside them in a black party dress.

"He's upset because his little monster has a boyfriend and won't need his protection anymore."

"You're probably right. He has such a 'sister complex'." Yukito said while Nakuru nodded

"Shut up" Toya said without changing his expression.

"You know no matter how much you dislike him you can't change how Sakura feels." Yukito wisely reminded his friend.

"Yeah whether you like it or not you're probably looking at your future brother-in-law." Nakuru teased while sipping her drink.

"Why do you hang around where you and your opinions are not wanted?" Toya asked Nakuru

"Come on Toya you know why." Nakuru said while jumping in his lap.

"Aren't I much more appealing than the snow rabbit?" she asked playing with his hair. Toya just growled in response while looking to Yukito who did nothing but smile.

Yukito never got jealous over Nakuru's antics. In fact he found them quite entertaining.

In another corner of the party Sakura's great-grandfather was also watching Sakura's date with a great deal of interest.

"This is a lovely party Grandfather Amamiya. Thank you for making Sakura's 16TH birthday so special." Fujitaka said walking up and bowing to the aging man.

"It was nothing Kinomoto you know I will do anything for my sweet Sakura.

That boy friend of hers, how did you say they met?" Masaki asked looking over to them.

"I believe he was an exchange student from Hong Kong. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity mostly, you said his name is Li right? If he is from Hong Kong, I'm wondering if he is related to the Li clan I'm thinking of."

"What do you mean by that?" Fujitaka asked

"The Li clan is a wealthy and influential family in various parts of China." The soft spoken man explained.

"The Amamiya Corporation has done some business with them in China when we have to, but we try to avoid them. There are some strange stories surrounding the family." Masaki went on.

"What kind of stories?" Fujitaka asked.

"Some say that people who have tried to cheat them have lost everything to them. Then there are stories of mysterious deaths that have happened both in and around the family. Some even say the family has special powers of some kind." Masaki added with a chuckle.

"Do you know if any of these stories are true?" Fujitaka asked curious

"The family is old money, so I'm sure they are just rumors that have gotten out of proportion." Masaki explained.

"Still if he is a member of the Li clan he's quite a corporate catch, yup Sakura's an Amamiya alright, she knows how to pick her men." An older woman who was sitting with them said.

Fujitaka said nothing but his mind was thinking about great-grandfather Masaki's words. Come to think of it he knew very little about the young man his daughter was in love with. However he trusted that Sakura's judgment and knew she would fall in love with a good person.

The party went on with everyone evaluating their own thoughts about what Sakura's future may hold.

After the party while the caterers cleaned house, Sakura and Syaoran went for a walk to get some much needed privacy.

She asked Tomoyo to stay and make a plate of food to take back to Kero, in hopes that her camera happy friend would not follow them.

The sun was setting in the background as the two walked hand in hand down the road.

"Oh that's the house my family and I rented one summer." Sakura pointed out as they walked by a small white cottage.

She was still wearing her pink party dress but she had Syaoran's black leather jacket on to keep the night chill off.

"I remember I used the rain card to create a rainbow as a gift for my great-grandfather. Of course he didn't know I did it, and back then I didn't know who he was." Sakura said remembering the distant summer vacation.

"That reminds me I still have to give you your birthday present." Syaoran said snapping his fingers.

He reached over to his coat and pulled out a small box from the right pocket. He opened it up to reveal a gold ring with a heart shaped green emerald on it.

"Syaoran…"

"It's a promise ring." Syaoran explained while putting it on her finger.

"I Syaoran Li promise you Sakura Kinomoto that no matter what the next time I return to Japan it won't be just for a visit it will be to stay. So can you just wait for me a little bit longer?"

Sakura answered his question with a deep kiss while wrapping her hands around his neck.

That kiss symbolized a promise.

Five days later it was used to say goodbye.

"Flight 180 to Hong Kong is now boarding. All passengers please make your way to the loading dock."

"It was great finally meeting you all. Now I know why Syaoran and Meilin like it here so much." Yugi said as he and Meilin said goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol at the airport.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura who had been sitting on the windowsill. He bent over and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I tried so hard to say goodbye without tears." She said while resting her head against him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. But I promise next time there won't be another goodbye." Syaoran promised while he embraced her.

"So cute, yet so sad at the same time." Tomoyo said taping the whole scene.

"Final call for flight 180 to Hong Kong, passengers please board now."

"Guess we better get going." Meilin said grabbing her carry on.

She and Yugi waved goodbye as they walked up the ramp.

"I've got to go." Syaoran told Sakura while lifting his bag.

"I'll be waiting."

"With one final kiss Syaoran boarded the plane.

Ten minuets later it made its way out of the gate to the runway.

After the jet was airborne and out of sight, Sakura collapsed to her knees crying.

Tomoyo bent down besides her putting her hands around her best friend's shoulders.

"Don't cry Sakura, he will be back."

"It's not fair, why does it have to be this way?" Sakura yelled ignoring the looks of the people passing by.

"Your right Sakura, it's not fair but you'll see it will all be worth it in the end." Eriol reasoned.

They each took an arm and helped Sakura to her feet.

"Thanks guys, I'm ok now." Sakura said

Sakura smiled as she walked out of the airport thinking about the two people she was with rather than the person she was not.

'I really need to get it together.' She thought to herself as she looked back to Eriol and Tomoyo who were walking in stride two steps behind her. 'All I'm doing is making Eriol and Tomoyo worry about me. I'm sure I'll be alright. I just have to hang in there.' She thought while she watched another plane fly overhead.

Several hours later Syaoran arrived back at his home in Hong Kong.

He was immediately mobbed by his sisters with 'welcome home' hugs and questions about how Sakura was doing.

Wei, their long time family aid, came in interrupting the commotion.

"Master Syoran your mother, Lady Yelan would like to see you in her study."

The girls quickly released their brother but not without demanding details later.

Syaoran quickly made his way upstairs to where his mother's study was.

He soon came upon a large wooden door. He stopped and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Enter"

"You wanted something mother?" Syaoran asked walking in and closing the door behind him.

His mother was sitting at a marble desk over some papers.

He walked across the room and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Welcome home. Did you enjoy your visit with Sakura?" Yelan asked looking up from her work.

"Yes I did." Syaoran said picturing Sakura's smile in his mind. "I really did."

"So I assume this trip only served to reinforce your feelings."

"Yes"

"You are aware that before you can become clan leader, like your father before you, you will have to take a bride that the clan approves of?"

"Yes"

"And you are well aware of the fact that despite your actions and proven loyalty, they will not change what has been decided. They will never approve of Sakura."

"Yes"

"So then, what have you decided?" Yelan asked even though she knew her son well enough to know the answer.

There was a short pause before Syaoran answered his mother.

He had spent many nights contemplating the very question she was asking.

But after spending the last two weeks with Sakura he had finally decided what he really wanted. What his heart truly wanted.

"Mother, you know the last thing I ever want is to disappoint you in anyway. But if the time comes and they force me to choose between the clan and her…"

"…then you are going to choose Sakura." Yelan said finishing her son's sentence.

"Yes, I'm sorry mother but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Yelan said interrupting him again.

"She is the most important person to you, and if she makes you happy than that is good enough for me."

Yelan left the room leaving Syaoran to wonder about his mother's response.

Yelan had always taught her children that the interest of the clan came before all else. Now the same woman was telling him to put his own happiness first.

Syaoran smiled after a minuet and left to unpack his things up in his room. No matter what the clan said, as long as he had his mother's blessings no one else's feelings about his actions mattered.


	11. Coming To You

Starlight here, Moonspell and I were rearranging our manga and anime collection last week. One conversation leads to another until we came to bizarre realization about clamp's work. The characters never kiss. At least not in any of the titles we have. Can anyone tell us if they know a clamp story where any of the couples kissed?

Moving on

We do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 10: Coming to You

The day after Syaoran, Meilin, and Yugi returned to Hong Kong Sakura and the gang was back in school

They had switched to their summer uniforms and were getting ready for the last semester off of their first high school year.

Sakura was spending her free period in the library working on some homework.

She had a hard time concentrating since her mind kept drifting back to Syaoran and his family.

"I hate having to hide our relationship like this. Why doesn't his family like me? What can I do to gain their trust?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a small package with pink ribbon was place down in front of her.

"I know it's a little late but happy birthday, Sakura." Kenji said while sitting down next to her.

"I would have given it to you sooner but I wasn't invited to your party."

"Kenji you know I can't accept this from you." Sakura gently pushing the small package back to its owner.

"Why not?" He asked pushing it back over to her.

"Because I know it's not my friendship that you want, and I can't give you anything else."

"Why not?" he asked again using his hand to lift up her chin up so her eyes would meet his.

"I've already explained why. I have a boyfriend who I love and who loves me. You're just going to have to except that."

Now on the defensive, Sakura pushed his hand away and got up from her seat.

She picked up her books and began walking away, but before she made her second step Kenji took firmly hold of her arm.

"Don't just walk away when I'm talking."

"Let go!" Sakura yelled pushing him off.

But before she could tell him off Eriol appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and got in between them.

"Sakura I've been looking everywhere for you. Tomoyo has the tape of your birthday party in the AV room. There is this great scene where Chiharu is choking Takashi."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off behind him completely ignoring Kenji as they walked out of the library.

Once they were out of sight and earshot Eriol released her hand but she could tell by his face that he was angry.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that guy." Eriol said making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"He came up to me!" Sakura explained slightly annoyed.

She was grateful to Eriol for breaking up the situation, but right now she felt like a child being scolded by her father.

"I get bad vibes from that guy Sakura. I can't explain why but I just know he can't be trusted." Eriol went on.

"Syaoran said the same thing about you when you first showed up you know." This was Sakura's rebuttal as she was not enjoying having Eriol lecture her.

"Yes but when you think about it, Syaoran was right wasn't he."

Sakura stayed quiet knowing all to well that Clow Reed's reincarnation had eloquently made his point.

Rather than continuing to argue Eriol just laughed as another thought came to his mind.

"You know Takon should be thanking you for not inviting him to your party. Can you imagine if Syaoran had met him?"

Both Sakura and Eriol cringed a little as a scowling and jealous Syaoran appeared in their minds.

"Scary" Sakura said with a laugh.

Back in the library Kenji was fuming.

"Dame Hiiragizawa. Why is he always around?" Kenji said to himself since no one was around.

'Still if he thinks he can protect Sakura from me he is sadly mistaken. They may sense something but they don't know the full extent of my power or what my real plans are.'

The spring session finished quickly and before anyone knew it the final day of school was over and summer break was on.

Sakura had spent the months from her birthday to now contemplating the problems in her relationship. She had finally decided what to do but had no idea how to go about getting it done. She could only hope her friends had some advice once she told them what she planed to do.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were heading through the park so they could go to Eriol's house.

Sakura was skating slowly on her rollerblades so that Tomoyo and Eriol could keep up. Kero and Souppy sat on either side of Tomoyo's shoulders hiding under her hair.

Eriol remained silent while the girls were talking about their final grades.

The conversation was interrupted however by the voice of Sakura's brother, Toya.

"How irresponsible those teachers of Tomoeda High School are, releasing a monster to torment the streets of Tomoeda."

Sakura turned to where her brother and Yukito stood giving them a death glare comparable to one of Syaoran's.

With out another word she skated at top speed toward them jumping up into the air to let loose a flying back kick aimed right for her brother's head.

"I am not a monster!!" She yelled as she came flying towards him.

Toya just shrugged it off and stepped to the side. Instead of hitting her brother Sakura slammed right into the bush he had been standing next to.

"Bad monster, attacking poor defenseless bushes." Toya said calmly with his hands in his pocket and a smile on his face. He was clearly very pleased with himself.

"Toya! Just wait until I get out of here!"

Sakura was fuming as she struggles to free herself from the bush's branches. Not an easy task with rollerblades on.

"Toya you should not play such mean tricks on poor Sakura." Yukito said while helping the trapped cardmistress to her feet.

As soon as she was up Sakura began attacking Toya once again with a series of punches and kicks.

"Help the monster is attacking." Toya screamed in mock terror.

"How could you do that to me? I'm so embarrassed!" Sakura yelled while trying to punch him.

The two continued to fight. Leaving their friends to try and ignore the looks they were getting from people passing by.

"Those two will never change." Yukito sighed weary from the years of fights and arguments.

While the two siblings tried to fend one and other off Eriol realized something he never noticed before.

"I never knew Sakura knew any martial arts." Eriol said noticing several different styles in the moves Sakura was using to try and beat up her brother.

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo began to explain to the confused boy.

"After you and Syaoran left to your respective countries, Sakura began taking classes in several different kinds of martial arts. She even had some weapon training.

She finished it all the summer before you came back. I think she wanted to become a stronger sorceress for her cards. That or she just wanted to be able to beat up her brother."

As Tomoyo said this Sakura managed to flip her brother on his back clinching a victory for herself.

"The winner" Kero yelled flying over and holding Sakura's hand up high.

"Is the display of maturity over yet?" Souppy asked in a sarcastic tone.

After leaving the defeated Toya in Yukito's capable hands Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol continued on their way.

When they arrived at Eriol's house Nakuru prepared some cake and tea while Kero convinces Souppy to play a video game.

Sakura taped her glass to get her friends attention.

"I know you are all wondering while I called you all here."

"You're so cute when you're all serious Sakura." Tomoyo said taping Sakura little speech.

Ignoring the camera Sakura continued to explain the reason she wanted to talk to everyone.

"I wanted to tell you both that I have made a decision regarding my situation with Syaoran and his family."

Both Kero and Souppy looked up from their video game to listen to Sakura, wondering what crazy idea she may have come up with this time.

"As long as his family's elders do not trust me, we can't be together. So after considering all my options I've decided to go to Hong Kong and face them myself." Sakura said her fist clenched with determination.

Everyone just stared until Nakuru broke the silence with a squeal.

"Wow that sounds so exciting. You go for it Sakura, fight for your man." Nakuru yelled. Throwing a punch at the air to emphasize her point.

"And I can tape it all! I'll call this adventure; Sakura's Triumphant Return to Hong Kong On a Mission of Love." Tomoyo said already imagining the cute outfits she could make for Sakura to wear.

"I don't think you've thought this through Sakura." Eriol said breaking the girls' excitement.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, unable to understand why Eriol was not supporting her decision.

"I mean I don't think you completely understand how dangerous the Li clan can be." Eriol explained.

"Here in Japan they can't touch you because they don't have a strong influence. But in Hong Kong and most of China the Li clan is a powerful force. They tend to make people they don't like disappear; even the government stays out of the Li's affairs."

"I know all that." Sakura said surprising Eriol somewhat.

"I've been doing research on the Li clan for years now.

That's why I want to do this, if Syaoran can risk so much to be with me, than I should be willing to take just as big a risk to be with him."

Realizing Sakura had already made up her mind Tomoyo quickly formed a plan to help out her friend.

"If that's your decision Sakura than I'm going with you." Tomoyo said taking Sakura hands.

"I'll pay for everything and we'll head out the week of Syaoran's birthday."

"Tomoyo I can't ask you to pay for the trip. I was just going to get a part time job and…"

"Bit your tong girl. No best friend of mine is going to work at some cheep job to pay for a trip when I can pay for her. Leave the preparations to me and you just worry about Syaoran and showing those elders what happens when they mess with Cardmistress Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Tomoyo I don't know what to say." Sakura had tears forming in her eyes from the overwhelming support her best friend was showing.

"It's not a problem. Tell you what to pay me back you can model all my new clothes for me so I can send pictures to a fashion magazine." Tomoyo said with a smile while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go too." Eriol said getting the girls attention.

"I can't leave you two running around alone in Hong Kong now can I." He said with a smile.

"Then it's settled were all going to Hong Kong!" Sakura yelled excitedly.

"Yeah!" her friends yelled together.

Kero just shrugged and turned back to his game.

"All that trouble just for that Chinese kid. I don't understand girls when they are in love."

Taking advantage of the commotion Souppy quickly used his character to finish off Kero's.

"No! I lost!" Kero yelled before he stated crying.

"You are right Kero these games are amusing." Souppy said proud of his victory.

A few days later in Hong Kong Yugi received a letter from Japan but this time it was addressed to Meilin with a message saying 'don't tell Syaoran' written on the front.

It was the last day of school for them; Meilin was supposed to meet up with Yugi and Syaoran by the afternoon. However all her 'end of the year' celebration planes went out the window when she read the letter.

"Sakura is coming here!" Meilin screamed after reading the short letter that simply told her they were coming and when they would arrive.

Several of the people in the school courtyard turned to look as Meilin began to have a panic attack.

"What is she thinking? What if the elders find out? Does she have some kind of death wish or something?"

"Meilin calm down and stop yelling people are staring." Yugi said trying to calm his panicked girlfriend.

"Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down? This is huge news and how am I suppose to keep this from…"

"Syaoran" Yugi pointed to Meilin's approaching cousin.

Meilin quickly stuffed the letter in her purse before turning around.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Shaoran asked in an even tone.

"Nothing, what makes you think we were doing something? You shouldn't accuse people of things." Meilin said in an unusually high squeaky voice.

Realizing the suspicious tone in her voice Meilin grabbed Yugi's hand and ran away from the school as fast as possible.

This left a very confused Syaoran behind standing in the dust cloud Meilin kicked up when she ran away.

"Was it something I said?"

A few weeks later, Sakura and her escorts were boarding a plane to China.

Sakura smiled while she looked out the window. 'In just a few hours I'll be able to see Syaoran.' Sakura thought to herself

She blushed as she pictured the smile that would be on her love's face when he saw her.

"Hey monster, why are you making that stupid face?" Toya asked looking over the seat.

Sakura just growled in response and sat back in the seat.

Her father wouldn't let her take the trip alone so Toya had to come along.

Yukito was there too but only because Yue wanted to come along to protect his mistress. Kero was in Sakura's purse and Eriol had brought his guardians along in case of an emergency.

Sakura was confident that when she arrived she would be ready for anything. With her mind at peace she easily fell asleep right after takeoff.

**Sakura's Dream**

She was wearing a pink and white Chinese robe of some kind.

For some reason it mad her think of Meilin, and Syaoran's old costumes, maybe because of the long sleeves that flared out at her wrist, and had bells on the bottom like theirs did. The skirt came down to her knees and was slit on both sides.

She was in a wooded area that for some reason had a dark feel to it.

Something wet dropped down on her head gaining her attention.

She looked up into the tree and saw a pair of red eyes staring down at her.

It was completely covered by shadows; only its long white talons were clearly visible. She screamed and closed her eyes as it jumped down to attack.

When she opened her eyes the woods were gone.

She was again in a large abandoned storage building.

A lone figure stood a few feet from her, only this time she knew who it was.

"Syaoran" she yelled while running towards him.

Again, flames spread out around her separating them.

"Give up" a bodiless voice said to her.

"You have no hope for a future with him. You should just give up and move on before it is too late."

"No I won't you can't make me! Syaoran!"

**End of Dreams**

Sakura woke up when the plane jolted.

"Attention passengers! Please stay in your seats until the aircraft comes to a complete stop." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

"Sakura are you alright, you look a bit pale." Tomoyo asked from the seat next to her.

Deciding to keep her dreams to herself Sakura just smiled and played it off.

"I'm fine Tomoyo. I think I'm just a little air sick."

"Just remember there are bags for that." Kero's muffled voice came out of Sakura's purse.

Sakura "accidentally" dropped her purse in response.

She looked out the window at Hong Kong. She had not seen this land since the fourth grade but now she was back, and on a mission.


	12. For The One I Love

Thanks you all, your reviews mean so much to us. There may not be many but we will keep going for the few readers who are out there. Still I hope there are actually more than just 14. Send reviews so I know you're out there somewhere exploring the vast pages of FFN. Here is a quick shout out to all the reviewers that are out there.

Angel Blossom- (thanks for the reviews) some of the mysteries will begin to unravel in the coming chapters.

Dark contender- I'm glad you like how the kids are related. I was worried it would confuse people.

Luna- I'm working as fast as I can. Please be patient with me.

Iceboltmage- I promise to update asap.

Deity of Light- I loved your review. I promise to hurry.

Hello person- It is, it is, it is, thank you. I'm blushing.

dbzgtfan2004- Cute comment

Sakura-Moonlight- I promise not to interrupt Kero for awhile.

anime flower- Why do the elders disapprove? Keep reading to find out.

Cenagirl- Keep reviewing to cheer S&S on.

Shadowy dreamer- Your mouth may hit the floor with the next few chapters.

Tanminhhuynh- Love your reviews please send more.

Gabzilla- Loved your review. The longest one I've ever had. I promise to put more séance of Shaoran shirtless.

Mysteriousmayhemmaker- Wake up, so you can read the next chapter.

stephie 23- As long as you keep reading we will keep posting.

Chapter 11: For the One I Love

To what lengths can a person go to be with the one they love?

What lengths should a person go to be with the one they love?

How do you know if you are doing the right thing?

These were just some of the questions that were going through Sakura's mind as she unpacked her things.

The group of six had reserved three rooms to share. Tomoyo, Kero, and Sakura had one. Eriol, Souppy, and Nakuru had another. Toya and Yukito occupied the last one.

Now that she was here, Sakura was unsure of how she was to go about her mission.

In the letter she sent Sakura had instructed Meilin to meet her on Bird Street tomorrow at noon. But then what? Should she tell Syaoran what she wanted to do or should she just go see the Li Elders by herself? Was she crazy for even coming here? On top of everything else the dreams she had on the plane were really bothering her. What could they mean? Racked with worry and indecision Sakura found she was unable to sleep that night.

She made her way down stairs to the lobby area where to her surprise she discovered Eriol reading a book.

"What are you doing up." She asked him.

"I should be asking you the same question." Eriol replied while closing his book. "You are going to need your rest in the upcoming days."

"You're acting like my father again." Sakura said while sitting down in the sofa next to him.

Deciding to change the subject Sakura directed her attention to Eriol's book. "What are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet It's a tragic love story by the English play write William Shakespeare. The story line reminds me a great deal of you and Syaoran. I just hope your story has a happier ending."

"We will I'll make sure of it." Sakura said with confidence.

"Since were speaking about love and happily-ever-after, do you mind if I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a long time."

"Go ahead." Eriol said listening attentively.

"What happen to Miss Mizuki? I thought you two were, you know, together?" Sakura asked. She knew she was prying but curiosity got the better of her.

Eriol was caught somewhat off guard by Sakura's question. It had been a long time since he thought about Kaho and what happen between them.

"It just wasn't meant to be." Eriol said calmly thinking back to the last time he saw Kaho.

"**Flashback" **

The place was England almost two years ago in a large house that held many secrets, both from the outside world and from its own occupants.

Inside Eriol was looking at a photo album of pictures he had acquired while in Japan. Others were sent to him by Tomoyo after he left. It was a picture of her he was looking at now.

Her long flowing black hair and bright amethyst eyes with that 'I know your secret' smile on her face, her camera in her hand.

Of all the people he met in Japan, Tomoyo was the only one he could never fully understand. Her motives were always a mystery that intrigued him so much his heart would begin to beat faster at the though of her, though he did not know why.

From the kitchen Kaho Mizuki had been dealing with unsettling feelings of her own. Something had been bothering her for a long time now, and her heart was telling her to face the truth she did not want to admit to herself.

'I can't go on living in a lie.' Kaho thought to herself as she realized what it was she had to do.

The next day Eriol was surprised to find out Kaho had packed up her things overnight. Suitcase in hand she turned to say goodbye to the confused preteen boy.

"Where are you going?"

"I've been offered a job at a university in America. I've decided to take it." She explained surprisingly casual about the whole thing.

"Why I thought…" She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips to signal silence.

"Our time together has blossomed and withered like the life of a flower in the flow of time. Look into your heart, it is just 'a feeling' but I think you know where you belong, and who your destiny lies with."

Leaving behind only her words of wisdom Kaho Mizuki walked out of Eriol's life forever.

"**End of Flashback"**

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said sadly. She now regretted digging up what must have been a painful memory for Eriol.

"Don't be. I'm not." Eriol said surprising Sakura.

"Kaho was right, we were attracted to one and others power not any quality either of us had. I spent many nights after that contemplating what it was she was trying to tell me. It only hit me after I caught myself flipping through my photo album again. That's when I made my decision to transfer back to Japan for high school. I never looked back because I realize Kaho was right.

My time in Japan had changed me. I had come to help you change the cards but Clow Reed's memories did not warn me of her or how I would feel. Tomoyo is the one I want to be with. I have come to love everything about her, and when the time is right I will tell her."

"You should tell her now! I'll bet she'll be happy to know how you feel." Sakura was excited at the thought of two of her best friends together.

"No, Tomoyo will never worry about her own happiness until your happy Sakura. Only when things are settled with you and Syaoran will I move forward with Tomoyo."

The clock suddenly rang signaling the 1:00 o'clock hour.

"It's late; we had better get some rest." Eriol said beginning to make his way back up to his room. Sakura followed behind her resolve strengthened by her friend.

'Once I settle things here I can help Eriol and Tomoyo. It will be so exciting.' Sakura thought smiling all the way back to her room. Tomoyo had never had a boyfriend and Sakura had always thought Eriol and Tomoyo were alike in many ways. They would complement each other perfectly. Sakura went to bed that night trying to think of ways she could help Eriol and Tomoyo.

The next day Eriol left Nakuru to distract Toya and Yukito while he and Tomoyo went to meet Meilin on Bird Street. Sakura had decided to talk to Syaoran first so she and Kero set off to his house. She remembered the way from the last time she had been there, after she fell into that fountain back in 4th grade. She also thought it would be a good idea to leave Eriol and Tomoyo alone.

Once they arrived at the house Sakura and Kero discovered a new obstacle; they had no way in. The house was surrounded by high walls blocking the house from prying eyes, and the front gate was locked.

They walked around the house finding no sign of a doorbell or any other way in.

"Now what?" Kero asked the question they were both thinking.

Sakura then noticed a tree whose branches hung over the wall of the estate. This gave her an idea.

"Why didn't you just use the jump card or something? Kero asked flying next to Sakura.

"Because, if I use my power whoever is in the house will sense me. I don't know who is in there and I want to talk to Syaoran before I meet any of his family." Sakura explained while adjusting her handhold.

"So you climb a tree? You look like a burglar." Kero complained.

Sakura had climbed up the tree and was now slowly crawling across the branches over the wall. She was making good progress but now regretted her decision to wear the yellow, knee length, summer dress and white slip on sandals she was dressed in.

Kero's stopped complaining about Sakura's methods when he heard the familiar sound of wood breaking.

"Oh no" Sakura said to herself as the branch she was on gave way sending her plummeting to the ground.

"This is why I told you not to climb that tree." Kero said while flying down to Sakura who was rubbing her sore back.

Ignoring Kero's lecture Sakura got up and quietly moved over to the house. She listened and looked around carefully to be sure no one noticed her unlady like entrance. A voice caught her ear as she peaked around the back.

There stood Syaoran in the garden, practicing with his sword, fighting an imaginary opponent.

She blushed realizing he was not wearing a shirt. She had not seen him topless since the fifth grade when they went to the water park.

'He looks beyond sexy.' Sakura thought to herself watching the sweat that was running down his body.

Her thoughts took over her body as she walked over to where he was.

Syaoran was so focused on his training he didn't notice her until she stepped on a twig. He turned ready to attack an intruder only to see that it was Sakura standing just beyond his sword's reach.

He dropped his sword and stared in complete shock. This was no dream; Sakura was standing right there in front of him, at his house, in Hong Kong.

"Sakura what … what are you doing here."

She did not answer. She just ran over, tackled him Meilin style, and kissed him catching him completely off guard. This made both of them fall over into the grass sending flower petals scattering around them.

When they broke the kiss Sakura laid her head on his shoulder so he could not see how red her face was.

"I needed to see you." She said cradled in his lap now that he was sitting up.

"Shame on you kid, getting caught off guard by the worst ninja in the world." Kero said in a mocking tone to make his presence known.

Meanwhile Eriol, Tomoyo, and Souppy were walking up Bird Street trying to find Meilin and Yugi.

As soon as they saw each other Meilin ran up to them and released all the stress that had been building in her since the letter informing of their pending arrival came.

"What are you doing here!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you trying to cause trouble!"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if the elders catch you here?"

"Are you trying to make my hair turn white Sakura!"

"Are you even aware that Sakura is not here?" Souppy said interrupting Meilin's screaming since both Eriol and Tomoyo looked too scared too.

Stopping, Meilin then in fact realized Sakura was nowhere in site.

"Why not?

"Where is she?"

Don't tell me she's wondering around the city somewhere." Meilin yelled looking left and right for the missing cardmisstress.

"Sorry about that she's been freaking out randomly like this since she got your letter." Yugi apologized while trying to explain Meilin's bizarre behavior.

"I think she's just a little stressed out."

"Really, we didn't notice." Eriol said sarcastically.

"For the record, what are you guys doing in Hong Kong." Yugi asked

"Sakura wanted to come." Tomoyo began explaining.

"There is something she as to do."

"I've got a question for the record." Souppy cut in. "What is a calm guy like you doing with a loose canon like her."

"Souppy that was rude." Tomoyo scolded.

"We share a special bond." Yugi answered coming to Meilin's defense.

"I too come from a family of sorcerers. We have close ties to the Li's so I've known both Meilin and Syaoran for a long time. Our special bond is the fact that neither Meilin nor I inherited our family's powers. After I found out that Syaoran's and Meilin's engagement was broken I began to spend more time with her, things just kind of fell into place after that."

"That is so cute." Tomoyo squealed taping Yugi's story.

"I can tell you're a very sensitive person." Tomoyo added making Yugi blush a little while rubbing the back of his head.

"I think we better grab Meilin and catch up to Sakura and Syaoran." Eriol said gaining everyone's attention.

"We don't want them to be alone when Sakura makes her move."

Back at Syaoran's Sakura sat in the living room. She remembered the first time she was there. It was during that trip she won, when she met Syaoran's mother.

Yelan and the four sisters were out shopping so they were there by themselves. Syaoran had gone up stairs to change.

'He didn't have to go get a shirt.' Sakura thought somewhat annoyed by the fact.

'Wait, what am I thinking. Oh no, I think I'm blushing again.' Sakura yelled feeling her cheeks heat up.

"What are you doing?" Kero asked while watching Sakura. She had her hands on her cheeks and was shaking her head back and forth trying and rid herself of the somewhat dirty thoughts that were making her red.

"There truly is no stranger sight than a girl in love." The perplexed guardian beast said to himself while he ate the cake Syaoran had given him.

Sakura quickly sat back down and pretended to be fine when Syaoran walked back in the room.

He sat down beside her and demanded an explanation.

"I'm happy to see you, but why are you here? I get the feeling you're here for something more than just a visit."

'Syaoran always gets right to the point.' Sakura thought to herself while taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"Syaoran, you love me right?"

"Of course I do! You know that." Syaoran answered, completely confused by the sudden and seemingly random question.

"…and you would do anything for me right?"

"Yes…" Syaoran was getting nervous. Where was she going with this?

"I want you to take me to your family elders. I want to meet and talk with them myself."

An uneasy silence overtook the two while Sakura waited for some kind of response.

"Sakura you can't. It's too dangerous." Syaoran finally said.

"I've already decided that after high school I'm going to leave Hong Kong and the Li clan for good. So there is no reason for you do something like that."

"No that's not what I want." Sakura yelled, surprising him somewhat.

"I don't want us to run away from your family. I want to be a part of it.

I can't ask you to walk away from your family anymore than you could ask me to walk away from mine. The Elders shouldn't force you to choose and I'm going to tell them that."

"Now, are you coming or not?" Sakura asked while standing up.

Her arms were crossed to prove the point that she had made up her mind and would not be swayed.

Knowing he had lost Syaoran stood up, defeat written all over his face.

"Alright"

"Yay" Sakura yelled hugging him.

"Oh well, as long as I have my memories of you I guess I can die without regret." He said while returning the embrace.

"Don't be such a cynic."

It was evening by the time the six teens met up with each other. Meilin had her moment with Sakura, accusing the cardmisstress of trying to give her a heart attack after she discovered Sakura's intentions. They hoped a bus that would bring them closer to the Li main estate, home of the Li clan elders.

After the last bus stop they walked down increasingly deserted streets with an increasingly noticeable number of trees being present.

The city of Hong Kong seemed to suddenly disappear, replaced by large overgrown vegetation that seemed to overtake the landscape. Syaoran led the way following a small unpaved path through the woods. The trees were old and seemed to block any light from getting to the dried grown below them. The wind bellowed sounding more like moaning than a normal summer wind, and the temperature seemed to drop 10° with every step.

"Kero clutched Sakura's shoulder as they walked.

"This place is creeper than my Night of the Living Dead video game."

"Relax 'plushy' it's suppose to be this way." Meilin explained

"The elders use their powers to create the creepy atmosphere to scare off paparazzi and nosey intruders. They even started rumors that anyone who goes into these woods will never come out."

Meilin made her voice sound low and creepy to accent her point.

"They've done a good job. I bet it works quite effectively." Eriol said looking around more curious than scared.

"It does actually. When the Li's host business parties and stuff we always have to rent a place because no one will come to the main house. In fact the local people are so superstitious no one will come near these woods."

"Quiet" Syaoran said breaking up the conversation.

"We're here."

Civilization seemed to magically reappear when an estate appeared in front of them. A tall gate protected the entrance. White marble walls spread out around the estate making it look like an old feudal Chinese castle. The building was designed in a classic Chinese style and panted in a deep blue. The Ying/Yang Li family symbol was painted across the two large doors that were the front entrance. Two gold Chinese style dragon statues stood on opposite sides of the door.

Beautiful landscaping surrounded the house creating an almost serene look. Colorful flowers and trees seemed to surround everything.

"Despite the creepy surroundings the house looks really beautiful." Tomoyo said scanning the house with her camera.

"Don't let the nice exterior fool you. It's not as welcoming a place as it seems." Syaoran said leading them inside.

Almost as if to prove Syaoran's point a burning smell began to emit from Tomoyo's camera. She opened up the camera to discover that the tape had completely burned up.

"What happened?' Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo's ruined tape.

Kicking himself Syaoran went over to the confused girls to apologies.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo I forgot. The estate is shielded so that any pictures taken of the house are destroyed."

"Amazing?" Tomoyo exclaimed "I wish I could have filmed that."

Everyone just sweat dropped at the unfazed girl.

The inside of the manner was lavishly decorated. A classy mixture of both modern and ancient styles from different parts of the world were separated to give each room a unique feel.

"Do the elders live here by themselves?" Sakura asked

"Technically yes, but when members of our family who live in other countries come to visit, this is where they stay. So at any giving time 20-30 clansmen whom are not one of the elders could be staying here." Syaoran explained.

"Yeah and with Syaoran's birthday coming more are going to be here than usual." Meilin added

Voices began to echo from the down the hall. Syaoran again signaled for silence as they walked.

They peaked around a corner and the still house suddenly seemed to come to life. A large dining hall stood before them. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting up the whole room.

People sat along a long table eating and talking like any normal family would. A smaller table sat off to the side where some young children sat playing with their food more than they were eating it.

On the other side of the room was a third table. The people sitting there stood out from the rest of the family. They were dressed in robes instead of modern clothing and appeared to be much older than the rest of the family. The air about them just seemed different. Both a calming and a fearful sensation over took Sakura when she looked at them. She could since powerful auras coming from all of them.

There was no doubt they were the Li elders.

Sakura counted 17 children 35 adults and 12 elders for a total of 64 people! This was not going to be easy.

"I thought you said there would only be about thirty people. There's twice that many here." Tomoyo whispered so no one would here them and realize they were there.

"Normally, I told you there would be more right now because of Syaoran's 16th birthday. Aunt Yelan is throwing a party." Meilin explained.

"This does not change anything. But it's probably better if we wait until later to see the elders in private rather than making a big scene at dinner." Eriol whispered to his companions.

A loud bark grabbed their attention. They turned just in time to see a large chow chow leap at them.

All dinner conversation stopped when six teens fell backwards into the room. Bowser the guard dog stood on top of Syaoran happily licking his face.

" No, bad dog, heal, get off." Syaoran said while trying to push the large dog away.

"Dumb dog would show an intruder around the house." One of the clan's men said while pulling the dog off.

"You are suppose to bark when people come into the house." The unnamed man said while leading the dog away by the color.

A woman walked over and gave Syaoran a towel to wipe his face with.

"Syaoran, Meilin, Yugi, this is a pleasant surprise we weren't expecting you three here tonight. Who are your friends?"

Sakura looked around at the many curious eyes that were now upon her.

This was not the first impression she had wanted to make.


	13. The Li Clan

Starlight is here with apologies from Moonspell and me.

Sorry for the wait, life got in the way. I graduated in May with my Associates degree and then had to go through the painfully long process of transferring. My head is still spinning. After the transfer my work load doubled.

But don't worry your update is here and more will be on the way so don't get sick of us.

Chapter 12: The Li Clan

After their rather noisy and unexpected arrival the six teens now stood under the curious gaze of the Li family. Most seamed pleasant enough but Sakura's attention was focused on the twelve people sitting at the back table.

Their attention in turn was focused on her. The powerful aura this strange unknown girl possessed was unsettling.

A woman was the first of the elders to speak and she got right to the point.

"You, the girl with the green eyes; who are you?" The elder spoke with a suspicious tone in her voice.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves before stepping forward. She bowed deeply in respect and introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I apologize for disturbing your meal but I asked Syaoran to bring me here so I could talk to you.

"Kinomoto? That name sounds familiar." One of the male elders said trying hard to remember the name he knew had some past importance.

"I am the Cardmistress from Japan." Sakura spoke awaking all the memories of the Li family.

All conversation and eating that was still going on stopped as a dead silence overtook the room. Many stood up in order to get a better look at the girl whose story had become infamous to them.

"How dare you show yourself here! You must know you are not welcome." One of the elders yelled at Sakura. This time it was a very old man who seemed to shake with both age as well as rage.

"I came here because Syaoran is here, and as long as he is I can't stay away."

Behind her Syaoran stood silent with a defiant look in his eyes.

Tomoyo filmed everything with great anticipation and anxiety building up inside of her.

Eriol just smiled seemingly quite pleased with how well Sakura was conducting herself.

Meilin was sweating and shaking thinking about the many methods the elders could use to kill them all.

Yugi stayed silent still wondering how he got pulled into this mess.

A laugh that sounded more like a cough came from the elders table grabbing everyone's attention.

One of the elders another old man was laughing with great amusement.

"I always knew this day would come." The old man said while still laughing.

He stood up bringing the attention of the room to himself. This particular elder looked familiar somehow to Sakura. It was not his aged face, deep with wrinkles and a long white beard contrasting his balding head the triggered familiarity in Sakura, but rather his eyes. They were deep amber and seemed to hold great wisdom and kindness.

"Syaoran please take your lovely guest and wait in one of the lounges. It's about 7:00 now so around 8:00 bring her down to the lower chambers. Then we can all have a nice civil conversation." The man said directing the word civil at his fellow elders.

He than sat and continued his meal. Almost as if his seating was a signal to the family everyone returned to their meals, although the topic of mealtime conversations had drastically changed.

Syaoran led everyone out of the room to a place they could rest.

"Good thing grandfather was there to calm everyone down." Meilin said letting go of the breath she was holding.

"Grandfather? The old man who was laughing was your grandfather." Sakura asked suddenly realizing why the old man looked familiar to her. He had the same eyes Syaoran did.

"Yeah, on my father's side." Syaoran explained, "He was the clan leader before my father."

"So what happens now?" Tomoyo asked the question they were all wondering.

"Now we wait to eight o'clock and go down to the lower chambers."

When the appointed time came Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Yugi waited in a lounge area while Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero went to the back of the house where they found two double doors that were partly hidden in the shadows. The doors opened to reveal a spiral shaped staircase that went down so far Sakura could not see the bottom. As they walked down the stairs Sakura's anxiety was growing with every step.

When they finally reached the bottom they found another set of doors.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a large dimly lit hall.

"Enter" a nameless voice came from the darkness.

'Nobody is scaring me away.' Sakura thought to herself as she led the way in.

The round brick room was windowless, with a stale smell in the air. The raised seats and platforms set all around the dim room gave it a look that was a cross between a stadium and a dungeon.

The Elders sat on high, eyes narrowed down at the young girl before them.

The old man who Sakura now knew as Syaoran's grandfather sat in the middle of the group the front of his stand was decorated differently than the others giving him an air of authority. This offered some strange comfort to Sakura because this man was the only one not looking at her with distain.

"So Miss Kinomoto it is my understanding that you are here in regards to my grandson." The old man spoke breaking the eerie stillness that had shrouded the room.

"Yes sir."

"I do not understand your motives. What is it you want from us and Syaoran?" A female elder asked

"I do not want anything from your clan except perhaps a hand of friendship. But I cannot ignore my heart. I am in love with Syaoran and if I don't take the chance to see what future these feelings may bring I will never be able to move forward in my life. Because I will always be trapped in the moment we have to part."

Syaoran could not help but smile with pride at the way Sakura presented herself. She had an air of dignity that was undeniable.

The elders looked down at the young Japanese girl may of them with softer expressions. The could all tell from her eyes that her words were sincere but the heart of one girl did not change the fact that Syaoran was still the heir to the clan and had requirements to meet especially with regards to his future. For his future was the clan's future.

The elders spoke

"You must understand something. Syaoran is the first heir in our clan and is destined to become its leader. We cannot allow him to spend his time frivolously with every girl that comes along. He is obligated to find a suitable wife. Do you feel you can fill this position?"

"I would not be here if didn't. All I ask is for a chance to prove myself." Sakura stated firmly.

There was no hesitation in her voice, which surprised Syaoran a little. He had never brought up the topic of marriage with Sakura before and she had never hinted that she thought about it.

"Alright then you want a chance we will give you one. We will test your power to see if you meet our standards."

"What kind of test." Syaoran asked his voice was full of suspicion.

The cardmistress will complete a mission in our family's name. She will go and retrieve the journal of Clow Reed."

Syaoran was about to let loose an angry protest but Sakura jumped in with her answer first.

"I'll do it. Just tell me where to go." Sakura announced determined.

"No Sakura it is way too dangerous" Syaoran said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"That journal was locked away in a labyrinth Clow Reed created with the maze and create cards. It is impossible to navigate and full of unknown dangers. No person who has gone in search of that journal has ever comeback! It's a fool's errand."

Sakura looked into his eyes, eyes that were full of concern and smiled.

"Well then I truly am the perfect girl for the job."

Her mind was set, the danger did not matter, and after this no one would be able to keep Syaoran from her again.

There you have it. I'm sorry it took so long but I had serious writers block. But now the spark of inspiration is back and I have already started the next chapter. My sister and I are going to the AnimeNext convention this weekend. If you see a pair of twins dressed, as Kikyo and Kagome feel free to say hi.


	14. The Quest

Chapter 13: The Quest

Sakura and company spent the night at the Li manner. Tomoyo and Eriol would wait there for Sakura until she returned. Eriol sent Souppy to Nakuru to inform her that they would not return to the hotel for several more days. Toya was livid but could do nothing because he was not told where Sakura was or what she was doing.

The morning after her meeting with the elders Sakura stood on the roof of the home saying goodbye to her friends. A helicopter stood by waiting to take her to her destination. Yugi and Meilin wished her a safe journey with Meilin telling her to do the clan proud. As far as she was concerned Sakura was already family.

Eriol wished Sakura good luck on her quest and warned her to be careful. He did not have clear memories of the place she was going to from his past life but he knew it was traitorous. On top of the dangers of the journey something had been bothering him about the journal itself. There was something important about the journal that he could not remember. It was torturing him because he felt it was something Sakura should know.

Lastly she bid a teary goodbye to Tomoyo who was crying. Not because she was worried, no she knew her friend would succeed and come back safe. Tomoyo was crying because she could not film Sakura's biggest adventure yet and she did not get to make the battle costume Sakura wore. Not that there was anything wrong with the robes Sakura was wearing.

Yelan had given Sakura one of the Li clan's robes to wear on her mission. It was a soft pink color and styled much like a Chinese dress with pink slip on shoes to match. It was all one piece with the skirt splitting down on both sides of her legs the fabric stopping just below her knees. A pair of while shorts protected her from flashing her underwear around. The sleeves were long and belled out the same way Meilin's and Syaoran's costumes used too. A pink cloth headband kept her hair in place, and a dark pink sash was tied to her waist intertwined with the satchel that sat on her hip holding the Sakura cards. The sash was tied in a bow at the back of her waist with two long tails that trailed behind her stopping just behind her calves of her legs with bells at the end. The Li family's yin yang symbol stood proudly on her chest.

She turned to leave looking around for Syaoran one more time. She had not seen him or Kero and no one seemed to know were they were. But it was too late to find them now, the helicopter was charging up and it was time to go.

Sakura climbed into the back of the helicopter and was surprised to see both Syaoran and Kero already inside waiting for her.

"What are you two doing in here?" Sakura asked sitting down as she felt the helicopter lift off.

"The Li elders said you could use any magic at your disposal. Being one of your guardians I am sure I count as magic at your disposal." Kero said flying over and setting down on her shoulder.

Sakura quickly squashed Kero's tiny body in a tight hug.

"There you go being cool again Kero."

She looked over to where Syaoran sat; he had a serious expression on his face as he starred out the window. He wore his own set of robes similar to the one he wore during their cardcaptor days except this one was a darker shad of green. The pants were black and did not flair our as much as their predecessor. The trim of the outfit was white not gold and there was no hat.

"I am the future head of the Li clan I am free to accompany any mission I see fit." He answered her question before she could ask turning to her with a smile.

He was rewarded with one of Sakura's radiant smiles in return followed by a kiss.

"Nicely put kid although your answer still pails in awesomeness when compared to mine." Kero stated proudly landing on Syaoran's head.

This earned a giggle from Sakura and a "stupid stuffed animal" from Syaoran.

When the pilot signaled they were over the right area Kero transformed to his true form. Sakura and Syaoran climbed on his back and they flew down from the helicopter. Mountains, not so tall that they were snow capped but foreboding enough to keep anyone from wandering around aimlessly, surrounded the group. Sheer cliffs dropped off everywhere and running over one such cliff was a waterfall that looked as if it fell forever, the end lost in a high rising mist.

Following Syaoran's directions Keroberous flew straight into the waterfall allowing them to pass into the dimension Clow created.

The labyrinth Sakura had been warned about was not what she expected. Rather than walls a vast jungle stood before her. She could feel the magic of the cards that had once been used to form this place. Trees loomed overhead blocking anyone who would attempt to fly over the top. A light mist covered the floor making visibility less than a few feet. Vast amounts of vegetation further blocked the paths that seemed to wind to nowhere. Worst than any of this was the quiet; not a sound was coming from any direction, it was dead silent.

"How are we supposed to get through this mess? " Keroberous asked with obvious frustration, his voice cutting through the quiet that surrounded them. "That journal could be anywhere."

"Actually legends say the journal is located at the very end of the labyrinth. Finding the journal is the easy part finding the exit to this place is what will be hard." Syaoran said with a very serious tone.

Sakura scanned the area looking for any clues that could help point them in the right direction. She turned around and noticed nothing but a stone wall behind them.

"Where's the waterfall?" she asked no longer seeing the entrance they used to get in.

"It's a one way pass." Syaoran explained, "Once you come in the only way out is the exit at the end. If you can't find it you will be trapped here forever."

"That sure sounds like Clow Reed." Keroberous moaned.

"Well, we won't find anything by standing around." Sakura said smiling and picking up her small supply pack.

Both she and Syaoran had enough for about seven days, maybe ten if they conserved. Hopefully they would not need to.

"Let's go"

Even Sakura's resilient smile was having a hard time as the hours passed and the trio twisted their way around the jungle landscape. Everything looked the same and they could not be sure they were getting anywhere. Plus the quiet was really starting to get to Sakura. She did not even here the sounds of her own footsteps. Any noise they should have been making was being absorbed into nothing.

"I bet Mr. Clow used silent to do this."

"Do what." Syaoran asked

"Fix it so that all sound, outside of human speech, can't be heard. It would drive anyone who was alone nuts."

"It's driving me nuts even with you two here. It's way too creepy." Keroberous complained, "I wonder if there are ghosts in this place."

"Ghosts, why would there be ghosts?" Sakura asked suddenly getting nervous.

She had not given ghost, the one thing she feared, a thought before this.

"I don't think there would be any ghosts in a place like this." Syaoran reassured her.

"Your right quit trying to scare me Kero. Kero?"

Sakura turned around realizing her guardian beast was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey stuffed animal where did you go?" Syaoran yelled into the mist.

"In his true form Kero is not hard to spot. Where could he have gone?" Sakura wondered looking around for him.

Suddenly a white figure jumped out behind Sakura

"Boooo I'm a ghost." It said in a sinister Osaka accent.

The accent went unnoticed by Sakura who ran screaming into Syaoran's arms.

"Make it go away!" She cried burying her face in his shoulder.

Sighing Syaoran pushed Sakura away and forced her to turn around to face her ghost. Her fear quickly turned to anger when she realized it had only been Keroberous.

He had found a white flower as big as his true form and decided to have some fun with his mistress. He now laid on the ground his paws in the air while he laughed.

"Keroooooo!" Sakura screamed in fury her staffed raised over her head ready to come down on the now cringing lion that was backing away with his tale between his legs.

"See I told you, there is no reason for a spirit to be attached to this place." Syaoran said while crossing his arms with a smirk.

He was going to enjoy watching the plush toy get the stuffing knocked out of him. But the punishment never came. Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks looking past the cringing Keroberous to the bushes behind him.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked pointing a trembling finger at the bushes in front of them.

Syaoran looked to the area Sakura pointed to and saw a skeleton lying in the bushes.

It was mostly decomposed with nothing but the tattered remains of its clothes hanging off the bones. The skeletons family insignia was faded and torn but still identified the skeleton as a fallen member of the Li clan.

Syaoran bent over the body to get a closer look. The yin/yang crest identified the remains as a member of the Li clan but Syaoran could not tell who it had been or how long it had been there. There was however an eerie clue to how the person died. The bones had a large amount of visible damage; teeth marks scared the entire corpse. Syaoran said a quick prayer and walked back to his silent companions.

"Let's go, I don't think it's safe here."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder causing him to pause. She held up the earth card and concentrated on it. It only took a few seconds for the earth to absorb the skeleton a stone rolling up from underground to take its place.

"We can't take him with us but we can at least offer a proper burial." She said sadly while putting her card away.

"Thank you" Syaoran said taking her hand in his.

The trio continued on their way, now much more aware of their surroundings.

"What was that?" Sakura asked bringing the group to a halt.

A low growling sound had broken the silence. They looked around for the source, it sounded very close. A sudden revelation overtook the group as the looked over at Sakura or rather at her growling stomach.

"Oops I guess I'm hungry."

"It's been over seven hours since we arrived. I think a lunch break is long over due." Syaoran said agreeing with Sakura's angry sounding stomach.

"Hooray, what are we having?" Keroberous asked bounding up to Syaoran.

"You're not getting anything. Sakura and I actually need food. You only eat for personal satisfaction!"

"No fair, I want something to eat too." Keroberous yelled glaring daggers at Syaoran.

It was true he did not actually need food but that did not mean he did not deserve some.

Sakura moved to break up the fight but stopped when an overwhelming feeling of deja vu overtook her.

She had been here before, but that was impossible. Something wet dropped down on her head. Saliva, something was drooling. Suddenly the dream she had on the airplane trip from Japan to Hong Kong came back to her. She looked up into the tree and saw a pair of red eyes staring down at her, the same eyes from the dream.

"Syaoran, Kero"

Sakura's voice was over powered by an ear-piercing screech that preceded the monsters attack.

The three of them jumped aside away from where the creature landed. The wings sprouting from its back matched its eagle like head, but both seemed out of place among its lion like body. The unmistakable form of a griffin stared the trio down. It was a good size larger than Keroberous and was covered in brown fur that seems to disappear under the burgundy feathers of its wings and head.

Sakura stared in wonder at the beast that now blocked their path.

"I didn't know griffins were real."

"Their not, but Clow had a thing for mythological animals." Keroberous explained.

The griffin stomped the ground and spread his wings wide. The ground began to shake violently until several large rocks were lifted into the air.

"I don't like the looks of this." Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's wrist and taking off in a run.

The griffin flapped its wings and the rocks went flying at them.

Keroberous tackled the two from behind pushing them to the ground just as the boulders went flying past.

"Shield" Sakura called on her card to block a second bombardment.

Syaoran used the time to call on a sutra charm that he threw toward the griffin. The sutra transformed midair into a rope that tied itself to the griffin's wings causing the beast to fall from the sky.

"Let's go."

The trio took off again hoping to put some distance between them and the griffin. They were not far when the griffin broke free of its binds and began to pursue them.

"It's coming after us again." Sakura said

"It seems to be a fusion of the create card and the earth card, we can't escape it like this were getting nowhere fast." Syaoran explained.

"That's it." Sakura exclaimed an idea hitting her.

Sakura pulled out a card and tossed it behind her.

"Loop"

The griffin ran right into the card and was transported back to where it first appeared.

"Great thinking Sakura." Keroberous praised

The group slowed their pace but when they turned the next corner they were again met with an unexpected surprise.

Sakura could only stare at what walked before her. A beautiful white unicorn stood in the path. Its long white hair seemed to shine despite the misty darkness around it. The horn that protruded from its head sparked with a soft glow.

"Amazing" Sakura whispered while slowly approaching.

This soon proved to be a mistake because the genteel looking creature had a vicious nature.

As soon as it saw them it reared up on its hind legs and sparks began to fall from its horn.

It stomped its front hooves into the ground simultaneously releasing a bolt of lightning from its horn. The attack missed but created a huge hole in the ground where it hit.

Again Sakura and company found themselves running for their lives while the unicorn gave chase.

"This is not fun; we're being chased by things that don't actually exist." Keroberous yelled while he ran.

"To make maters worse it's hard to tell how close they are because their foot steps and wings don't make any noise." Sakura pointed out.

A moving object in the sky caught Syaoran's eye.

"Get down!"

They hit the ground just as a gust of wind blew over them slicing the trees around them in half.

A black pegasus swooped down and landed next to the group. It flapped its wings the wind picking up around them as it did. To make matters worse the griffin and the unicorn had caught up to them. The three animals had Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberous surrounded.

The pegasus flapped its wings creating a gust of wind strong enough to knock Sakura and Syaoran off their feet.

Seeing an opportunity the griffin made to attack again. The ground shook as large chunks of earth were ripped from the ground and sent flying through the air. Keroberous jumped in front of Sakura and Syaoran putting his wings up to shield them from the attack.

"I've had enough." Keroberous growled as he let loose a blast of fire from his mouth.

The three animals dodged but the griffin was caught off guard when Keroberous rushed in behind the first attack.

The griffin yelled and scratched at Keroberous who now had his teeth biting down on the back of the griffin's neck. The two magical beasts rolled around on the ground as they fought.

"Kero"

Sakura wanted to help him but the unicorn and the pegasus were blocking her path.

A lightning bolt suddenly hit the pegasus catching it by surprise and sending it crashing into the ground.

Sakura looked toward Syaoran who was getting ready to attack again.

"I think the stuffed toy has the right idea. We can't out run them so we have to destroy them."

A loud 'crack' rang out through the silent forest like a signal of agreement. Keroberous had broken the griffin's neck. The ground settled as the griffin began to dissolve in to dust.

Syaoran dodged another wave of wind attacks and back flipped onto the pegasus' back. It bucked about trying to throw the unwanted rider off. It spread its wings to fly but Syaoran attacked first driving his sword threw the creatures back and into its chest.

It paused for a moment before disappearing onto thin air.

Only the unicorn was left now shooting its attacks at Sakura's shield that looked ready to give way. She did not want to hurt something her cards had created but she knew it was the only way to move forward.

"Arrow"

Her staff turned into a pink bow that produced an arrow of energy when she pulled back the bowstring.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she let the arrow fly piercing the unicorn just beneath its horn.

Electrical sparks fell to the ground where the animal disappeared.

Just as Sakura's staff returned to its original shape the forest behind them began to tremble. It still did not produce sound but the whole forest seemed to be smashing together like clay forming a wall that was coming strait at them. Sakura did not understand exactly what was happening but there was not time to worry about the why and how.

"Fly"

Wings sprouted from her back lifting her off the ground.

"Kero take Syaoran on your back." Sakura ordered

Syaoran quickly jumped on Keroberous as they fled the jungle labyrinth that was now collapsing in on it self. They flew for several feet out racing the wall until it came to an abrupt halt. Sakura and Keroberous stopped and turned staying in the air in case they needed to start flying again.

The path they had followed was gone, there was no way to get back to the place they had been. Many of the other surrounding passes had closed leaving a smaller number of choices for them to wonder through.

"Is it me or did this place just shrink?" Sakura asked looking around.

"It's just like my video games. When your playing on a level you can go anywhere in it, but once you beaten it you can't go back, and when you passed one part the field narrows to help steer you in the right direction."

"I think you play too many of those games." Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes and dismounted the guardian beast.

Sakura landed and recalled her card, the wings disappearing from her back.

A loud growl caught their ears and quickly put the group on guard. It only took a minute for them to realize these growls were again coming from Sakura.

"Sorry I guess I'm still hungry." She said with a blush.

Syaoran and Keroberous fell over anime style.

After a short break the group was again wondering aimlessly through the maze like jungle. They had found many dead ends but they had not been attacked again. Still anxiety was high as every turn held the possibility of a new danger.

The smell of water evaded Syaoran's senses and he signaled the group to stop. He slowly checked around the next corner but instead of more jungle walls a lake now lay in their path. The mist the hung about the jungle floated over the water's pitch-black surface. Syaoran picked up a small rock and tossed it in the motionless water. Like their footsteps in the jungle the lake water made no noise when the rock hit it and sank. The disturbed water barley moved and quickly settled back to an unearthly stillness.

When the group stepped up to the water's edge the jungle behind them silently closed it self off.   
"Well I guess were not going back that way." Syaoran said looking at the closed off path.

He took his sword and poked the waters edge. The water seemed shallow but he felt a strong force pulling at the blade. It took all his strength to pull the sword out of the water. When he did it was tangled in thick seaweed that was hidden just beneath the water's calm surface

"I don't think we want to go in there." Syaoran said pulling the tangled seaweed from his blade.

The trio walked slowly around the water edge looking for another path. The thick mist made it impossible to see how wide the lake was.

"Look"

Sakura was pointing to an object that she noticed floating on the lake's surface.

When she moved closer she realized it was a log bridge draped across the water. The logs were tied together to form the bridge that floated gently along the lakes surface. Two large trees anchored the ends of the bridge holding it in place.

"I think we found the way across." Sakura smiled

Leading the way she took a cautious step onto the log bridge. It swayed violently to the side causing her to loose her balance and fall back into Syaoran's protective arms.

He helped her back to her feet and watched the bridge float from side to side, the ropes holding it together and keeping it from drifting too far.

"This is going to be really hard to cross." Syaoran observed.

There were no handles to hold on to and the bridge would move with any additional wait.

"We don't need to cross the bridge. Now that we know the way we have to go we can just fly across." Keroberous said flying a few feet over the water.

His idea proved to be a bad one because once he was over the water the seaweed shot out from beneath the waters surface wrapping around his legs and torso pulling him down toward the water.

"Kero"

Thinking quickly Sakura pulled out two cards and released them simultaneously.

"Shot" "Float"

The two cards worked quickly. Shot fired at the seaweed cutting them apart while Float caught Keroberous and carried him back to shore.

Sakura tugged at the seaweed that was still entangled around the struggling guardian beast.

"Sword"

Summoning the sword card she and Syaoran cut Keroberous free of the remaining seaweed.

"Are you alright? Don't scare me like that." Sakura scolded while she sat on her knees hugging him.

"Yeah, but you can forget about flying." Keroberous painted "Now what?" he asked glaring at the water. "There is no way we can keep our balance on that bridge."

Syaoran snapped his fingers when a thought struck him.

"Balance, you just gave me an idea plushy."

Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberous were now slowly making their way across the bridge. Sakura led the way the Libra card glowing softly in her hand. They were still mindful of their steps but the protection of the card made it easy to keep their balance on the swaying logs.

"I've got to hand it to you this was a good idea kid." Keroberous said

"We're almost at the other side." Sakura said as the end of the bridge came into sight.

A few steps more and they were again on solid ground.

"We made it."

Sakura was beaming as she hugged Syaoran who laughed a little and spun her around.

But the joy of their triumph was cut all too short. Syaoran froze when he noticed what he though was a log move. He looked up not believing what he now saw before him.

Sakura and Keroberous looked over to where Syaoran was staring and they too were shocked by what they saw.

A huge lizard like creature now lay stretched out before them over them, fire burst from its nostrils with every breath. Its body stayed stationary when its long neck turned its head to face the intruders that had awakened it.

Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberous slowly began to back away under the monster's stare.

"Dragon, that's a dragon." Keroberous stammered while they tried to sneak away.

The creature slowly rose to its feet and began to turn toward them, puffing out its chest as it straitened up.

Sakura and company broke into a run knowing all too well what was coming. The dragon sent a huge blast of fire at them as the scattered for cover.

Keroberous was the first to counter attack but his fire did not seem to bother the dragon at all. The dragon swung its claws at the lion guardian missing him by inches. Its claws tore up the surrounding trees sending branches and debris flying in every direction.

Sakura screamed as piles of wood crashed against her. The pain from the impact left her disoriented as she struggled to stand. She did not hear Syaoran call out to her, or see the dragon swing its claws; she only felt the impact of Syaoran's body as he pushed her out of the way.

Sakura's regained her senses when she felt what she knew was blood splash on her face. The world moved in slow motion as she watched Syaoran's body smash into a tree and fall to the ground, blood coming from his chest where the dragon had struck him.

"**Syaoran!**" Sakura screamed tears coming to her eyes as she ran to him.

"Syaoran, Syaoran say something please." Sakura begged his limp form.

The dragon went to attack the distraught Sakura again but was stopped by Keroberous who bit down hard on its face digging into the dragon's eyes with his claws. The dragon shook his head back and forth trying to shake the guardian beast off. Keroberous finally lost his grip and slid off the dragon's face, but not without being sure to claw up its face some more. Keroberous caught himself in mid air and made to attack again. But before he could the dragon swung its tail around knocking him out of the sky and making Sakura loose what little composure she had left.

"How dare you do this! I've had enough." She yelled through her tears and anger.

Sakura stood and pulled four cards from her pouch releasing them together with a wave of her wand.

Windy, Watery, Earthy, and Firey manifested before the dragon, their mistress's anger reflected in their expressions.

Earthy attacked first bringing up the ground around the dragon encasing it in rock. The dragon puffed up its chest powering up for a counter attack but was stopped when Watery surged into its mouth extinguishing the attack. With Windy fanning Firey's flames the two cards attacked together reducing the dragon to ashes in seconds.

When the cards returned Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran. She pressed the long sleeves of her dress against his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Syaoran are you alright? Please answer me." Sakura begged

His unconscious body did not respond.

"I promised you everything would be alright. That after this we would never be apart again. Please you can't give up on me now." Sakura pleaded hoping her words would somehow reach him.

Sakura did not notice the soft glow that came from her pouch. Hope suddenly appeared before her, the card had been activated by Sakura's tears.

"Do not fear mistress, remember as long as you believe in your power there is nothing the other cards and I will not do for you."

Hope began to fade as she spoke leaving behind the winged heart she holds. Without a second thought Sakura picked up the heart charm and pressed it to Syaoran's chest. The wound slowly began to heal without leaving a trace of its existence.

"Syaoran" Sakura smiled

Her strength gone she collapsed falling asleep across his chest.

"Sakura, kid." Keroberous bounded over to them sniffing for injuries.

He was relieved to find both were only asleep and unharmed.

"I can't believe she was able to use The Hope card to heal the kid. Healing spells are dangerous for anybody, let alone someone who doesn't actually know what their doing. Still, the cards were able to react to Sakura's feelings."

Keroberous looked at Sakura and Syaoran and sighed again. He then curled himself around them using his body like a pillow. He draped his wing over the two like a blanket.

"I guess I will never be rid of you will I kid."

That's all for this chapter. Remember to review it always encouraging when you know people are reading and enjoying the story. I went back and changed a few things in the earlier chapters. Nothing that affects the plot, just some minor changes in case anyone cares. See you next time.


	15. Home

chap 14 going home –Sphinx-quest end-eleders decision-toyo reaction-syaoran chase-fallout of tree "nothing will ever keep us apart" sakura

Chapter 14: Home

Syaoran was the first to wake after their encounter with the dragon. He was confused about what happened the last thing he remembered was pushing Sakura away from the dragon's attack.

Sakura, what had happened to her? A wave of panic overtook Syaoran as he tried to push himself up. He was confused by the heavy weight he felt laying across his chest. His panic gave way to embarrassment when he realized the 'weight' was Sakura laying across him using his body for a pillow.

His face read, Syaoran tried to roll Sakura off but her grip on him was like a vice. Her sleeping form groaned in protest and snuggled closer causing him to turn even redder.

"Sakura, wake up"

The sound of Syaoran's voice finally woke Sakura. She turned her head to look into his eyes. No words could describe her joy at seeing his familiar amber eyes and blushing face full of life in front of her.

"Syaoran you're alright?" Sakura asked her voice cracked and tears were slipping down her face.

He sat up while she kneeled in front of him. A quick glance at the rips in his robes and the blood on hers told Syaoran all he needed to know about what happened.

He took Sakura's hands and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm fine, thanks to you it seems."

He leaned her back and kissed her. They were completely oblivious to the world around them as the kissed deepened.

"You two do remember you're not alone here right?" Keroberous asked coming up behind them, making them blush and jump apart.

"If you two are felling better I think we should be moving on. Or would you prefer to stay here snuggle and play kissey face awhile longer?" Keroberous smirked.

"No we're good."

Sakura was blushing a hundred shades of red. She had completely forgotten about her guardian beast Keroberous who was still in his true form.

Taking notice of their disheveled appearance Syaoran pulled a sutra from his robe said a quick chant and tossed the sutra in the air. It dissolved and sprinkled dust down around them repairing the damage to their robes and cleaning them of all the blood and dirt the robes had collected.

Sakura smiled looking at her now clean clothing.

"Wow, a man that does laundry and sews too, what a rare find."

"Hey, do you two want to stay and flirt or do you want to get out of this place. I scouted ahead while you were cuddling in your sleep and I think I found the exit."

Keroberous pushed Sakura forward with his head to get them all moving he wanted to go home already.

After only a few feet the forest stopped at the edge of the entrance to a cave. Once they entered the cave the forest closed in around the cave entrance blocking them in. Sakura was glade that unlike the forest maze the narrow cave only had one path. Using the Glow card to illuminate the tip of her wand they walked cautiously through the cave.

The passage was surprisingly short and led to a small natural chamber. Sakura lifted her wand using the Glow card to illuminate the walls. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted an old cloth bag tucked into a corner of the cave. She jogged over, picked it up and opened it. Inside she found what she had been hoping for, a small handwritten leather-bound book that looked as if it seen better days. On the cover was the comfortingly familiar Clow circle.

"I can not believe someone actually made it here. Congratulations are in order."

The unexpected break in the silence caused Sakura, Syaoran, and Keroberous to jump back with a yell. They turned reading themselves for a fight but were confused to see nothing but darkness standing to confront them. Sakura released Glow completely illuminating the whole cave. She looked around but only saw Syaoran and Keroberous with her.

"Down here" The strange squeaky voice said.

The trio looked down toward their feet and saw a small winged creature.

It looked like a lion with wings wearing a blue Egyptian headdress. It was about the same size as Kero in his borrowed form.

The little lion floated up to eye level to introduce itself.

"I am the Sphinx the last of the Maze creatures It is my job to make sure you are not the enemies Clow Reed was trying to hide this book from."

"Whom was Mr. Clow hiding his book from?" Sakura asked

"I can not give you that information; however you need not worry for you are not among them. I can tell by your attire that you are of the Li clan so I think it will be acceptable to allow you to partake in the final challenge."

"And what would that challenge be?" Syaoran asked his voice full of suspicion.

"You must answer my riddle. Succeed and the book is yours, the spell on this place will be broken, and this maze will vanish forever. Fail and you will be trapped in this place to the end of your days. Or until someone else comes along and gets the answer right, which ever comes first. You will each have one guess, that is three altogether, but do not waste a guess for no one receives a second chance to answer. Do you agree to these terms?

A quick glace into Syaoran's eyes was all Sakura needed.

"We agree to your terms. What is your riddle?"

"Listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself." The sphinx said

"Sometimes it is feared other times it is longed for. It can bring darkness it can bring light. Those who have it are burdened by its weight. But those who seek it should never possess it."

The sphinx fell silent while he waited for an answer.

Sakura looked to Syaoran and Keroberous who had the same clueless expressions she had.

"What kind of mumbo jumbo was that?" Keroberous growled

"I say we fricassee the little nuisance take the book and go home."

"That would never work, just shut up and try to use your brain for once stuffed animal." Syaoran said infuriating Keroberous.

"Alright kid if you're so smart then what's the answer."

Keroberous enjoyed the annoyed look on Syaoran's face. He clearly did not have an answer either.

Sakura closed her eyes drowning out the argument around her.

'I'm sure Mr. Clow was the one who wrote that riddle. What would Mr. Clow both fear and long for? Yet feel both burdened and obligated to protect. Like light and dark, or maybe good and evil.'

Sakura looked to the book she held when a though struck her.

'Mr. Clow was protecting this because it holds powerful magical secrets. He did not want it to fall into the wrong hands. When he was reincarnated he split himself in to two forms because he did not want to be the most powerful magician in the world anymore.'

"Power, the answer is power." Sakura spoke up her voice silencing Keroberous and Syaoran who had still been arguing.

"Some people are afraid of those who have too much power. Other wish they had that power. Power itself is only as good or bad as the person using it. It can feel like a terrible burden to those who don't want it, but those who seek power for their own ends should probably not have it."

"Bravo young lady that is the correct answer. I must say I am impressed yet again." The Sphinx complimented them while clapping his paws.

"The book is yours. I feel confidant that once you unlock the secrets of that book you will not abuse it. Good luck to all three of you"

With those final words the Sphinx faded away into nothing.

A bright light engulfed the cave forcing Sakura to close her eyes. When she opened them she discovered they had been transported right back into the elders chambers. She and Syaoran now stood before the elder's podium with Kero in his borrowed form. The twelve elders seemed as surprised as she was about their sudden reappearance.

"What happened?" Syaoran's grandfather asked.

Sakura walked up to the podium and placed the book before him.

"Mission accomplished." She bowed as she said it.

"How interesting." Syaoran's grandfather chuckled while flipping through the book.

"What is interesting grandfather?' Syaoran asked

"See for yourself"

He handed the book back to the trio who were shocked to discover that every page of the book was completely blank.

"Don't tell me we went through all that trouble for nothing." Kero yelled tears running down his eyes like rivers.

"Not at all. The book has a spell on it to prevent anyone from reading it. That is why it appears blank." One of the elders explained.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked

Syaoran's grandfather looked around for opposition before he spoke.

"Now we return this book to you Miss Kinomoto. If anyone can unlock its secrets I believe you can. We shall consider it a part of your dowry."

"Dowry?" A confused Sakura stared at the elder. What did he mean by that?

"Syaoran you have our permission to return to Japan with this girl if that is what you truly desire."

They both took a moment to grasp the statement.

"Just like that? No strings attached? Nothing is that easy with you." Syaoran was demanding an explanation as well as an end to their games once and for all.

"The girl has proven she is worthy of the clan and that her feelings for you are sincere. But you are both still young; you met when you were children. Take some time to get reacquainted with each other. Once you turn 18 we will discuss what this all means in the long term. Does that sound fair?" One of the female elders spoke.

Syaoran bowed and took Sakura by the hand. They walked up the spiral staircase back to where their friends were waiting. The friends they would return home with together.

At the Li manner Yelan was making preparations for her son's move back to Japan. She had not received word of his return yet but she was confidant he would return victorious. Her thoughts were broken by the screaming voice of her son.

"You pathetic excuse for a reincarnation!"

Eriol ran past her and out of the house with Syaoran hot on his trail.

"I can't believe you knew that book was blank and after all the trouble we went through!"

"I didn't remember until after you guys left." Eriol yelled over his shoulder.

"He's gaining on you." Souppy warned from his pertch on Eriol's shoulder.

"Syaoran stop it's not Eriol's fault." Sakura yelled chasing after the two.

"Syaoran wait, we want to know what happened on your mission." Meiling was running behind Sakura with Yugi following her.

'Things are going to get interesting in Tomoeda." Tomoyo giggled to herself while she followed her friends with her camera in hand.

Back at the hotel Sakura had to explain her three day absence to an infuriated Toya.

"Where the hell have you been, and what is he doing here?" Toya yelled pointing a finger at Syaoran who was glaring back at him.

"I went to see Syaoran and got the best news ever while I was there. Syaoran is going to be moving back to Japan. Isn't that great?" Sakura answered completely oblivious to Toya's anger.

"Down big brother." Yukito laughed while patting the fuming Toya on the back.

"Are you sure Japan is safe? Yugi asked Meilin who just shrugged in response.

Later that night Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in a tree outside her hotel window. The lights of the city blocked out all but a few stars in the night sky.

It did not matter because Sakura had her eyes closed anyway.

She did not need far away stars, all she needed sat right beside her. Nothing would ever keep them apart again she would make sure of it.

Their quiet moment of contentment was destroyed when Meilin came climbing out the window into the tree.

"What the heck are you guys doing in a tree?"

An annoyed Syaoran answered her question with a voice full of irritation.

"Why are you out here bothering us?"

"We just wanted to give you the good news in person." Yugi stated while climbing out behind Meilin.

"What good news?" A curious Sakura asked

"Yugi and I are going to move in with Syaoran when we get to Tomoeda. Aunt Yelan found a great place we can all share."

"You two are coming to Japan."

"Of course I can't just leave you and Sakura unsupervised now can I Syaoran?"

"And where ever Meilin goes I go." Yugi stated as if it were a commonly known fact.

"Destiny is a funny when you think about all the twist and turns it takes to get us to the place we are meant to be."

Eriol had climbed out after Yugi and was enjoying the cranky face of Syaoran in contrast to Sakura's smile.

His entertainment was cut short by the sound of breaking wood. Seconds later the branch gave way sending them all plummeting to the ground.

From the window Kero and Tomoyo were looking down laughing.

"Please tell me you got that on film." Kero asked Tomoyo in between fits of laughter.

"I sure did. Good thing we were only on the second floor."


	16. A Bitter Family Rivalry

Hello again Starlight here with a new update

Hello Starlight here with a new update. We have reached the climax in this story and it will soon be drawing to a close. Don't worry Star of Hope still has a lot more on the way and a sequel to this is possible. In addition my sister and I have been kicking around a new idea that I want your opinions on.

Summary: The Kingdom of Clow is a medieval type world ruled for generations by a kind family of magic users. But its peace is shattered when a man learned to control the demons that roam the country side. With the help of a powerful seer he has set them loose and used their power to overthrow the royal family. The king is killed but the queen escapes taking with her the last heir to the kingdom. She entrust the family heirloom, a deck of power cards to a servant women and the two flee to separate ends of the continent. Fast forward almost 18 years where the new king and his seer now rule the land with fear. Rebellions are short lived but two rebels one known as Fang and the other known as Archangel have come together to stand against him. Together they will fight monsters and bounty hunters until they can find a way to bring the evil king and his seer down. But both are keeping secrets from the other and they are both tied closer to the old kingdom than the other knows.

This is a Cardcaptor Sakura story with Sakura and Syaoran as the main characters.

Do you want us to write it? Review and let us know.

Now back to Shadows of the Past. Remember we do not own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp does. I am only borrowing their characters because I love them so much and I still cry when I think about the fact that there will never… be… more… CCS. (Starlight breaks down crying while Moonspell drags her away telling her to get a hold of herself.)

Chapter 15: A Bitter Family Rivalry

"Sakura"

"Sakura wake up you're going to be late."

Kero was pulling at Sakura's blanket but the Cardmistress just held it tighter. Frustrated Kero transformed and this time succeeded at pulling the blanket away.

"**SAKURA" **

He transformed back when he finally got a groggy response from his mistress.

Her sluggish movements became an all out panic when she realized what time it was.

"Hoee, I over slept. I was supposed to meet everybody early at school."

Sakura jumped out of bed to get herself ready.

In the kitchen Toya and Fujitaka were eating breakfast they heard multiple crashes before Sakura appeared in the kitchen.

"The monster is awake." Toya commented over his coffee.

"I'm not a monster, and I've got to go."

Sakura grabbed some toast, put on her roller blades and raced off to school. By the time she got there she had just enough time to get to homeroom.

'Rats, I'm late. Now I don't know what class Syaoran and the others will be in.'

Sakura put her shoes and skates in the locker and gathered herself for class. When she left the locker area she stopped just short of walking in to someone.

"Hello Sakura, I hope your break was enjoyable."

Once again Kenji Takon had appeared out of nowhere with a flower in hand and a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'll walk you to homeroom?" Kenji decided while walking along side Sakura.

"Hello Kenji." Sakura said while refusing the flower as politely as she could.

"Still playing hard to get? That's what I like best about you my sweet Sakura."

Kenji wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they talked while walking down the Hall.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I've told you before I'm in love with somebody else." Sakura gently pushed his hands away.

"This is my room." Sakura said pointing to her homeroom.

"What a coincidence, were in the same class again."

"Oh, well that's certainly nice to hear." Sakura said politely.

They entered the room just as the bell rang.

She greeted Tomoyo and Eriol as she sat down. The teacher an ageing woman signaled for the class to be silent.

"Pay attention, I have an important announcement to make. We have not one but three transfer students joining us."

Sakura whole morning brightened up when Syaoran, Meilin, and Yugi walked in and stood in front of the class dressed in the familiar Tomoeda High School uniform.

"This is Syaoran and Meilin Li, they're cousins. This other boy is Yugi Rae their group has just transferred to Tomoeda from Hong Kong China. Please make them feel welcomed."

Sakura looked up expecting Syaoran to be looking for her but she was surprised to see both Syaoran and Meilin looking hard at Kenji, and Kenji was glaring right back.

The teacher directed the three to their seats as Syaoran walked by Kenji a wave of anger seemed to pass between the two.

Sakura spent the rest of homeroom wondering about the strange tension she felt between them. When the bell rang Sakura was going to pull Syaoran aside and ask about all of this, but Kenji pulled her aside first.

Kenji pulled Sakura by the wrist to a corner that was a short distance away from the homeroom.

"Sakura why is he here?"

"Are you taking about Syaoran? How do you know him?"

Kenji had a furious look in his eye the sent chills up Sakura's spine.

"It doesn't matter just tell me what he is doing here? He's suppose to be in Hong Kong"

"No I'm supposed to be here with Sakura."

Syaoran and Meilin came around the corner both looked mad.

Kenji released Sakura's wrist and turned facing squarely at Syaoran.

"What are you dong here Chang?" Meilin had her fist raised ready for a fight.

"Perfect two Li's for the price of one."

Kenji pulled a slip of paper from his pocket releasing the restraints he had been holding on his aura. For the first time Sakura sensed powerful magic coming from the boy in front of her. But before Syaoran could reach for his pendant Sakura ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it all of you. People are looking."

Syaoran looked around and noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather expecting a fight.

He couldn't, it would expose all of them.

"Not now this is no place for this." Syaoran said backing down.

Kenji smirked and walked past the three.

"Not now but later count on it." Kenji whispered as he strutted down the hall way.

"What did he mean by that? How do you guys know Kenji Takon?"

"His name is Chang not Takon and it's complicated."

"What do you mean? Tell me!"

The pleading look in Sakura's eyes was outdone by the bell signaling the next class.

"There is too much to explain now. Let me take you out for dinner tonight and I'll explain everything, I promise."

Sakura had no choice but to wait they were already late for class.

Syaoran managed to avoid discussing Kenji all day so Sakura was determined to make him talk over their date. Syaoran said the place would be semi-formal so Sakura put on a black one piece party dress. The top was sleeveless and the bottom half was pleated and stopped just at the knee. Black pumps and the moon pendant Syaoran gave her completed the ensemble.

Kero landed on Sakura's head as she inspected herself.

"Why can't I come to dinner with you and the kid?"

"Because there will be too many people there. And I have to talk to Syaoran about what happen today with Kenji. I never noticed before but he possesses strong magic and I think they know each other."

"That Kenji guy can use magic too and he and the kid are friends?"

"I not too sure about the magic but Syaoran and Kenji definitely know each other. But I don't think their friends."

The door bell broke up the conversation. Sakura grabbed her purse and raced down stairs but it was too late. Toya had already opened the door and was in a death glaring match with Syaoran. Yukito was smiling from the couch while eating some rice balls.

Thinking fast Sakura summoned The Dash and Power card. She ran full speed to the door, grabbed Syaoran as she passed, and kept running without looking back. Toya had no time to react as he watched the kid he hated being lifted off his feet by his sister and disappear in the blink of an eye. A trail of dust following them down the block, once they were a few blocks away Sakura stopped dropping Syaoran to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like dealing with my brother."

Once Syaoran recovered from Sakura's mini marathon he took her to an upscale restaurant for dinner. Sakura looked around the gorgeous eatery with awe. The tables were covered in white cloth, and each has a beautiful crystal chandelier overhead. The waiters and host all wore tuxedos and carried the food back and forth on polished silver trays. A live string band was playing music next to a dance floor where couples were dancing the night away. The menus did not have prices so there was no way to tell how much anything cost. To Sakura everything looked too expensive but Syaoran told her not to worry abut it.

"You know a girl could get spoiled this way." Sakura teased after the waiter poured her apple juice out of a glass pitcher.

"That was the idea." He told her.

Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura looking around the restaurant taking everything in. He loved how she got excited about everything, pointing out the things she saw. Her sweet innocent nature was adorable.

He wanted her to stay like this forever.

He wanted to shield her from the darkness of the world, especially the darkness that tailed his family for generations.

"So now that were alone, I want you to tell me about what happen today between you and Kenji Takon. How do you know him? Why does he have magic? Why were you guys about to fight?" she asks him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

His question interrupted her interrogation.

Syaoran was happy that his distraction plan seemed to work. Sakura gave an eager "yes" before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They had never really danced together before and Sakura loved the warm protected felling she got from being in his arms. But she was not as naive as she used to be, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You can't distract me forever. You're going to have to tell me the truth eventually. We can't have a real relationship if you're going to keep secrets from me."

Syaoran sighed in defeat as he looked into her deep emerald eyes that told him he was trapped. He spoke in whispered tones so he would not be heard by the people around them.

"It's not that I want to keep secrets from you. It's just that my family… has a lot of complicated issues that I don't want you to be a part of."

"But your family is a big part of who you are. Besides if were going to have a future together I'm going to get involved in your family's issues eventually no matter what."

Syaoran spun her around while thinking over what she said and trying to think of a good place to begin.

"Do you remember the water snake that attacked us? Remember how I told you it could be connected to my family?"  
Sakura nodded

"It's called a spirit animal. A magician uses their power to animate an object in the shape of an animal. The animal's appearance depends on the original focus object which affects the creature's capabilities."

Sakura nodded again as Syaoran dipped her while they danced.

"This technique is a specialty of a powerful clan that also comes from China. The elders say that the Cheng family of Macau and the Li family of Hong Kong were once close allies. No one remembers what happen but something caused the clans to break ties. Eventually tensions led to a war between the two clans in ancient China. As times went on and the practice of magic went underground so did the war. But it never really stopped. To this day our two families have a bitter score to settle and still attack and kill one another. But while the Li clan has adapted and prospered in the modern world the Cheng clan is in financial ruin despite the fact that Macau is also a special administrative region like Hong Kong and has more freedoms than the mainland. Its downfall can be attributed to continuous confrontations with the Li clan both in the world of magic and business."

"You're still fighting after hundreds of years and you don't even remember why."

"I know why!" he said fiercely.

His sudden anger unnerved Sakura. She pulled back from him for a moment.

Realizing what he did he held her closer and continued his story

"They tried to kill me when I was born. My sisters saved me but they killed my father. Kenji's father Jiao Cheng was the one who did it."

Sakura looked up at him horrified by what she just heard.

"I can't speak for the whole clan but this fight is still personal to me."

Their food arrived at the table just as the dance came to an end. Syaoran suggested they go eat and Sakura just nodded unsure of what else she should say to him.

Dinner and the walk home were uncomfortably silent. When they reached Sakura's house he bid her goodnight. But when he turned to leave Sakura surprised Syaoran by hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, finding her voice again. "I'm sorry about your father and I'm just so sorry."

Syaoran turned to embrace her form from the front.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So does this count as our first fight?"

Syaoran joke was rewarded by Sakura's playful laugh. But there was still one more serious matter to discuss.

"Listen Sakura I don't know why Kenji is in Tomoeda but please be careful around him."

"I will, so don't worry."

Sakura sealed her promise with long passionate kiss.

Inside her house Yukito turned into Yue to keep Toya away from his mistress and her boyfriend.

"Leave them alone they can kiss for as long as they want."

"No they can't!" Toya yelled while struggling to get out of Yue's hold.

He stopped fighting when the front door opened. The two waited for Sakura to comment on their odd situation but the Cardmsitress walked passed completely oblivious.

Back in her room Sakura quietly got ready for bed. Kero was already asleep in his little dresser room. While she lay in her bed Sakura's thoughts drifted to Kenji and what Syaoran had said.

'Takon, Cheng, I'm not even sure what I should call him now. Ever since the first day of school Kenji had been around me asking me out and going out of his way to get my attention. Did he know about Syaoran and me from the beginning? If he did, then what does he really want from me? Eriol never liked him and even Tomoyo always felt uncomfortable around him but they could never tell me why exactly. I have to find out what he really wants.'

With that goal in mind Sakura drifted off to sleep.

The early hours of school went by quickly and quietly. This was mostly because Kenji had not been in home room or any of his classes. Sakura was heading for lunch when she finally spotted him. Changing her destination she followed the mysterious boy with dark red hair to the deserted school roof. Kenji was standing by the fence overlooking the school yard.

"So why is the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto chasing me around for a change?"

Kenji asked turning around with a smirk.

"Syaoran told me about the feud between your families Takon, or should I call you Cheng?"

"It's Cheng but I've told you before to call me Kenji."

"Alright Kenji it is." Sakura spoke in a gentle tone surprising him a bit. "You were the one who attacked me with that bull and the water snake right."

He said nothing but did not deny her accusations so she continued.

"Why are you're here in Tomoeda? What is it you want from me?"

He took a few steps closer but Sakura did not back away.

"I'm here with my father because our clan leader ordered us to be here. Someone got wind of the fact that the next Li clan leader Syaoran Li had supposedly fallen in love with a girl he met during a brief stay in Japan. A girl named Sakura Kinomoto. A girl he was forbidden to see ever again."

Sakura stayed silent so Kenji continued.

"We were sent to find you and bring you back with us. Once we were in China we were going to use you as bait to lure Syaoran into a trap, so we could kill him."

Sakura's expression angered a little but she still said nothing.

"You were easy to find but you can imagine how surprised I was when I realized you had magic. We assumed it was a lack of magical ability that made the Li elders shun you in the first place. The paper bull in the park was a test of your capabilities. I had no idea you possessed the Clow cards or I guess they are the Sakura cards now. You've surprised me twice, I realized the reason the Li elders disliked you was because you beat their boy out for the cards. I think it was then that I fell in love with you, the novice who defeated Syaoran Li. I want you to come with me. Be a part of my family and join your power with ours."

Sakura looked away shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think you love me Kenji, I think you love this idea you have that I can help you defeat Syaoran and the Li clan. But I love Syaoran more than anyone. Even if I never saw him again, even if his family hated me forever, I would never be able to fight against him. It's a fight you lost even before he returned to me."

This time it was Kenji who's expression darkened. But Sakura continued to speak with unwavering sincerity in her voice.

"But, don't you think this whole fight has outlived itself."

Kenji expression changed to confusion as Sakura continued.

"Syaoran said the Li's don't remember why this feud started and I'm betting your family doesn't either. Don't you think it's time to put this whole thing behind you? All this fighting is doing is hurting both your families. I bet if you and Syaoran sat down and talked you could become friends. Then maybe you could work together to bring peace to both your families and closer to all the pain."

"You can't be serious!" Kenji yelled grabbing Sakura by the wrist. He looked at her his brown eyes boiling over with anger.

"You have no idea what those people are capable of. Do you know that your boyfriend's grandfather killed my mother?"

"And your father killed Syaoran's father." Sakura snapped back pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"That is exactly what I mean. You're passing on your hatred from parent to child poisoning them with it from infancy and refueling a vicious cycle of death and sadness. Instead of helping it continue why not help end it instead?"

"It will end, when the Lis end."

A third voice interrupted the fight as Jiao Cheng materialized next to them.

Down in the school yard Tomoyo was talking to Eriol about an unusual topic, them. Tomoyo blushed and stared at the ground as Eriol talked.

"The truth is you're the main reason I came back to Japan. I would be delighted if you would grant me the privilege of enjoying your company for dinner and a movie tonight."

Eriol looked unusually unnerved while he waited for Tomoyo to look up and give him an answer. He smiled nervously when she finally looked up.

"Eriol…"

"Tomoyo, Eriol!" Meilin bounced up behind the two breaking the moment.

Tomoyo turned away more embarrassed than she had ever felt in her life.

"What is it Meilin." Eriol asked

"What's the matter with you? You have this aura of depression all around you."

Meilin stared at Eriol who looked ready to crumble apart. She shrugged it off and asked the two if they had seen Sakura. The Cardmistress had not been seen at all during the lunch period. Tomoyo follows Meilin while she continues her search with a still depressed Eriol following them from behind.

Back in the class room Syaoran and Yugi were also looking for Sakura. When Jiao appeared on the roof Syaoran and Eriol immediately sensed his presence and took off to the roof their non magical friends close behind.

They got to the roof just in time to watch Sakura send Jiao flying into the fence with the help of the fight card.

"You can't force me to go anywhere, and I think you should both consider what I said."

"Sakura"

Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin and Yugi all took up fighting stances around Sakura while Kenji helped his father.

"It seems we've overstayed our welcome but this is not over, it will never be over." Jiao said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Make no mistake we will see each other again my love." Kenji said as he followed his father back into the darkness.


	17. Truce

Disclaimer: It is no secret that we don't own CCS.

This will be the second to last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read this story since the beginning and I promise I won't keep you waiting too long for the end.

Chapter 16: Truce

A week had passed since the rooftop confrontation with Kenji and Jiao Cheng. Syaoran was finally starting to relax and give Sakura some space. He had been in overprotective mode since the two disappeared.

Although Sakura insisted she could take care of herself she did like the extra attention Syaoran had been giving her. It felt strange to have him back off so suddenly. It just wasn't like Syaoran.

Today was the first day they were apart after school supposedly because today was the day everyone was trying out for the various clubs and teams the school had to offer.

Tomoyo and Sakura were already on the Choir and Cheerleading Squad.

Sakura enjoyed Syaoran's annoyed reaction when she told him Eriol was their class representative for the Student Council.

Yugi signed up for the Debate Team which surprised Sakura, he didn't seem like the type to argue with anyone.

Meilin joined the school newspaper bragging about how she was going to uncover all of Tomoeda High's corruption.

Since Sakura insisted he needed to be a part of high school life Syaoran had gone to try out for the Soccer Team.

Sakura was practically ignoring the cheerleaders tryouts looking past the candidates over to the soccer field where she knew Syaoran was. She would not be able to see him after tryouts because the squad had a tradition of taking the new teammates out for ice cream so everyone could get to know one and other.

As a second year member Sakura had to go. But she was worried.

Not about tryouts she knew Syaoran would have no problem making the team. She was worried because Syaoran had no objection about her going out alone with the squad. She knew he was not going to let this Kenji thing go so why was he being so calm today after being so uptight all week? Something was about to happen she could feel it. She had to see him after school, the feeling was too overwhelming to ignore.

Later that day two people sat together in a small cafe that was a favorite hangout for local students.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat together in a corner by the window. A small plate of tea cakes sat on the table in between two cups of green tea.

Tomoyo was looking at a recording with her video camera.

"This one is from our trip to Hong Long. Look here is Sakura, you, and the others in the tree outside the hotel." Tomoyo was giggling as she passed the camera to Eriol.

"Yean, and here is us falling out of that tree."

Eriol sighed as he watched the clip focus in on Sakura while she sat sprawled on top of Syaoran.

"You still love Sakura best don't you?" Eriol asked after taking a sip of his tea.

Tomoyo used her spoon to mix some honey into her tea.

"I'll always love Sakura, she is an irreplaceable friend. But I think that love has changed. We're more like sisters now, and with Syaoran back she does not need me the way she did before."

"Does that make you sad?"

Eriol was surprised when Tomoyo smiled at his question. She had a beautiful smile.

"Not at all, it makes me happy because I am happiest when she can smile."

"You're a selfless friend Tomoyo but I think Sakura would be happy if you tried to find your own happiness now. Although I have high hopes that you will allow me to be a part of that happiness."

Eriol reach across the table to take Tomoyo's hand in his own. Tomoyo blushed and smiled giving Eriol's slightly sweaty hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You and I are very alike Eriol, you have always intrigued me. I am starting to think I would enjoy getting to know you on a more personal level. Conversation with you is sure to stay interesting. And I do enjoy the fact that I can unnerve the ever calm persona of Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"I can say the same about you and your red cheeks Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."

Eriol and Tomoyo were so caught up with each other they did not even notice Sakura walking past the café window. But she noticed them and smiled at the couple.

"It looks like Tomoyo is finally giving Eriol a chance."

"What are you so happy about?" Kero popped his head out of her purse.

"That seems like a very dangerous combination if you ask me. Their combined intelligence mixed with Eriol's sneaky nature and Tomoyo's resources along with their love of medaling, it could be the end of privacy as we know it. Just wait, they will control everything we do and wear by the end of the year."

Kero proclaimed all this with an extremely stressed out look on his face.

Continuing past the café Sakura went to Syaoran's apartment. The apartment was a house built on the roof of a 20 story condo owned by a business associate of the Li family.

When she arrived she was escorted in by Wei who had come from China to act has Syaoran, Meilin, and Yugi's guardian.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Sakura." Wei greeted at the door.

"Miss Meilin and Master Yugi have gone out for the evening but Master Syaoran is out on the terrace."

Sakura thanked him and asked to see Syaoran. This was her first trip to the apartment but after her trip to China she had come to expect extravagance from a Li house.

The house was two stories with spaces rooms filled with new Chinese style furniture.

She walked out to the terrace which was connected to the main living room. The terrace was a yard built with the house atop the roof. Lush plants combined with a beautiful view of the city and evening sky of Tomoeda made it an enchanting hideaway.

Syaoran stood in front of a round garden table with a map of Tomoeda spread in front of him. He eyes were closed as he concentrated on his lazen board which was pointing to a spot on the map. It had been a long time since Sakura had seen the magical compass that could point out the location of anything the heart desired. No one needed to tell Sakura what or rather who Syaoran was looking for.

"I guess you found the Cheng's."

"I think so." Syaoran said while placing the lazen board down.

"How did you know I was looking for them?"

"Because I know you and I knew you were not just going to let this go." Sakura said walking over to Syaoran.

"Jiao has already taken my father from me. Now he and his son are targeting you, I can't just sit back and wait for them to attack again."

"I know, but if you're going to confront them, I'm going with you; and don't think you can tell me no." Sakura silenced any protest by placing her finger over his lips.

"I just hope you two have a plan for when we find them." Kero said floating up to the two cardcaptors.

It was nighttime and all of Tomoeda should have been asleep. Keroberous in his true form flew over the run down factory district with Sakura and Syaoran on his back dressed in the Li family robes they wore on their quest to find Clow Reed's journal.

Syaoran held the lazen board and Keroberous followed to where the small beam of magic pointed.

The beam pointed to an old multi level fenced in warehouse. With collapsing walls and broken windows the place had seen better days. Something about the rundown old building scared Sakura.

A sudden flash of deja-vu hit her when she suddenly remembered her recurring dream about Syaoran disappearing behind a wall of flames in a warehouse.

'This is it. This is the place I've been dreaming of.'

Kero returned to his borrowed form once they landed on the roof.

Syaoran pulled open a skylight but the inside was pitched black and there was no way to know what was below them.

"How do we get down?" Kero asked looking into the darkness.

Sakura answered the question by releasing her staff and pulling out the Float card.

"Take us safely to the bottom, Float"

A pink bubble encircled the trio and gently lowered the three into the warehouse. Once they reached the bottom Sakura returned the card and Kero returned to his true form.

Keroberous turned his nose up, there was a faint but strange smell all over the place. The smell was familiar but Keroberous could not place it.

"Welcome, Sakura, Keroberous, Li… although I am surprised to see you."

The lights clicked on revealing Kenji Cheng sitting atop a metal barrel.

"Still you saved me the trouble of coming to you Li. Don't worry cherry blossom this won't take long, then you and I can go back to my home together.

"I don't think so."

Syaoran placed his hand on his sword but Sakura put her hand up to stop him.

"Wait you two, we didn't come here to fight, I came with Syaoran so we could all talk."

Syaoran, Kero, and Kenji all turned to look at Sakura as she spoke.

"There is no longer any chance at reconciliation between our families. That opportunity disappeared generations ago."

Jiao Cheng stood on the above scaffolding flipping a lighter on and off.

"Kenji, our mission to retrieve the girl has failed. It is time to give up this infatuation of yours."

"But father!"

"Enough now we do things my way."

He dropped the lighter at the same time Kenji jumped up to join him on the scaffolding.

The falling flam made Kero realize what the strange smell was, after all there was a time when lamp oil was the only fuel available. The flam hit the floor and the kerosene that lined the floor exploded into flames.

Sakura and the others jumped back as the flames formed three rings separating them.

Sakura called out as she watched Syaoran and Kero vanish behind a wall of flames.

Sakura cringed from the intense heat.

'This is the moment I've been seeing in my dreams. Sorry Kenji but I've waited too long for Syaoran to come back to me to loose him now.'

Sakura pulled out a card and began to run to where she last saw Syaoran. There was no time to think if this was the right card she just had to believe in her own power the way everyone around her did.

"Wrap me in a protective coat, Bubble!"

Syaoran, who was looking for a way to get to Sakura, was shocked when Sakura burst through the flames covered in bubbles.

"I found you." she said shaking off the soapy bubbles.

Seconds later Kero jumped threw the fire using his wings to shield him.

"As if fire can hurt the great Keroberous. Sakura, kid you ok."

"Yeah but we need to douse these flames."

Syaoran took out a water ofuda while smiling at Sakura. Understanding his meaning Sakura took out the Water card.

Kenji and Jiao were stunned when a wall of water splashed its way across the room drowning the flames.

Furious Jiao pulled out a number of charms and tossed them around the room. The charms attached themselves to pieces of wood, old drum barrels, and other discarded garbage that was in the warehouse. These objects then took the shape of insects.

In minutes Sakura and Syaoran were surrounded by dozens of giant spiders, millipedes, wasp cockroaches, and praying mantis.

"Hoee, that is creepy and gross." Sakura wined while clutching her staff.

Jiao signaled the insects to attack.

"As if the great Keroberous would be scared of a big bug!"

Kero flew up tackling a wasp to the ground and attacking a spider with his flames.

"For once I agree with the stuffed animal."

Syaoran jumped up, drew his sword, and sliced one of the scythe like arms off the praying mantis.

Tossing a card up in the air and tapping it with her wand Sakura decided to put an end to the fighting. She was not here to fight.

"Shrink the insects, Little!"

Jiao scowled while he watched a small glowing yellow dot jumping from insect to insect shrinking them down to normal bug size with its touch. The card giggled when its task was complete bounding back to its mistress bouncing up and down in front of Sakura seeking her approval.

Sakura smiled and praised the card without fully understanding the significance of what she had done.

Kenji stared down in amazement.

'She overcame my father's spell so easily. I never dreamed she was this powerful. Powerful enough to overcome one of my clan's strongest spells with only one spell her strength surpasses anything the Changs or the Lis can do. Now I want her even more.'

Jiao pulled open a scroll ready to attack again but Keroberous attacked first. Flying up he spat his fire out and the Chengs jumped away in separate directions.

Kenji jumped down near Sakura who was quick to react.

"Tie him up, Wood."

Kenji was rendered powerless as the Wood transformed into vines that wrapped around him.

Jiao however still has a goal and still had his target in sight. He manifested a sword and lunged at Syaoran. Syaoran met Jiao's sword with his own.

The two dueled for a short time but Syaoran was not going to miss his chance to get back at the man who killed his father.

After one more pare Syaoran back flipped away pulling out another ofuda charm, this time for wind.

Pressing his sword against the charm Syaoran used a strong gust of wind to push Jiao back. The older man hit the nearby wall and piping hard. A loud crack sounded on impact. Jiao dropped his sword which disappeared and slumped to the ground holding his now broken arm. Syaoran loomed over his fallen opponent his sword raised but hesitant to strike.

Syaoran stared at the scar on Jiao's face. The scare he knew his father had put there before he died. Other family members had died because of this man. They deserved revenge and as the next clan leader he should be the one to give it to them.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran was snapped from his thoughts by Sakura's voice.

She looked at him, with eyes that were both understanding and pleading. Emerald eyes that, like always, melted the coldness from his heart. Syaoran stepped back sheathing his sword.

"I'm done here."

Sakura smiled softly directing Wood to release Kenji next to his father.

"Why are you letting us go?" Kenji asked with venom in his voice.

"Because Sakura is right we are just continuing a pointless cycle. Take your father and stay away from Sakura and Tomoeda."

Syaoran began to walk away with Sakura and Kero following him. He suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Cheng take a message to the elders of your clan. If they are ever willing to talk, the Li clan is willing to listen."

"Don't patronize me Li, this is not over. It will never be over."

Kenji pulled his unconscious father over his shoulders and chanted a spell.

"I think I'm more in love with you than before Cherry Blossom. We will meet again Sakura."

With those last words the two disappeared into the shadows.

"I don't' think I got through to them."

"Maybe not but this is the first step in the right direction."

Sakura hugged Syaoran's arm before turning to kiss him.

"Let's go home we have class in the morning."

"I think the kid should buy us a midnight snack for our trouble."

Kero said returning to his small form and landing on Syaoran's head.

**Present Day**

Back in the present day Sagwa, Shang, Shegwa, Ling, Kaido, and Mirei were silently staring at Kero while he finished reminiscing.

"Wait a minute Kero, what was the point of telling us this story if Mother and Father already defeated the Chengs?"

Shang was aggravated now, they spent all that time listening to Kero's drawn out story and they weren't any closer to finding his parents.

"It can't be them."

"The Chengs are a large and powerful family. Not as big and powerful as the Lis but still a dangerous clan."

They all looked to Yue as he glided over holding a large book.

"There are no clues up there but this should give you a good look at the big picture."

Sagwa took a large leather bound book from Yue and opened it.

Inside she recognized her mother's handwriting covering page after page. The book traced the history of the conflict between the Li and Cheng clans. It started from the events Sakura was involved in and continued back for generations.

"This book is our mistress' effort to bring peace between the two clans. She has spent years tracing the conflict back to its origins. She has not found the initial trigger yet but she refuses to give up on it. That's just how Sakura is."

Yue stopped talking when the Sakura book began to glow.

Shegwa opened to book and took out the cards flipping through them until she found the one that was glowing. It was the Lock card.

"Sakura is summoning the cards magic." Kero floated over to look at the card.

Sakura's magic had grown exponentially under the teachings of the Li clan. She could now call on the cards power from where ever she was. The spells weren't as potent as they would be if she used the card directly but they were still effective.

"Good, now we can find the mistress by following her aura."

Yue went over to a double window opened it and stretched his wings.

"Let's go, now that you six know one of your family's most dangerous secrets you had better be prepared to deal with it."

Kero transformed into his true form and turned to the children.

"You all have the weapons your parents gave you?"

All six gave a determined nod. Shegwa placed her hand over the pendant she wore around her neck. Like her parents they could all summon special weapons they could use with their magic to fight. They had practiced it many times but she never imagined using her skills in a real life or death fight. But her parents needed their help and she nor her big brother and sister were going to sit back and do nothing.

A short time later Kero and Yue stood out on the balcony with Sagwa, Shang, and Shegwa who were dressed in the traditional robes of the Li clan.

The robes looked a lot like Syaoran's and Meilin's robes in their cardcaptor days.

Sagwa's was pink, Shang's was green, and Shegwa's was yellow.

Sagwa and Shang climbed on Kero's back while Yue held Shegwa in his arms.

Ling, Mirie and Kaido had gone for their parents who would hopefully be able to get to the place Kero and Yue felt their mistress's presence.

"Alright lets go!" Shang yelled as Kero took off into the night sky.

"Quit acting like your in charge of this mission" Sagwa scolded him not because of his behavior but because she was annoyed that he was sitting up front.

"I'm the next clan leader so I am in charge."

"You are not. I'm the oldest so I'm in charge."

"No your not."

"You're not clan leader yet so you can't be in charge yet. You're too stupid"

"Not as stupid as you look."

"Stop it you guys this is no time to be fighting."

A scared Shegwa yelled over her two older siblings. No mater what kind of trouble they would cause Sagwa and Shang never missed a chance to fight and compete.

But this time there was a lot more at stake than just bragging rights at the dinner table.


	18. The Balance of Power

Disclaimer: We will never own Cardcaptor Sakura and will never make any money off of it. All characters portrayed in this story belong to Clamp. All we can do is keep CCS alive with Fanfiction.

Chapter 17: The Balance of Power

Outside Tomoeda there was an old Japanese castle left over from feudal times. It may have once housed a wealthy lord, now it was being used as a prison by the Chengs as a prison for Sakura and Syaoran. But what the Changs never seemed to learn is that no prison could hold the Cardmistress.

Sakura was being held in a lavished room. Decadent wood furniture decorated the room. Thick burgundy drapes dangled from the window matching the ones that decorated the bed.

But Sakura was not looking at the fancy room, undoubtedly designed by Kenji to impress her; she was waiting for an opportunity. The opportunity came when the magical aura that permeated the room faded. The fading magic signaled that their captors were no longer watching.

'Finally, I thought Kenji would never give it a rest.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura placed her hands on the door Kora left through hours ago. She concentrated her mind envisioning and channeling the power of the Lock Card. She smiled when she felt the enchantment around the door fade and heard the lock click open.

"You're good Kenji, but still not good enough."

She peeked into the hall to make sure the cost was clear. Confident her escape went unnoticed she slipped down the long corridor, her long silk night dress flapping around her.

She knew where she was going; she always knew where he was.

She could feel his aura calling out to her and he was waiting when she unlocked and opened the door to where he was being held.

"What took you so long?" Syaoran asked taking her hand.

"We're a long way from home so channeling the Lock Card took longer than usual."

She took a moment to look behind him and examine the room that served has his cell. It was empty save a plain aged mattress without any linen. The walls were bare and unkempt and the floor had layers of dirt on it.

"My room was so much nicer." She teased.

Sakura and Syaoran made their way through the house as quietly as possible.

It appeared to be an old Japanese style manor. Judging by the distance of the cards Sakura guessed they were far from their home in Tomoeda and far from any help.

They had no way of knowing that help was gliding silently through the air and beginning to make its approach.

"The Mistress is here I can feel her presence."

Kero in his true form glided down from the night sky carrying the two oldest of the Li children Sagwa and Shang on his back. Yue floated next to him clutching Shegwa in his arms.

The group looked down toward the dark Japanese manner, a place that looked like it would be more comfortable back in feudal times.

All was quiet so Kero and Yue circled and surveyed the building looking for a way in. But a burst of magic suddenly lit up the inside forcing the two guardian beast to pull back slightly. The light soon faded leaving the house dark and quiet once again.

"What was that?" Shegwa looked to Yue for answers but the worry on his face told her what she already knew.

"Mama... Papa…"

Inside Sakura and Syaoran traversed the hallway stopping at the only room that had any presence of life. They did not need to go inside to know who was there. They could hear Kenji and Kora arguing from behind the door.

"That was not the order the elders gave us!"

Kora was yelling at and an unfazed Kenji.

"I don't care what those old fools want. They can have Li but Sakura is off limits."

"This is why I told them to send someone else with me. You're obsessed with that stupid woman and the whole clan knows it. You could not turn her against Syaoran back when the Li clan shunned her, then you and your father couldn't stop them from getting back together. You messed up the assignation attempt before their marriage, you failed the kidnapping attempt while she was pregnant with the first child, and every other opportunity that's come along all because you can't let go of the fact that she choose Li over you." Kora said as she continued to yell.

"The Li clan was entering a stage of decline after the Li lost the cards to the Kinomoto girl. Our clan would have finally regained some power over the Li if we had kept them apart." He replied.

"But you didn't and now the Li clan is stronger than ever. Their combined magic is stronger than anything our clan has and god knows what those damned kids are going to be capable of when their powers are fully realized. We need to destroy the main branch of the Li family in its entirety now, or we will never restore the balance of power. Killing Syaoran and those kids alone won't eliminate Sakura as a threat. She won't stay with you; she'd probably lead the Li in retaliation." Kora contined.

"Actually, I still do not believe violence is the solution to the problem with our families."

Sakura who was leaning in the open door frame, smiled and waved as she spoke.

Kora and Kenji turned just as Syaoran released a spell that lit up the whole room. When the light faded the multitude of scrolls and books the Chengs used to summon their spirit beast floated down in tattered pieces like flower petals. Only two of the scrolls remained intact, but they were now securely wrapped around Kenji and Kora who fell to their knees unable to stand while bound by Syaoran's spell.

"You know this really needs to stop." Syaoran said.

Syaoran stood over the two enemy clan's men who glared back in silence. Once again members of the Cheng clan had come to take Sakura from him, to hurt the people he loved most, and this time they even threatened his children.

Why, because their hearts had been poisoned with hatred just like their parents before them. A vendetta that lost its foundation with the flow of time, over a grudge no one remembered.

Sakura showed him how meaningless the fighting was, that is why he swore he would not let that hate be passed on to their children and he was not going to carry it within himself any longer.

Syaoran held his hand out to Sakura who took hold of his without question. Together they channeled their power and prepared to transport the two away from Tomoeda and back to main house of the Chengs which was still in Macau China.

"Remember to tell your elders that I'm sill waiting to have that talk." Syaoran told them.

Kenji responded by spiting at Syaoran's feet meanwhile Kora just turned her head away.

With a sigh of sadness Sakura snapped her fingers together with Syaoran sending the two away.

"I wish the Cheng leaders would come meet with us. I do not want to past this conflict on to the children." Sakura said.

Sakura was disheartened by the fact that another Cheng conflict had ended without resolving the problem.

But at least her foresight had kept the children out of harms way.

This peace of mind was shattered along with a sliding wood door that suddenly burst to pieces. Several figures jumped into the room, weapons drawn, poised to attack.

Kero and Yue stood together wings spread; Sagwa, Shegwa, and Shang were perched on Kero and Yue's backs ready to strike.

When the dust settled the attackers/ rescuers were surprised to see no enemy in sight only a stunned Sakura and Syaoran staring at them.

"Mama, Papa!"  
Shegwa jumped off of Yue's back and ran into Sakura's waiting arms.

Sagwa and Shang followed suit, hugging their parents tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked while stroking Shegwa's hair.

"We came to rescue you." Shegwa answered her mother.

Sakura looked to Yue for an explanation.

Yue explained how he and Kero felt her distress and were followed by the children when they rushed to help.

"When we arrived and realized you were gone, we felt we had to tell the young ones the truth." Yue told his mistress.

"I understand, but you two know I did not want them involved in all this." Sakura scolded the two guardians.

"Why not, we are the heirs to the main branch of the clan. Why shouldn't we help fight against its enemies?" Shang demanded.

Further discussion was interrupted when a wall crumbled and Ruby-Moon came charging in.

"OK were here, where are the bad guys."

Ruby-Moon darted back and forth around the room looking for an enemy while the rooms other occupants stared.

"Look around you Ruby-Moon there is no one here."

A frustrated Spinal-Sun followed Ruby-Moon in through the whole completely exasperated by her all too direct approach.

Eriol dressed in his black battle robe, peeked in after his familiars.

"It would seem you guys do not need assistance after all."

Once Yue convinced Ruby-Moon the threat had pasted, the guardians all returned to their borrowed forms, except for Yue who decided to fly back to the home his borrowed form Yukito shared with Toya.

With any luck he would still be asleep and Sakura would not have to explain what happen to him.

Nether her brother Toya or her father Fujitake knew anything about the inner workings of the Li clan and Sakura wanted it to stay that way.

She could not shield her children from the dangerous side of the magical world forever but there was no need drag her father and brother into it.

Back in her human form Nakuru was driving one of Tomoyo's limos back to Tomoeda. After Sagwa, Shang, and Shegwa left with Kero and Yue. Ling, Kaido, and Mirei went back to Eriol and Tomoyo's home to tell their parents that Sakura and Syaoran were missing.

While Tomoyo had remained with the children back at the estate Eriol gathered Meilin and Yugi to help rescue them.

Now inside the limo Sakura and company were listening to Meilin sulk.

"How boring, we came all this way and they didn't even need us to save them."

"Stop moping Meilin, the important thing is that Syaoran and Sakura are ok." Yugi said to sooth his annoyed wife.

"Maybe this time but I still think we deserve to know more about what goes on behind the scenes with the clan. How can we protect ourselves from danger if you keep us in the dark?"

Sagwa directed the statement towards her father the head of the Li clan.

Syaoran observed his children with a mixture of pride and concern.

Pride in the people they were becoming and concern with the trials they may one day face because of the family.

"It is not that your mother and I are trying to hide things from you. One day you will inherit all of our responsibilities. All of your training so far has been grooming you for that eventuality. But we are taking it slowly because you are still young and we want you to enjoy your childhood. I never got that chance growing up so I want you to have it. There will be plenty of time to worry about the clan and its problems when you're older. Do you understand?"

"I do dad. You mean the girls just aren't ready for real danger." Shang said while pointing towards Sagwa.

"Father was talking about all of us." Sagwa yelled while smacking her brother's hand.

"Anyway, I'm older and more responsible than you will ever be."

"No your not you just like to pretend you are."

"You can't fake the truth."

Syaoran sat back in the seat while the two continued to fight.

"I guess this can count as enjoying childhood."

Sakura laughed and smiled while she watched her children fight. It was the time they spent like this, together as a family that she would always fight to protect.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, right?

Well this is the end of our first story Shadows of the past.

Thank you to everyone who read this story, especially those of you who have left comments and reviews.

My sister and I are kicking around a sequel to this so let us know if you would like to see it.

Also, do not forget to check out our other stories only here, on .

Epilogue

Tomoyo called Sakura shortly after Eriol arrived home and informed her everything was ok.

After Sakura spent an hour reassuring her best friend that everything and everyone was fine Tomoyo made dinner plans to be hosted that night at the Li household.

After all she reasoned the children still needed a more thorough explanation of the days events and on the business side of things they needed to make arrangements to replace Kora in the fashion show.

So the next morning Sakura and her family spent fixing the mess that was the master bedroom and preparing to host the Hiiragizawas and Raes for dinner.

With a little hard work and a magic spell or two the room soon looked as good as new.

Sakura smiled to herself when she place Syaoran and Sakura bear back on the dresser.

Each bear wore a pendant around their neck, the very pendant set Syaoran purchased years before. Syaoran bear wore the star and Sakura bear wore the moon.

Next to the bears was a glass dish used to place their keys on. Their key rings were still decorated by the wolf and cherry blossom key chains Sakura picked out back in school.

"Finally, we are all done." Kero exclaimed flying over to Sakura to admire their cleaning and repair skills.

Sagwa and Shegwa came to the door but knocked before entering.

"Mother"

Sakura turned to the girls as they came in.

"Dad says dinner will be ready soon and Aunt Tomoyo and Aunt Meilin both called to say they are on their way."

"That's perfect because I am all finished here. Where is your brother?"

"He lost the rock-paper-scissors game so he had to set the dinning table." Sagwa explained to her mother.

"He's down stairs grumbling about it right now." Shegwa added with a giggle.

"Alright you two let us go and help finish preparing for dinner before our friends arrive."

Sakura began to lead the girls out of the room but not before Shegwa paused to look at the treasured momentous her parents still kept close.

Kero's story had given her and her siblings a new perspective on their parents' relationship and the Li clan. Now they all wanted to know more but they would have to wait for their parents to open up.

But while the trinkets made her think about the shadows in her parents' past another thought crossed her mind.

"Mama, Kero; what ever happen to Mr. Clow Reed's journal that you and papa recovered from that cave?"

"Clow Reed's journal?"

Sakura smiled at Kero who sat on her shoulder laughing at the comment and the memory.

"That my dear child; is a whole other story."


	20. Message to our readers

Hello I just wanted to send a special thank you to everyone who ever read and supported this story. My sister and I always planed to do a sequel but got caught up in other projects. We are beginning to discuss it again and would love to hear suggestions from our readers. Let us know what you would like to read and what plot twist and holes you would like to see settled in the sequel. It will likely be a long time before the sequel begins to get posted but we want to hear your ideas.


End file.
